Between Us
by KitKat001
Summary: Based on Fred and George's last year! 2 twins, with dreams of joke shops&tricks up their sleeves!Can they get what they’re after&how hard will they have to fight for what is meant to be?sexual content & language.OotP[AlG[FAn[kl]Complete
1. Train Means Trouble

          Hey guys! I've always wanted to write a story about my two favourite characters from the Harry Potter series! Who are they you ask? Why, Fred and George Weasley of course! Two troublemakers who are absolutely adorable! The Weasley's have to be the greatest family, known to mankind… and wizards of course! OotP spoilers! Well anyways, since I'm so excited I better start on this story, wouldn't you agree? You would. I know you would… yes. So start it, I will. Right now… after the disclaimer…

Disclaimer- (I told you there would be one!) Fred and George Weasley are totally hot, but I do not own them. In fact, I do not own any characters or settings that are solely J.K.Rowling's, but if a new character comes up, you should know. They would be mine you see. Really, I only own the plot. Do not sue me, thanks.

……………….

Chapter One- Train means trouble

          "Fred, tuck in your shirt!" Mrs. Weasley scolded to her redheaded boy.

          "Mum, how many times must I say that I am George?" He asked, smiling out of the corners of his mouth.

          "Yeah." Said the other twin, poking his head around the corner and walking into the kitchen of Sirius's mansion in which they were staying, his tie hanging, un-fixed over his shoulders.

          "I'm NOT falling for that again, you two." She shouted at the twins.

          They both shrugged. "All right then mum," They said in chorus.

George piped in, "It's your fault that you get your own sons names wrong."

          "We warned you." Said Fred.

          "Oh you two!" Mrs. Weasley grumbled. "I'm sorry then, George."

          Fred snickered. "Watch who your calling George now, mum."

          "Honestly." Said George.

          Mrs. Weasley grunted and walked over to the other side of the kitchen mumbling something about 'why did I ever have twins?'

          Fred exchanged glances with George and they both looked over at the doorway, watching Ron walk in.

          "It's our little brother, George!"

          "The red headed one!"

          "Wonder what he's doing down here, not dressed and all,"

          "'Cause it's Hogwarts morning,"

          "Just like Christmas!"

          "Well, almost…" Fred finished.

          Ron shot them a death stare and then looked at the clock. His eyes went wide and he scrambled back up the stairs.

          "Looks like he's got a bit of a scare." George pointed out.

          "YOU TWO!" Mrs. Weasley said, becoming dangerously close to popping. "GO! NOW! WAIT! DON'T GO YET!"

          The two boys stopped and looked down at their mother. Although they were at least two heads taller, being one of the tallest boys in Hogwarts besides a Huffelpuff boy named James, they were deathly afraid of their mother. ALL the Weasley's were afraid of Mrs. Weasley.

          She jabbed a chubby finger into Fred's chest, "You don't make any trouble, or I'll hear about it, you two!" She yelled.

          They nodded and when Mrs. Weasley turned her back on them, they quickly scrambled away.

          "Lets make sure our robes are packed." George said.

          Fred nodded. "The Quidditch Captain will kill us if they see their beaters have no Quidditch robes."

          The two twins went back to packing their bags, scrunching things up into balls as small as they could get, and stuffing them clumsily into their identical packing backs, each a rusty old brown with the fake leather stripping off, but each with a drawn on letter on them labelling them an 'F' or a 'G'. Like so many of their things, they were labelled. F for Fred and G for George.

          They each got jumpers every Christmas, both blue. There was an F or a G on it. They each got reports back from Snape, 'F' for Fred and fail, and 'G' for Ghastly and George. They would often mistake those reports for good and fantastic, and get a surprise when reports would come back for Potions. ('But it was so good, Fred!' 'Yours even said it was good!')

          The twins wrapped every troublemaking item and machine tightly into their old jumpers or socks.

          "Lee will like some of the stuff we picked up this holiday!" Fred said excitedly.

          "You know it!" George replied.

          The boys dragged their suitcases down the stairs and into their car… their new, used car, since Ron and Harry had completely demolished the other one. It was a brown, old car that looked like it wasn't about to get them from point A to point B, and it probably couldn't have without magic.

          "Thinking about magic," Said George, reading Fred's thoughts likes an open book, yet again.

          "Do we have our wands?" Fred asked.

          They both shoved a hand into their pockets and pulled out a wand. They stared at them for a while, examining all of the scrapes and marks on them.

          "This one isn't mine. It has a mark from the time you hit that disgusting flea, Malfoy over the head for beating on our little brother." Fred said.

          George said, "and this one isn't mine either, its got a chunk of wood out of the side from when you got it stuck in Lee's toad's mouth."

          They both exchanged wands to receive their proper one, and looked around.

          "We haven't forgotten anything,"

          "Have we, George?"

          "No,"

          "I don't think we have."

          So the twins settled themselves in the car, waiting for their family, Hermione and Harry to pile in as well.

……………….

          The train was loaded and George was busy lifting the entire stock of luggage over his head and putting it up in the compartments for Angelina and Katie. Fred and Lee were walking down the corridors looking for people to annoy. As soon as George was finished, he looked over at Alicia, who was trying, with all of her strength, to lift a particularly heavy-looking suitcase above her head and trying to shove it into its compartment.

          "Alicia, let me do that for you." George said, going to her side.

          Alicia shot him a death glare. "George Weasley, you most certainly will not!"

          "I'm just trying to help, Alicia…" George stammered.

          She laughed. "No you're not… your trying to show me that you're stronger than I am. Well you're not George!"

          George backed away slowly from her. She sure was beautiful, even when she was throwing insults at him and getting angry with him. She liked to do that a lot… but she was beautiful and when they were alone, he felt that no one could ever make him feel like she did.

          Fred and Lee walked into the room and Angelina got up quickly with a gleam in her eye as she looked at Fred, but quickly tried to cover it up by pretending that she needed something from her bags on the top shelf.

          "Hey, Angelina…" Fred said slowly, looking into her eyes. "Long time, no see."

          "It's been the whole summer…" She said. She straightened up quickly though; those Weasley eyes were not going to make her melt.

          "Can I have a word?" Fred asked.

          She followed him out of the room.

          "What is it, Fred?" She said happily.

          "Well, I just wanted to talk, really." He smiled at her. "How have you been?"

          "Okay." She said. "I don't know… it's been a lot, trying to get over the fact that I'm actually Quidditch captain, I mean… I'm a bit freaked out."

          Fred smiled. "Don't rub it in."

          Fred had always wanted to be Quidditch captain, and when Wood left and appointed it to her, for a while he was jealous, but then he remembered her strong will and her beautiful smile. Who could say no to that?

          "You'll be good at it too." Fred said after a long silence and them just walking through the halls. "You were meant for the job, Angelina."

          "Thanks." She said.

          He turned to her and cupped her soft face in his hands. "I know it." He said.

          She looked down, trying not to want him more than she already did. She looked back up into his eyes and relived all over again why she loved him so much.

          "Fred, you're giving me too much credit." She said.

          He sighed. "Whatever it is about you… god." He mumbled.

          Angelina had heard that, but she knew she wasn't supposed to, so she answered, "What did you say?"

          "You're uh… really good at Quidditch." Fred said quickly.

          "Oh. Thanks." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

…………………..

          Katie was looking at all of the things Lee had sprawled in front of him. Most of it was sweets, that no one dared to try because of the aftermath, and the rest of it were things like firecrackers and stuff you wouldn't want to know what it was.

          "What's this?" Asked Katie, poking at something.

          "Little ones do not touch that…" Lee said snatching it away playfully.

          "HEY! I'm only one year younger than you!" Katie pouted, poking a finger at him. 

          Lee pretend he was going to bite it if she didn't keep it out of his face, so Katie quickly pulled her finger back, poking him with her foot.

          "You mean little man." Katie mumbled.

          Lee pouted, "So what if I'm short? You're shorter."

          Katie smiled and poked him again, with the risk of loosing a finger. She laughed and grabbed a candy, popping it into her mouth.

          "Katie! No!" Lee suddenly said.

          Too late. Katie had swallowed and suddenly she seemed at a loss for words. Literally.

          She mouthed the word, 'Lee' in total horror.

          "Aw, Katie." He said giving her a hug.

          She laughed. Well, at least she tried. Nothing came out, but it made her laugh even harder as she hugged Lee back and snuggled up to him as Lee looked slightly shocked as she lay there leaning on him holding onto his arm.

          George, who was sitting there watching them, looked back to Alicia. She was engulfed in some book about Quidditch.

          "Sorry, Alicia." He said quietly.

          "Huh? About what?" She asked.

          George shrugged. "Trying to help you when you didn't need it."

          Alicia laughed. "Okay." She said.

          George watched her a bit more while she was reading. He liked her a lot, she was really pretty and she had a great attitude when she felt like having it, of course, and today wasn't the day.

…………….

          Fred finally dragged George out of the stuffy compartment he was sitting in, watching Alicia. As soon as George went, so did Lee, escaping Katie.

          "Hey guys." Lee said.

          The two twins replied with a 'Hey' and all three of them walked down the hallways, looking for something interesting to do.

          "If only Snape was on this train…" Muttered Fred.

          Lee laughed. "We'd have to think of some stuff we could come up with."

          George pulled out a pocketful of different candies. "Want to go offer some to some first years?" He asked, smiling.

          All three of them grabbed a handful and walked into different compartments, looking for first years.

………………

          Angelina came in and sat down beside Katie, sighing. Katie looked giddy as well, even though Angelina was trying hard to cover it up.

          Katie mouthed something that looked like, 'Lee Jordan', to Angelina and went on feeling giddy and laughing silent giggles.

          Angelina gave Alicia a quizzical look and she closed her book and answered, "Candies."

          Angelina nodded and gave another sigh.

          "Your not after Fred, are you Angelina?" Asked Alicia.

          Angelina shook her head, a little to quickly to think that she had thought about it. "N-No…" She said quietly.

          "Those Weasley's… Good friends, but with all their pranks and their attitude, they have NO sense of romance in them at all. You'd be better off with Neville for romance than them, and that boy would forget the roses!" Alicia said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

          Angelina nodded, but clearly wasn't listening.

          Alicia sighed and thought about George. How did she like him? There was a hint of something she couldn't quite understand, in the pit of her stomach, whenever he was around, but he was only good as a friend. Wasn't he? Yes.

…………….

          "ARGH!" A first year ran out of the room, tripping over a stray cat as it hissed out and ran the other way. "Poison! They are trying to kill me!" He yelped, holding his ears as smoke flew out of them.

          Fred, Lee, and George, all looked over at the boy, laughing.

          "Well, I say!" George smiled.

          "You think he wants to buy a box?" Fred asked.

          Lee took out a box and went over to the boy. "Twelve sickles for the rest of them!" He commented.

          The boy scrambled, half on his feet half on his hands, and ran out down the hallway, slipping and crashing on his way down.

          "He liked it," Fred started.

          "A lot. You can just see it," George piped in.

          Fred continued, "In his eyes, you saw it there! Didn't you Lee?"

          Lee nodded and all three of them burst out into sidesplitting laughter.

          "_What,_ on earth is going on here?" Asked a fifth year, hands on her hips, staring at the twins and Lee.

          "Oi! If it isn't my brothers little girlfriend!" Fred exclaimed.

          Hermione started blushing furiously. "I am NOT, your brothers girlfriend George Weasley!"

          "That's Fred." George said.

          Hermione threw her arms up in the air. "The only person here who makes at least a tablespoon of sense here is Lee!" She complained.

          "Talking about us not making sense…" Fred said.

          "While she's the one measuring common sense in sizes of spoons!" George chimed in.

          "She's a maniac." All three boys said in chorus.

          Ron poked his head around the corner of the door. "Who are you talking to, 'Mione?" He asked. "Oh…" He said looking at Fred, George and Lee. "You three."

          "We'll leave while you snog your little girlfriend." Fred said.

          Hermione let out an exasperated yell. "UH! Come on Ron…" She said, pulling him by his tie back into the room.

          "Well, we thought you would start when we left!" Lee shouted back at them.

          "God! Have some decency!" George answered.

          Fred laughed. "At least a teaspoon of it!"

……………………

          Alicia decided she would get out of the room that her mute friend- well currently at least –and other lovesick companion were spending their time. While she walked down the hall she saw three familiar, laughing boys.

          "Hey Alicia!" George said, walking up to her. "What brings you out in the halls?"

          She ignored him. "What have you three done this time?" She asked.

          "Aw, Alicia! Were just trying to have a little fun!" Lee said, while Fred still laughed, holding his sides.

          "You three better watch out… I hear that a couple of the teachers are coming this way, anyways." She said.

          "Thanks Lich!" George said.

          "Ahu…" She nodded. "Oh, and by the way, I want at least some of our first years to be able to LIVE when they are near you without having a heart-attack in future months… so be nice."

          All three of them broke out in laughter once again.

          Alicia rolled her eyes. They were a bunch of idiots. Cute, laughing, friend idiots. But still idiots, all the same.

………………..

…………………….

…………………………

…………………….

……………….

          All right guys, I know that chapter sucked, but it was just an introduction and I had no idea how to start it off at first. I needed to get all the information through on the first chapter… well at least some of it. Basically, if you haven't caught on, Lee, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie are all in their 7th year of Hogwarts. An important note is that this is based on book 5, and characters will be coming back! So of course, if you have read Order of The Phoenix, then you pretty much know what happens later, something to do with brooms… but this is the group of friend's point of view on what happens before and after that event! So anyways, please review, even though this chapter sucked, but the next one is going to be better!

Your friend, Kit


	2. Peeves Is Worse

Hey again, I hope this chapter is better than last time… I don't want to ramble on forever so I'm going to make this short. This is the last time that I will remind you that there are OotP spoilers! Um… thank you to all that reviewed, I am grateful for all of your kind words! You guys have been great!

goodie2shoe- Thank you, and I'm so excited about starting this story!

Hpfanatic04- I'm not quite sure exactly what you were trying to explain, but I think I get it and sorry if I made it out to be a bit wrong. I couldn't really find the area where you thought that so I couldn't fix it, sorry! Thanks for reviewing, too. It's always good to hear from you.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did. I don't. Sorry.

………………

Chapter 2- Peeves is worse

          No matter how the twins tried, they couldn't get better marks in potions. They looked at their failing marks and gave each other an encouraging smile.

          "I hate that git of a teacher! What does he call himself? Potions master?" Fred fumed.

          "Yah! My arse!" George complained. "I mean, we know plenty of tricky potions, but he doesn't test us on those, does he?"

          "Hey you two!" Angelina had run up to them from the staircase. "How was your first lesson?" She asked, holding her transfiguration book tightly to her chest.

          The twins scoffed.

          "Calls himself a potions master…" Was all that George muttered.

          "Well," Started Fred, "you couldn't say it was a GREAT way to start off out last year at Hogwarts, but then again, you can't ask for too much now can you? Only get out of something, the least you expect." He finished.

          Angelina laughed. "Well, transfiguration went well… I think. I was able to transform my chair into a healthy chicken."

          George looked up. "Oh yah, wasn't Alicia with you?"

          Angelina looked as though she was going to laugh and then she answered, "Well, while she was saying the last bit of her spell, someone knocked something into her and she ended up changing her chair into half bird half well… I wasn't quite sure what the other half was. And it ended up pecking some Huffelpuff in the eyes and he had to be sent to the hospital wing. She's with McGonagol now, trying to explain herself."

          Fred started laughing, but George looked nervous.

          "Is she all right?" George asked.

          Angelina giggled. "Oh yeah! It's the Huffelpuff who isn't in the greatest of shape!"

          George smiled and his shoulders drooped down, like a giant weight had been lifted off of them.

          "Well, we'll see you guys in the lunch room then!" Said Fred, in a hurry to get to his food. "I suspect you'll be waiting for Alicia?"

          "I can." Said George.

          Angelina stared at George for a moment with a bit of confusion.

          "I want to uh… hear the story from her, is all. I mean, no one tells a story like Alicia!" George sputtered.

          It was true. No one quite told a story with as much enthusiasm, as Alicia.

          Just then, Fred saw this moment as an opportunity, so he grabbed hold of Angelina's arm and began to drag her down the hallway.

          "All right! See you!" He yelled behind him.

          Angelina blushed a deep shade of violet. "F-Fred!" She stammered, as she quickly spun herself around in his arms and kicked to her put down again, as he was half-holding her up when he was dragging her along.

          "Well Ange, you don't seem to pleased to be here with me." Fred stated.

          She blushed again. "That's not it at all, Fred Weasley!" She argued back, humour reaching her tone.

          "Don't lie," He began, "You don't want to be here with me because you don't like me!" He pouted, ending with a smirk that he forced down.

          Angelina caught the smirk and hit him lightly. "You know that's not true."

          He laughed. "Prove it."

          She paused. She knew how she could prove it. She leaned closer to him, breath lingering down his neck. She lifted her head and took his face in her hands, bringing his chin down slightly. She stared him in the eyes, looking for any trace of hesitation or un-willingness. She found none.

          Her lips became so close to his that it was almost unbearable for him not to lean in and take her in his arms, smashing her lips on his… but he knew he couldn't. He asked _her_ to prove it, not for him to interfere.

          She hesitated. Her eyes blinked slowly, staring intently into Fred's. He could hardly take it anymore and moved even closer to her, tired of her teasing. She grabbed the ball of his tie and pulled him in even closer.

          Her lips lightly glided over his, lingering for a moment, still, they stared intently into each other's eyes. She closed her eyes, as did he, and he tilted his head to one side as she slowly moved her head forward, so their lips were no longer just brushing but now enclosed tightly together. Fred opened his mouth when he felt Angelina's tongue brush against his lips.

          A slight stupor ran over the both of them.

          'I'm kissing Fred!' Angelina thought, as she felt his warm body brush up against her.

          Fred closed his eyes tighter. 'Finally… Angelina.'

          Fred lifted his hand and ran his finger along her cheek and down her neck. She shuddered as excitement went through her body like waves of electricity.

Angelina finally pulled away from Fred, and whispered, "So, did I prove it?"

Fred licked his lips. "I might need a bit more persuading." He said, moving closer to her.

Angelina brushed her lips against his again and giggled as he tried to pull her in. She only moved away slightly and starting kissing the sides of his neck.

          Fred was yearning for her taste now. "Angelina, I…"

          "Ah, ah, ah!" She tutted, waving a finger. "Fred Weasley you've had your proof."

          She straightened up and fixed her hair back into a ponytail. She saw Fred, pulling his puppy-dog face, his big brown eyes making their best attempt to look pained.

          "All right," She whispered, putting her body against his. "Maybe just one more…"

          Fred moved in to kiss her and she quickly jumped away, making him topple over. "W-what? Angelina, that wasn't fair!"

          She smiled down it him and gave him a little push with her foot. "Shut up, Weasley. Lee's coming."

          And there was Lee, smiling at them with his black hair and dark eyes that smiled at them as well.

          "HEY GUYS!" He yelled to them as they stared, quite confused on why he was raising his voice when they were standing right there. "JUST CAME BACK FROM TESTING WITH NEVILLE! HE LET ME DRINK HIS POTION! ISN'T HE A FRIEND OF THE SMART GRANGER GIRL? MUST BE GOOD STUFF FOR ME, THEN! SHE PROBOBLY HELPED HIM WITH IT, YOU THINK?"

          Angelina shared looks with Fred. "I doubt she did, Lee." She said finally.

          "WHAT WAS THAT? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SPEAK UP! ITS LOUD IN THIS HALL!" Lee shouted.

          "I said, I doubt Hermione did help Neville with the potion!" Angelina said, raising her voice, but still not yelling. "Now keep it down, before Snape comes over here."

          Lee heard her this time and nodded. "ALL RIGHT. YOU ACT LIKE I'M SHOUTING OR SOMETHING!" His voice boomed.

          Knowing that Lee couldn't hear him, Fred leaned over and whispered into Angelina's ear. "I need you Angel."

          She laughed. "It's good to feel needed." She said, giving him a wink. "And what's with the new nickname?"

          The two of them laughed, as Lee looked slightly confused.

          "Oh, come on, Lee!" Angelina laughed, pulling him along by the scruff of his shirt, into the great hall.

          Fred's thoughts on Angelina stayed, but were quickly overwhelmed with- "FOOD!" He yelled.

          "NOW THAT'S SOMETHING I HEARD!" Lee shouted.

          Some students turned to look at whoever was yelling, while Fred jumped into his seat and quickly became 'The bottomless pit' rather than Fred Weasley, Griffindor Beater.

          Lee shared the enthusiasm by grabbing two drumsticks of meat at once, which was no match for the pile of old chicken bones by Fred, which seemed to only get higher as the minutes rolled by.

…………………….

          "Let me get this straight…" McGonagol said slowly, "You got hit in the middle of your spell and it turned into some unknown creature which immediately turned on the students of the classroom?"

          Alicia looked down slightly. "Yes, Professor."

          McGonagol's eyes twinkled, and her mouth did not turn into a straight line. "This is phenomenal!" She said happily, patting Alicia and making noted on a clipboard. "You STILL managed to do your spell when interrupted, and also managed to turn it into two animals at one, which is a hard feat for ANY which or wizard, no matter how powerful! Why, Alicia! It is absolutely… amazing!"

          "W-what? B-but Professor, it turned on Charlie…" Alicia stammered.

          McGonagol shrugged. "We have no control over our chairs… well, former chairs. Charlie is doing fine and your chair is changed back to a slightly mangled seating product. Huffelpuff can receive five extra points for their grievance." She said. "But I do say, my dear, please have more caution in the future, where your transfigured objects go… and turn them back as soon as they make a ruckus."

          Alicia nodded, mouth gaping.

          "And may I say something else my dear? A little advice from a woman. Keeping your mouth open like that, won't flatter any boys, I dare say." McGonagol said, still in high spirits.

          Alicia closed it slowly, but quickly enough to not come off as stupid.

          "Oh, and I will be seeing you later, Alicia." McGonagol said quickly, "About proper times for your training."

          Alicia looked at McGonagol in confusion.

          "My dear, you have yet to learn about your own self." She said smiling. "Now off to lunch, so I can finish cleaning up this classroom."

          "Yes, Professor." Alicia answered quickly.

          Alicia walked quickly out of the classroom, still in a shock. 'What on earth did McGonagol mean? Yet to learn about herself… how could McGonagol even know more about her than she knew?'

          BANG.

          "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me pick up your things!" Alicia stammered. "It was my fault, I was lost in thought. I'm sorry."

          She sat there with her stuff sprawled about the floor, as well as the person's whom she had hit.

          "No, it was my fault. I was lost in thought as well…" Said a familiar voice. "Here… let me."

          Alicia looked up. "George Weasley?"

          George looked up. "Alicia Spinnet?"

          "I was on my way to you guys!" Alicia said, smiling.

          George smiled right back. "I was on my way to get you!"

          They exchanged bundles of papers that they were holding.

          "Thanks." Alicia said. "I thought that Angelina was waiting for me…"

          "I told her I would." George quickly fit in. "Um, so I heard about the little mishap in class."

          Alicia put her face in her hands, or at least tried as she was shoving her books in her bag at the moment. "Oh," She moaned, "poor Charlie Willicks!"

          "It wasn't your fault you know… you told McGonagol that?" He asked.

          She nodded. "Well, actually, I didn't need to. I was sitting there confused, while McGonagol was defending me. I even tried to un-defend myself at one point!"

          "McGonagol was defending you? Against who? Yourself?" George asked, a grin spreading across his face.

          Alicia slung her bag over her shoulder. "I guess… against my conscience."

          George stopped and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, circling his thumb against her skin lightly. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lich. It was just a rough way to start the year."

          She smiled weakly, looking down. "Thanks…" She muttered.

          "Oh. If it isn't Weasel. What's he have with him? Another toy?" Flint, Slytherin captain, sneered.

          George sighed beneath his breath, whispering, "Oh great…" and turned to face him and some of his cronies.

          "Gonna teach more of your Slytherin's your ways Flint? Like how to strut around looking like Lockhart, and acting gay… oh wait, you are." George said quickly. He grabbed Alicia's arm and pulled her along, but Flint stopped him.

          "Can't you see that we aren't finished with you yet, Weasel?" Flint spat.

          George stayed calm. "Well, there was no protest to you being gay Flint, so seeing as though you were I thought I'd leave it at that."

          "You think you can talk to me like that, Weasel? You, being dirt poor as you are? Your dad is HARDLY in on the ministry, and getting what to show for it? Too many kids that he can't feed and a sickly looking bunch of redheaded freak shows? Since I'm such a nice person," Flint snickered, "At Christmas, I'll donate a light for the box you all live in."

          George looked down. Alicia saw a pained look in his eyes, quickly was over with hate. "Lets GO, Alicia." George said, slightly more sternly.

          Alicia spun around. "You think YOU can talk like that to him?" She yelled.

          Flint jumped back slightly and then a sneer broke upon his toothy face. "Oh look, the toy explodes. Like everything else he owns. It must be at breaking point." He said to the people behind him.

          Alicia could feel her anger build up inside of her. "I am not his toy, and you are not to speak to either of us like that again or I'll-…"

          George turned around to see what had silenced Alicia, only to see Flint pulling her into a kiss. He grabbed her butt and pulled her toward him with one quick movement and then pushed her away.

          "That's right, I forgot you weren't his toy… you were mine." Flint laughed.

He pulled her into another kiss, but before he could part from her lips, George pushed him back away from her. With one, full swinging motion, Flint was on the ground holding his mouth as two of his large teeth lay beside him on the bloody ground.

George was fully in anger now, but had no means of hitting Flint while he was down. He began to pull Alicia along with him when he heard Flint get up from the ground and come charging at him from behind. He turned around quickly and landed another fist of anger into Flint's jaw. Beater reflexes.

While Flint was on the ground, a ghost came up behind George and tapped him on the shoulder. George swung around, and no one was there. Another tap. No one.

"PEEVES." George growled.

          "Sorry…" Said Peeves, hopping out from his hiding place and hanging in mid air, sitting on something that seemed to be invisible. "Thought I'd joke with you, old buddy."

          "It's all right Peeves." George exclaimed.

          Alicia was still standing, too stunned to say much of anything.

          "I need a good laugh, and I don't know where to get one." Peeves said, sulking.

          "Right in front of you." George said.

          Peeves looked shocked. "Not to you!" He screeched.

          "No! To those things." George pointed to a Flint that lay sprawled on the ground and the three or four people who were looking worried behind him.

          Peeves let out a smile that broke upon his small face and caressed his pointed nose. "Thank you!" He said with joy.

          George only nodded and turned back to the sprawled Flint. "Don't- You- EVER touch her again." He growled with a voice so different from the regular happy George, you wouldn't have known it was he.

          Alicia looked too stunned to move, so George simply picked her up and carried her down the hall. When they turned the corner, he put her back down and stared at her with hard concentration.

          "What did that creep do to you?" He asked.

          Alicia turned her head and looked away from George. 'How could she have let him see her like that?' She shrugged. She was so embarrassed.

          "I'm sorry… I should have seen it coming. I should have been able to prevent it…" George stammered.

          She collapsed in his arms and hugged him tightly. For a moment, he stood there shocked, and the next moment, he hugged her back tightly. His warm, reassuring arms wrapped around her.

          She pulled away from him and smiled. Soon, she was laughing.

          "What do you find so funny?" He asked. "I think this is serious…"

          She laughed even harder.

          He looked over at her with one eyebrow raised, and couldn't help but start laughing as well.

          "Did you see him fall on his face? He lost some of those overgrown teeth!" Alicia laughed.

          George smiled. "I'm not too proud of having to beat up that git."

          Alicia hugged him tightly again and he put an arm around her shoulder.

          "Your friends with Peeves?" She asked.

          George nodded. "Ever since me and Fred were tricked by him in first year, we wanted to get him back. We did, in third year, and ever since then we've been well respected by him." He smiled.

          "And you left them with Peeves, before finishing him off?" Alicia asked.

          "I'm not that big on hurting smaller guys. In that area…" He broke off to hear terrified screams from Flint and his cronies. "Peeves is worse."

          "Thanks, George." Alicia sighed.

          George smiled. "Well, it's all thanks to you, really. You know… you were sort of the one to save my arse."

          "Look, George. I'm sorry he had to talk about that sort of stuff. Does it bother you a lot?" She asked.

          He looked down and shrugged. "There's not much you can do, when what they say is true. Only when they start mocking my family members does it get personal. I mean… I've dealt with no money, all my life. What difference does it make now?" He said.

          Alicia smiled up at him. "Your really a respectable person you know. You can find the good in a lot of things."

          "Hey," George smiled, "You need to give yourself more credit."

…………………….

          "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? That hag of a teacher told me that my future was dim! Boring, dull and that my life is going to be hard unless I don't change something!" Katie slammed her book on the table. "Do you believe a word, of what that hag says?"

          Lee laughed as she sat down beside him.

          "She's certainly got her voice back to normal." Angelina said.

          Fred nodded through a mouthful of noodles and chicken.

          "My voice is calming down!" Lee stated, with a voice that sounded raised, like he was tempered.

          Katie looked over at him. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

          "Tested out a potion for Neville." Angelina said simply. "Thought Hermione might have helped, so didn't see the harm in helping the little guy. NEVER, trust ANYTHING that Neville had medalled with."

          George and Alicia arrived in the room, and they quickly sat down while George became interested in food.

          "What took you?" Angelina asked.

          Alicia looked over to George who was laughing with Fred, through a mouthful of spaghetti.

          "Long story. Boring, really." She said. She winked at George even though he wasn't looking.

          "When is next class?" Lee said in a raised voice again.

          Alicia opened her mouth to ask about Lee, but Angelina interrupted.

          "Don't ask." She said.

          Alicia nodded. "Okay…" She said smiling.

………

…………

……………

………..

………

          Hey guys! Finished another chapter! YAY! Um lets see… I'm not sure if Flint is as old as Fred, George and all of them are, so sorry if he is older, but it is my story so you know… that's the way it goes. If he is older, I guess you can tell me, and just think of it as he's been held back a grade, because everyone knows Flint isn't the brightest colour in the rainbow… hottest candle on the cake… biggest cookie in the jar… any other play-on-words there is… if you can say a couple to me in your reviews, you can win a smile! Even though you can't see it, doesn't mean you haven't won it! Um, no seriously, I'll smile and I want to know a couple more, just for curiosity purposes.

P.s. So this is cleared up, it is not the last year of Hogwarts for the twins! They are supposed to have another year; I'm almost positive of it.

-Kit


	3. Umbridge Attacks

          Hello! Thank you to all my reviewers, I feel honoured to have you. I only have one thing to say: Fred and George are AWSOME! All right, ill start the story now… after a bit of shout outs…

Ashley- Thanks for telling me, I wanted to know cause I thought it was a bit wrong! Oh well, he fails a lot… lets just say that! Smiles!

Munch010- Thanks for the kind words! It meant a lot!

HPFanatic04- I love how you write so much in a review! I just love reading it and hearing from you! I LOVED the 'stickiest post-it' I couldn't stop laughing! It was the greatest! Oh and just you wait… there is more stupid Flint! Rrr…

WordSculpter- You're review was just wonderful! I loved it!!! Yay!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

…………….

Chapter 3 – Umbridge Attacks

          Fred and George were starving… like any other day. They both sat down and when Alicia walked in the room, George dropped his pumpkin juice all over Fred's lap.

          "What the-," Fred began.

          George through a napkin in his face. "Clean it up, then." He said, staring at Alicia glide through the room and take a seat right next to him.

          "Morning." She said cheerfully. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, leaving the rest of her hair to curl down to her shoulders.

          Fred poked George painfully in the ribs, right when George said, "MOR! Ning, Alicia."

          George glared at Fred.

          Alicia smiled at him. She looked over at the Slytherin table, and recalled last night's events. Flint winked at her and she shuddered, gripping George's arm.

          "You all right, Alicia?" He whispered to her.

          "Just not that hungry…" She mumbled.

          He nodded and took her hand. She squeezed it tight for a moment and then brought it down loosely at their sides.

          "I'll leave with you, if you want." He offered.

          She shook her head. "I'm alright." She said.

          She got up and left through the large doors. She came out onto the field after about five minutes of passing through the corridors. How did she feel about George Weasley?

………………

          Fred smiled. "Nice work, my man." He said, patting George encouragingly on the back. "She looks happy with you. Lucky. Angelina is a total tease."

          "Oh am I?" Said a voice from behind them.

          "Uh…" Fred turned around to face Angelina, hands on her hips.

          "Well?" She asked.

          Fred sat facing her as she stood there, a smile pushing its way off her lips as it tried so desperately to show itself.

          "You know I was joking…" Fred started.

          Angelina began to laugh. "Well, I thought you weren't… I mean, I thought I was being a bit of a tease, but I guess since you don't think so, I'll just continue acting like that." She said, winking at him and walking off.

          George began to laugh as Fred stared at the place Angelina once was, Pumpkin juice still dripping down his front.

          "Oh great…" Fred muttered.

          George laughed. "The light at the end of the pit," He said enthusiastically, waving his arm for dramatics as he continued, "Was a dragon's fire." He gave Fred a mock wink. "I'll keep being a tease, Freddie." He said in a high-pitched voice, which cracked to sound like a maturing teen's voice.

          Fred stared at George with a stare that seemed to say, 'I can't wait till I kill you.' He mocked George a bit by flailing his arms about and then said, "Give it up."

          "Attention, students. I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore stated, looking at all of the faces that had their attention on him. "We have, a new…" He paused as he watched the faces beam with eagerness to know what he was about to say. "Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

          Some of the faces fell, but still, the students were excited to know whom it was. There was a low hiss of whispers and Dumbledore put up a hand to silence them.

          "She was appointed by the Ministry Of Magic, and she is to be checking the teachers performances while she is here as well. Please give a warm welcome, to Professor Umbridge!"

          The students began to clap as a woman, fat and toad-like walked out from behind Dumbledore. Her face resembled that of a frog, and her chin was large and fat. Her body was round and plump and she walked up to the front and gave a very strange cough.

          "Hem, hem!" She coughed, looking around. "I am your new teacher and your Minister of Magic has decided that I would be fit for the job. You all better not make any trouble…"

          She was talking as though she was extremely important, and her voice sounded as though it shouldn't belong to her.

          Fred poked George in the ribs. "I bet you think she's hot!" He joked.

          George laughed but looked warily at Umbridge. She looked like she shouldn't be messed with, but he didn't care. She wouldn't be _that_ hard on them.

…………………

          George ran out to find Alicia. He saw her sitting under a tree with her chin in her hands, staring out over the water. George placed a hand on her shoulder.

          "Hey." He said softly.

          She barely flinched.

          "What's up?" He asked, sitting beside her.

          She looked over to him, moving at last. "Hey… nothing really." She sighed.

          "You sound really… happy." He joked.

          "Mmm?" She mumbled.

          "Hey, did you hear that Umbridge lady?" George asked.

          Alicia looked slightly interested. "Nope. Who is she?"

          George sighed with relief. Finally she was talking. "Um, she's some new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was appointed by the Ministry or something, so Dumbledore had no choice on who she was or whatever. She looks really high-strung, her hair is in a tight bun on the top of her head and it looks like it's been like that for ages. She's sort of large, and um, she resembles a pond creature… creature from the dark!" George joked, putting on a spooky voice and walking his fingers up Alicia's arm.

          Alicia felt chills go up her spine. "Hey!" She said, finally not thinking too hard anymore, and having fun.

          George tickled her and she screamed out in laughter and began rolling on the grass. He straddled her, one leg on each side of her hips and began tickling her even more.

          "George!" She screamed with laughter, "No! Ah!"

          George laughed as she kicked her legs and struggled for him to stop. He finally stopped tickling her and she giggled as she found he was trapped beneath him.

          "Hey! Let me up!" She joked, trying to push him off. She could feel his arm muscle underneath his shirt, as she tugged at his arms.

          George put on a coy smile. "Or what?" He asked.

          Alicia brought herself up on her elbows as she looked up at him, sitting on her stomach, quite content with where he was.

          "Or… err, I'll tell everyone that you uh…" Alicia paused.

          "Can't think of anything, can you?" He asked.

          Alicia shrugged. "What can I say, you're a very open person!" She laughed.

          "And I'm smart, aren't I?" He asked, smiling. He looked just like a little kid in a candy shop. "Say it, and I'll let you up."

          He was now on all fours, putting his arms above her head so she couldn't wiggle out.

          "Well, you can be, but you're not smart at this very moment!" She laughed.

          He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

          "Because George Weasley, you forgot something very important…" Alicia began. With one swift movement she moved backwards and slid out from in-between his legs. "I'm smarter." She stated, fixing her shirt.

          George smiled and got up and began to chase her. They ran around the yard for a bit until George finally caught her, by accident, but he swore he did on purpose.

          He swung an arm around her shoulder and walked her into the school, to get ready for their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

……………

          Fred, George, Alicia and Lee, all had Defence Against the Dark Arts at the same time, while Angelina had to go to Charms. Fred was very disappointed at this, but was excited to see how the class would go anyways. They were all very curious about what Umbridge would be like, considering how she looked and talked.

          The whole classroom was echoing with chatter, when they heard a cough that sounded like the strangling of Mrs. Norris. After the whole classroom looked around a bit, they realized that it was Umbridge who had made the voice.

          She did it yet again.

          "Hem, hem."

          The class looked over at her and Fred, George and Lee laughed together silently, about how weird she sounded when she made that- whatever you want to call it –noise.

          "Like I said before, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, PROFESSOR Umbridge." She began, saying the Professor part quite loudly. "I was appointed by the Minister of Magic, himself! This means there will be absolutely NO fooling around in this class… there will be NO noise when I am talking as well.

          "I will be also around the school when Defence Against the Dark Arts is out, and I will be checking your teachers performances. I'm going to be reviewing Charms next." She said walking around the room.

          "Oh great…" Fred mumbled.

          "She'll be following us!" George said quietly.

          "You know, the Ministry takes very large precautions that every Wizarding School has the teachers that are as good as they come, and it is very…"

          Umbridge's voice drifted off as George looked at the back of Alicia's head, her long hair flowing down to her shoulders. Quidditch matches would start the next day and he would be able to show off his beater skills…

          "And now that you know that, we can begin our session for today." Umbridge said with a very frog-like pout.

          Alicia turned around to look at George who quickly pretended he wasn't looking at her.

          "You're right," She whispered, "That woman does look like a frog."

          Umbridge walked over and projected an image onto a large piece of white material. There was a very odd-looking phone booth in the picture.

          "Today, we will be talking about the Ministry building." She began.

          George's hand shot into the air.

          Umbridge ignored it and continued, "To get in you need to…"

          George stood up, hand still in the air.

          Umbridge began to look very agitated as she continued speaking for about five minutes, trying not to look at George who was now standing there, resting against a desk, hand still in air.

          "Excuse me, Professor." George said with a smirk.

          As soon as he said Professor, Umbridge's head swivelled around so she could get a good look at George.

          "Yes dear?" She asked, sweetly.

          George struggled to not roll his eyes. "Weren't you hired for the Defence Against the Dark Art's job?" He asked.

          Umbridge's smile began to fade. "Yes… why?"

          George shrugged. "I don't know, aren't you supposed to be teaching this class about it at this moment?"

          "Am I not teaching?" She asked.

          George smiled. "Well, I was just wondering where all of this Ministry stuff came in, when we were supposed to be talking about…" George looked at the title of his book and continued, "Vampires and the un-dead."

          Umbridge's face screwed up and her jaw bounced out, making her face look worse than it had before.

          "Ministry stuff? Is that all you think this is? Ministry stuff! I've never heard such ignorance regarding the Ministry before, in my entire work with it! NEVER!" Umbrige sneered, her eyes bulging like black beetles. "Who are you? Weasley boy, am I correct?"

          George nodded. "George Weasley, Professor."

          "Aren't you the son of Arthur Weasley? He works at the ministry!" Umbridge asked.

          George nodded. "Yes, and I'm aware of that. I had no means of being rude either, miss, but I was just wondering why we were learning about a topic usually in History Of Magic, in you know… Defence Against the Dark Arts. I was just wondering where all of this tied in with Vampires and stuff." He explained.

          Alicia put her face in her hands and Fred was snickering and laughing quietly along with Lee.

          "You would be advised, Mr. Weasley, not to question my teaching methods again. I have rules that _will_ be enforced, you know." She said slowly. "Now sit, and allow me to continue, before you are sent to Dumbledore."

          George sat.

          Umbridge continued.

……………………….

          "George, I can't believe you did that!" Mused Alicia, after class.

          "We still have to deal with Umbridge in charms next class. You know." Fred said with a smile. "Lee is going to be disappointed. He has to go to Transfiguration. He'd want to see Umbridge attack again."

          "Yeah, you know that the only reason the Ministry made up that cock and bull story about them caring for our teachers, is so they will rid of a couple of the teachers, possibly even Dumbledore, and so they can cram in as much information as they can about their silly little work." George said. "They have no care whatsoever about our 'education' as they say."

          Alicia smiled. "Well its not like you care much for it either," She joked. "But what about other jobs at the Ministry? They can't be all that bad…"

          "No." Fred answered.

          "But they have quite an attitude!" George laughed.

          Fred, George and Alicia, all headed towards charms. When they reached the classroom, they all took spots near the middle of the classroom and Professor Flitwick gave them all a nervous smile.

          "Hello class," He began. He stood on a pile of books and looked around at everyone. "Today is going to be a bit of a review period, on levitation and marking where your objects go. I have given you all an extremely heavy weight, and you will be trying to place them on a small red dot indicated near your desks. You may begin." He smiled.

          Umbridge walked swiftly into the room at that moment, and the chatter that was beginning soon stopped.

          "Talking students in your class, Flitwick?" She asked sneering.

          "They were about to shout out their incantations, Umbridge." He said back happily, sitting down on the books as his small feet dangled over them.

          "All right then, continue…" She said with a wary look at the way Professor Flitwick presented himself. She muttered something about 'sitting on books in rude manner' and marked something on her clipboard and looked around.

          Everyone started yelling his or her incantations again.

          Fred, George, and Lee, who had much practice with this sort of thing considering they liked setting stray objects zooming at other students, had hardly any difficulty with the weight at all. Lee and Fred began talking about a familiar memory together, and George let his eyes rest upon Alicia once more.

          She was sitting right beside him, her face scrunched up in a cute way, while she concentrated very hard at the weight in front of her. She kept muttering different incantations, but all it did was make the weight shift sideways, or hop on spot.

          "I can help you, Lich." George said quietly to her.

          Alicia never liked George being better than her at something, so she pouted and answered, "I can do it on my own, thanks."

          George bit his bottom lip while he watched her try to move the weight. After about ten minutes of watching her struggle he said, "Come on Alicia, just let me help you. You know your better at Transfiguration than I am, so lets just call it even and let me give you a hand."

          Alicia looked over to George who was giving her a shy smile, and looked slightly afraid that she was going to snap on him.

          "Okay then." She said finally. "What do I do?"

          George smiled. "With a motion as shown…" He did a slightly quick, flicking motion with his wand, "and the incantation of _Namida Scrunto_ you can lift it easier than with, _Wingarduim Leviosa_."

          Alicia muttered the incantation and swished her wand quite quickly, trying to copy George. A spurge of white light bounced off of the weight and hit her across the cheek, making a cut and making her bleed.

          "Ow!" She gasped, wincing.

          George made a quick motion to help her, and took the wand out of her hands and put it gently on the desk. "Oh, Lich…" He said with sympathy. He took her other cheek in his hands and turned her face towards him, using the sleeve of his robes to wipe the drops of blood off her cheek.

          She stared into his eyes, but he was looking at the cut on her cheek, dabbing it gently, with concern.

          "Thanks…" She said quietly.

          He smiled at her and stood behind her, picking up her wand and placing it in her hands, taking her hands in his. He then moved slowly, showing her the proper motion for the incantation.

          "Just speed it up a bit." He whispered into her ear.

          He moved his hands up her arms and onto her shoulders. Then he sat down and smiled at her, grabbing his own wand.

          "We'll do it together, okay?" He asked.

          She nodded.

          They both said the incantation together, and her weight lifted off the table and onto the red dot.

          Alicia smiled triumphantly. "I did it."

          George smiled back. "You sure did, Lich."

          Umbridge passed around the class, tutting and marking things on her clipboard. She really was as mean as George had hoped her not to be.

………………

…………………..

……………………….

…………………..

……………..

          Yahoo! I hope I am doing okay with this story and you guys like it! I really, really, hope so, cause I know what I want to happen and this is going to be really great, so review please and tell me what you think!

-Kit


	4. Quidditch With Tease

Hey! I really just want to start with the story so all I'm going to say is thanks to my reviewers, and I love Fred and George!

WordSculpter- I'm glad you're enjoying this story, I love writing it! I just need some more reviewers! Thanks for being consistent!

valentines-hater- It was nice to hear from you. I reviewed your story, like you asked!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

…………………..

Chapter 4- Quidditch with Tease

Quidditch practice was early in the morning, since it was cancelled the day before because the pitch needed to be cleaned up when Filch insisted on it. He was quite miserable while cleaning it, however, muttering about how the dirt was so filthy… which George couldn't find possible.

So George sat, waiting to start Quidditch training with eagerness. The first team they were to play was Slytherin. He looked over to the Girls change-room door as it swung open, and Alicia came out, pulling down her shirt over her belly button and fixing her hair.

"Hey!" George said, standing up.

Alicia smiled. "Morning." She yawned.

She looked over and saw Harry Potter, Griffindor seeker and a friend of George's little brother Ron. He looked tired -as there were great bags under his green eyes- and he scratched the back of his head looking around while his matted black hair swung into his eyes.

"Where's Angelina?" He asked.

Alicia smiled at him. "I'm not sure, Harry. I think she's checking out the conditions on her broom before she gets us to come out and start practicing." She said.

Harry smiled broadly. "I've been waiting all summer for this!" He said excitedly. He turned away to care for his broomstick.

Alicia felt her heart jump as she felt a warm hand touch her cheek, where she was cut.

"It's looking better." George said, running his hand over it. "How do you feel?"

Alicia laughed. "George, calm down! It was only a small cut!"

"Right…" He said looking away. "Here comes Angelina."

Just then, Angelina rushed in. "ALL RIGHT GUYS!" She yelled so that they all turned with their attention on her. "Wake up! The day is perfect and we're going to win against Slytherin in the next match, aren't we? Of course! So now all of you come outside with me and we will start practice. No pep talks or anything, just hard-core training! To know what you're going to do, look over on the board over there where I drew some moving diagrams. If any of you have any questions, then just ask!" She said happily.

"I have one!" Fred said, shooting his hand into the air and then bringing it back down saying, "Which stick guy am I?"

Everyone laughed a bit and Angelina looked over at him sternly, but with a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"All right, Fred. Go do fifteen laps of the pitch and then come in here so I can have a talk with you!" She said gleefully, winking at him.

He sighed and smiled back at her.

"Can I say, whipped?" George asked with a smile.

"Oh- shut up George!" Fred answered back.

Fred then picked up his broomstick and went outside, lapping the track at an even speed. The rest of the team looked at their player that was drawn onto the sheet and nodded. They all left and assumed their positions, as Angelina let the balls loose.

"Come on, people! Lets pick up our paces!" She shouted ten minutes later.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh?" She turned on her broomstick to see Fred, smiling at her.

"You wanted a talk?" Said Fred.

"Yes." Said Angelina.

The two of them swooped down and landed.

"Keep it up, all of you! I'm so proud! … For the fifteenth time, Harry! Stop catching the snitch so fast! Just let it go and try again. It'll be much harder for you to catch when the Slytherin's are here! They will block your view, everything will be much more crowded." Angelina yelled up to them.

Fred and Angelina walked into the change rooms and Fred threw his broom down and plopped on a seat. Angelina put her broom next to his and took the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to her. She looked up at him and pulled his face down to hers with force.

Then, she slammed her lips on his and pulled him in closer to her, pushing her tongue into his mouth aggressively. She ran her hands through his hair and Fred returned the kiss, pushing her to the wall and moving with her as she slid down the side of the wall and sat there, Fred putting his legs at her sides, pushing in closer to her.

Angelina broke away and stared up at him. "Now take that into account whenever you make fun of my drawings again." She said with a smile. "I must admit though, your right. I'm not the greatest at sketching people."

Fred smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, feeling his body pulse as she sat underneath him, smiling. Angelina slid down before he could kiss her, and he ended up kissing her forehead.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked breathlessly.

"I thought you liked it." She said with a coy smile, playing on her lips.

Fred pulled her up and put his lips against hers again.

"Hey!" She said laughing, but it sounded much more muffled because when she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue into it.

"Oh god, Angelina…" He murmured through a low moan of approval.

She arched her back so that she pressed up against him, as close as possible. His body was warm, and she was cold from the air that pushed against her face earlier. His mouth tasted of mint, and he smelled like the air that they were just flying in.

She ended up sliding to the ground, Fred overtop of her, kissing her lips and then her cheek and finally trailing kisses down her neck and to the edge of her robes.

Angelina moved and sat up, smiling at him. "We have to get back to practice." She said happily, standing and walking over to pick up her broom.

"Wait- aw, no. Come on! Just stay with me a while, please?" Fred started.

Angelina shook her head. "Sorry, but being Quidditch captain means being out on the field with your team!" She said.

Fred watched her walk out of the room, and he sat there sighing.

…………………………

After practice, George watched Alicia walk into the change-room for a shower, and then he looked over to Lee who was walking along the grounds, with a large smile on his face.

"Oi! George!" Lee yelled over.

Lee was one of the only people who could tell Fred and George apart when they were far away, besides Alicia who always seemed to know.

"Hey!" He yelled back.

Katie turned and saw Lee, and a smile spread across her face.

"LEE!" She yelled to him.

Lee turned and saw Katie. George could see that a different sort of smile caught his lips.

Lee walked over to George and Katie and smiled at the both of them. "I was waiting for your practice to be over." He said with a grin.

George smiled and told Lee he was going to take a shower, leaving him with Katie.

"Hey Katie." Lee said slowly.

She looked up to Lee and blushed ruby-red. "H-Hi… Lee."

Lee took her hand in his and kissed it acting like a gentleman. "How may my lady be needing my services today?"

Katie giggled. "Come on, Lee." She said pulling him along. "I want to talk to you."

………………………

It had been five days since their first practice, and now Fred and George were clambering out of their beds and getting dressed, not saying anything for they were too tired. They put on their Quidditch robes and walked down the stairs to breakfast.

Fred quickly started shovelling down food, and George ate a bit, nodding off as he put his spoon to his mouth…

"George…?"

A soft hand shook him awake. It was Alicia. George looked up at her and found his head was in his arms and his cereal bowl was in Fred's pile of finished food. He was still holing the spoon in his hand as he blinked and looked around.

"Mmm…" He mumbled into his arm.

Alicia laughed and sat beside him, rubbing his back.

"You'll be all right, George." She said.

He smiled at her and they made their way to the Quidditch pitch together.

What do I think about George, thought Alicia as they walked. She had always tried to lie to herself to cover up that she may have feelings for someone… may be left as vulnerable to another person. She didn't want to be vulnerable, nor feel the pain of rejection, yet sometimes, she felt like she could risk it…

No. She would never risk it. George was a good friend, and nothing more. Why was she thinking about him like this anyways? She didn't like George… it wasn't something that just crossed her mind… or was it? Maybe… just maybe…

"Lich, you okay?" George asked.

"Oh… yah!" She said, plastering a smile onto her face. "Yeah, I'm just really excited 'bout Quidditch is all… yeah… that's it…"

"You sure, now?" Said George.

"Yes." Said Alicia.

………………..

"And Griffindor mounts their brooms as well as Slytherin! Captains shake hands…"

Lee's voice was projected for all to hear. He was of course, the scorekeeper and announcer.

George mounted his broom with a heavy feeling in his stomach. It felt so heavy; that he was afraid the broom wouldn't be able to lift him into the sky. He felt so strange at that moment, as he looked over to Alicia with worry. She didn't look as concerned as she was earlier… if only he knew what it was about. He could help her…

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Lee's voice rang.

George kicked off from the ground and zoomed into the sky, taking his position and staring around at Fred and then glancing at Harry, the youngest player on the team.

-On the stands, a man aimed his wand for Harry. -

The bludgers came at full speed for Harry, and George sped up and hit them away with his club. They went away, and a Slytherin hit it back, smashing it against George's side. He took a deep intake of breath and shook off the feeling of wanting to be sick, chasing after the bludger and smacking it back in the direction of the Slytherin side.

-The man took aim. –

Another bludger made its way for Harry. George sped up, rolling his eyes. Why did they always go for Harry? Maybe he should just stay near him…

WHACK.

A bludger hit his elbow and forced it inward, twisting it the opposite way into a bend the opposite of how it should be.

"SHIT!" George swore, lowering slightly, but then looking back at Harry. The bludger was going for Harry and he didn't know… Harry couldn't see it; he was too busy looking for the snitch… There was no time to yell for him, he had to move forward.

-The man spoke in a quiet voice…-

George pushed Harry slightly out of the way and hit the bludger with his good arm with such force; he almost fell off his broom.

"Whoa! Thanks George…" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah… no problem…" He panted back.

-The man said the curse… "_Avada Kadevra"_-

A light came shooting towards George, so he swerved to miss it. It bounced off the back of his broom and vanished… his broom began to shake uncontrollably… He struggled to keep balance, but he couldn't hold onto anything tight enough. His only usable hand was grasping the edge with his fingertips, while holding the club tightly in the palm…

"_GEORGE! _What's wrong with him?" Alicia screamed out.

"What the hell-?" Lee's voice rang.

George's broom was moving steadily higher, zooming and sputtering. A shock ran through his body from his fingertips and along his torso. He let go… His body flung, surging with a feeling of lightning striking him.

The ground began to get closer as he fell with speed, his body limp and useless… He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his own self, hit and break upon the ground. He could hear someone screaming…

THUMP.

CRACK.

He heard his body fall along the ground, and he heard the remainder of his bones break. His ribs shattered beneath him and as he opened his eyes everything was a dizzy blur, so he closed them quickly before becoming sick. His elbow was still bent horribly; he didn't think anything else was broken… that didn't matter though, he wanted to sleep. A good, long sleep, with dreams of Alicia…

……………………

"Oh, god! George! OH MY GOD." Alicia screamed, running to the limp body of George, which lay on the ground. She fell on her knees beside him, dropping her broom to the ground.

Madame Hooch had come over and so had professor McGonagol, and they were both looking down at George's crumpled body.

"Miss Spinnet, kindly take Mr Weasley to the hospital wing… You can go too Mr Weasley!" McGonagol shouted to Fred.

Fred came up to Alicia's side and started down at his twin, wincing.

"That looks like it hurts." He said.

Alicia watched him pick up his brother and they both started walking to the Hospital wing. When they got there, Madame Pomfrey fussed over him, muttering things like, 'what an awful game', and 'don't know why they play Quidditch'…

Fred smiled and said, "I'm going to get back to the game… you can stay here if you want."

Alicia nodded. "Thanks, Fred."

She gave Fred a hug and sat down beside George's bed. She looked at his face, red hair running over his eyes and his half-open mouth. His arm was in bandages, as well as his chest, which besides the bandages, was bare. He had many different kinds of drinks and medications beside his bed as well.

"Oh… George…" Alicia muttered, running her hand lightly over his cheek.

She sat there watching him and holding his hand for a long time until she heard a voice behind her.

"What happened to him?"

Angelina was walking into the room with a quick pace, broom still in hand. Fred was following behind, looking over at George.

"Did we win?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. Now what happened to my beater?" She answered swiftly.

"I'm not sure…" Said Alicia.

Angelina sighed and looked over to Fred. "Come on, I want to have a word." She said grabbing him by the neck of his robes and dragging him along.

"What happened to you?" Alicia whispered to George, holding his hand.

………………..

Fred followed Angelina outside and to the abandoned lake. She looked slightly confused, and she paced back and forth in front of the lakes shore.

"You think he will be able to play?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Fred. "He's all right, I think."

"I just can't get my mind of Quidditch, and what I'm going to do if I'm out of a beater next game…" Angelina started.

"I think I can help you get your mind off that…" Fred answered.

He moved forward to her and kissed her lips softly. She stayed stiff for a moment of surprise, but then melted against him. He kissed her lips softly once more, breaking away and looking into her eyes. Then he moved in again, pulling her mouth gently open with his tongue and sliding it in.

He put his hands on her hips, and moved her slightly closer, staying gentle.

Angelina pulled him in closer to her, and began to put more force into the kiss, moving against his body with hers.

"You're a real softie, you know…" She muttered, underneath his lips.

He pulled her onto the ground and she lay over him, sitting on his stomach and grabbing his robes, pulling his head up closer to her. Angelina's aggressiveness made Fred's body tingle. He loved how she enjoyed being tough and he loved how she gave in to him, like he was the only one who could make her do that.

"Thanks Fred… you're really great, you know?" Said Angelina.

Fred only smiling and kissed her lips again, as she threw her head back and he began to kiss her neck again, softly and lightly, and then slowly.

Angelina smiled and got up, leaving Fred on the ground, yet again. He smiled up at her: there was no sense asking her to come back to him… she was happy being a tease.

…………

……………

………………….

…………….

…………

And that was that chapter… lol! I hope you guys liked it, and I hope that these are good. I'm going to really start going into depth with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the next chapter, and there will be a lot more about George and Alicia. Well, tell me if there is anything you want to know or maybe even change, and I'll keep you posted! Bye!

-Kit


	5. Locations

Hey guys! I'm back and I hope you like this chapter… um its going to be really good I think. A lot of detail about characters in this chapter. Well, I better get started!

Wordsculpter- Thanks and I'm glad your following this story! YAY!

HPFanatic04- you know I'm so proud of you that you've finally been able to put up your story! It's the greatest and I'm so proud! Oh and about the George and Alicia thing, you're going to love what's coming up later because it's total shockers!

Disclaimer- Me? Own Harry Potter? You have got to be kidding.

……………..

Chapter 5- Locations

Alicia woke up in the hospital wing, her head rested on the beds side, arm lightly grazing over George's chest. She looked around. An odd looking clock told her that it was three in the morning… well at least, that's what it appeared to be.

She looked down at George and he shifted in his sleep, groaning in pain. Madame Pomfrey came over and glared at Alicia, but said nothing. She then opened George's mouth slightly, and poured a purple-red liquid down his throat.

George groaned in agony as he felt his insides burn and every breath he took was like shoving a knife into his chest. He yelled out, wanting it to stop, trying to open his eyes.

Alicia looked down at George, frightened. He was screaming, trying to wake up. He began to shift, yelling with pain.

"What did you do to him?" Alicia shrieked, looking at Madame Pomfrey.

She turned to glare at Alicia. "It's helping him. Now don't judge the way I treat my patients! If you so much as excite him while you're here, you're out the door!" She snapped, turning and walking over to the far side of the room.

Alicia narrowed her eyes at her, but quickly forgot how much she hated the woman when George let out an extremely agonizing yell, and sat up, clutching his sides, his eyes wide open.

"George!" Alicia exclaimed.

George had a pained look upon his face, his eyes watered and scared, his mouth open while he struggled for breath, and he groaned weakly and fell back into the bed.

"Oh my god… are you all right?" Alicia said quickly.

George closed his eyes in pain and breathed heavily for a moment, and then opened his eyes and looked over at Alicia.

"Oh… hey." He said smiling up at her.

She smiled back down at him.

"I thought I'd stay here and see how you were." She said. "You always do that for me… how are you feeling?"

George shrugged and answered, "Not the best… I didn't know you were there. I feel really stupid…"

Alicia took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "No, don't…"

He grinned shyly. "Enough about me, did Griffindor win?"

Alicia laughed. "Yeah… we did."

"Uh, how are you feeling? Is your cut feeling better?" He asked.

Alicia put a hand to her cheek and stared at him bewildered. "It's just a cut… what you have is far worse! Now stop worrying about me." She scolded.

He chuckled and put a hand over hers on her cheek and his fingers lightly touched the sides of her face as he slowly brushed her hand down her cheek and neck and then brought it closer to him, lightly squeezing it.

Madame Pomfrey came back to the bed and glared, yet again, at Alicia.

"Is this girl bothering you, Mr Weasley?" She snapped at him.

He looked over to her. "No, Madame Pomfrey. Thanks."

She pursed her lips. "Well, it seems like she is."

"She isn't." He said firmly.

The doors of the hospital wing swung open, and Umbridge came in, looking smug. She walked up to Madame Pomfrey and smiled, showing her yellowed teeth.

George quickly released Alicia's hand.

"Hem, hem… Hello… POPPY." She mocked.

Madame Pomfrey let out a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"Surprise visit. Now get back to work, I'll stand over there and watch. Don't mind me…" She said.

Madame Pomfrey gave George a cup of medication and told him to drink it fast.

George lifted the cup to his lips and took it all in one gulp. He realized the moment it touched his tongue, why he was to drink it fast. It burned his whole mouth and his throat as it ran down to his stomach.

"Burns, doesn't it?" Pomfrey asked.

He nodded.

"Drink this." She said, giving him another glass.

He took the whole thing in one gulp, yet again, afraid of what this might do to him. He felt it swirl around in his mouth, cooling and healing the burns down his throat and around his tongue. He let out a sigh, and cold mist came out of his mouth, as if it was a cold day.

Alicia bit her tongue. '_I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him right now… probably be really refreshing…'_ She thought. '_Oh my god, Alicia, what are you thinking? You have to stop doing this… you can't be with George… you weren't meant for him…'_

"What are you thinking about?" George asked, mist still lingering around his lips as he spoke.

"Oh! Uh, nothing… just, nothing…" She said, giving him a questionable smile.

He smiled back. "All right."

Madame Pomfrey came up, yet again. "Drink this one last thing, now." She said.

He took it and gulped it down. It tasted disgusting, but all of the sudden the room started to blur. He felt extremely sleepy, so he closed his eyes. The last thing he heard, was Umbridge coughing ('Hem, hem') and Alicia whispering, "Get better for me, George."

…………………………..

Fred jumped out of bed at the sound of an owl, tapping on glass outside his bedroom window. He opened the window and a barn owl swooped in. He followed it back to his four-poster, where he sat down and untied the note, patting the owl lightly and giving it a small piece of cracker.

He opened the letter and read the following:

_Mr & Mr Weasley brothers,_

_ I am here to announce that a couple shops have opened and are free for your use. With your payments, it should cover the following old shops areas: _

_-Wand Fix and Co._

_-Paralysing Particular Potions_

_-Plants and Water from Johnson and Red_

_-Dream Caster, by Lola_

_ Those are your options, and if you could send your decision in less than a week's time, it would be highly appreciated. My owl waits for return messages, so just tie an empty piece of parchment to her, and send her on her way. Thank you._

_-Crawl Norr, Locations investigator._

Fred looked down at the parchment, bewildered.

"Finally, an answer… Dream Caster is on the list? Weren't they the shop that was on that nice corner? That'd be a good location, don't you think, George?" Fred asked, turning to an empty four-poster bed. "Oh yeah…"

"Whom are you talking to?" Asked Lee Jordan, coming into the room and going over to his own bed and sitting there, chewing on a piece of bacon from breakfast.

"I uh, thought George was still here." Said Fred.

"Oh, yah. He's still in the Hospital wing." Said Lee.

Fred nodded and went downstairs, leaving Lee and his bacon to themselves. He smirked at the thought of their joke shop. It was coming along nicely, even though he and George were the only ones who knew about it and thought that it could possibly work.

When he walked into the Common room, Angelina was playing exploding snap with Katie, and Alicia just walked in through the portrait hole. He walked over to Angelina and sat down beside her, watching her play with Katie.

"Hey." He said.

Angelina looked over at him, with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks and happiness in her eyes, and then replied casually, "Hey Weasley."

She looked back to Katie and smiled at her, continuing her move. Fred watched her lick her lips, biting down softly on the bottom one while she concentrated… she hated losing. Her lips were so full, Fred thought about kissing them. He looked at her neck and his mind wandered to think about her smooth skin, imagining how tender it was when he placed his lips along her neck.

"Damn hormones…" He mouthed to himself. No one heard or was looking, thankfully.

Angelina let out a giddy yell and threw her hands into the air. "I WIN!"

Katie smiled. "Nice game." She said sweetly. "Oh yah, Fred! Where is Lee? I wanted to uh… talk to him about something."

"He's having some alone time with his bacon." He answered, laughing.

"Well, I'll see you two around then." Said Katie, raising from her seat and yelling up the staircase for Lee to come downstairs.

He obeyed.

"Hey Katie." He said, holding out his arm like a gentleman while Katie linked her arm with his.

"Get a room, you two." Fred said, grinning at them.

Lee's face flushed as well as Katie's. She looked up at Lee, with hope in her eyes and he only seemed to shrink in height as he bent his knees, trying to ignore the comment.

"Well, its lunchtime. See you guys!" Lee said, walking quickly out of the room as he dragged Katie along with him.

Fred looked around. It _was_ in-fact lunchtime, and no one appeared to be in the common room. Alicia had seemed to gone up to her dormitories for a good sleep, being with George all night.

Angelina shot Fred a quick glance. He couldn't really read it, it looked a bit devilish, shy and hungry.

She stood up, as did Fred.

Without warning, she pushed Fred onto the couch and climbed on top of him quickly. She ripped at his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest, to his belly button.

"Whoa! Angel, calm down…" Fred said with a smile playing on his lips.

Angelina put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, breathing slightly heavily and her mouth lay limply open slightly. Her eyes were filled with tears and she kissed his lips with a sense of urgency.

Then she lay on top of Fred quite silently, her head rested on his bare chest.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Fred…" She sighed.

Fred played with her hair and moved it through his fingers. He couldn't think of anything to say. She got up, and again, left him wanting her taste.

………………………

Alicia lay awake in bed, trying to get to sleep. She couldn't. It wasn't possible. All she could do was keep tossing and turning on her bed, throwing the covers over her eyes and then tossing them off again. What was she doing? Thinking about George like that! It was so stupid… she didn't like him that way; she would refuse to.

And yet, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind swam with thoughts of him. She was worried… he was hurt! She had to help him, but she couldn't think of anything she could do.

Her eyes started to drop as her body began to become less tense. She looked up to the ceiling and tried to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to sleep when George was in pain. She didn't want to have a deep, dreamless slumber, escaping the world while he yelled in pain.

All she could remember hearing from him, was his screams. His painful, agonizing yells. He didn't know she was there; he was practically completely out of it. But knowing that he had no clue she was there at that moment, made her wonder. If he knew she was there, would he have stifled his yells until she had left?

And then she remembered his hand, resting gently over hers as he looked at her with concern, over a miniscule cut. And then there he was, in agonizing pain, and all he could worry about was a small cut on her cheek she had gotten a few days before? He needed to get his priorities in order… and why was he so worried over her? It was only a cut! It was nothing! But still, he pressed on to see if she was okay. It annoyed her slightly, and she didn't know why.

But then, there was another thing to think about that should probably have been worrying her. What the hell happened out there? George Weasley wasn't the type of guy who could be easily tossed off his broom, especially when nothing had hit him or anything. Although, his arm _was_ in bad condition before that… but still, it was George! He just wasn't likely to be tossed off a broom.

Furthermore, was the thing that caused him to fall off, really after him? But then again, there would probably be quite a few people who had enough of his and Fred's silly little pranks… but not enough anger to endanger them!

Alicia felt like turning over again, to keep herself from sleeping. She was fighting a mental argument on whether she should or not, when her eyes closed and didn't open again. She was asleep, and even in her dreams, she felt guilty of it.

……………………….

George awoke to no Alicia, and a dropping feeling was in his gut. He still felt relatively awful, but he wanted to be out of the hospital wing.

"No sense keeping him in here, Poppy. Ribs take an awful long time to heal, and Mrs Weasley wouldn't want him missing too many classes."

Dumbledore was speaking to Madame Pomfrey over in the corner, and she pursed her lips looking extremely agitated.

"My patient is not healed, Dumbledore!"

George let their voices trail off. He wanted to go. His arm was healed, and even though every breath stung like being stabbed in his chest, he didn't want to have to stay here and think about it all the time. He wanted to talk with Alicia…

He thought about her too much. He thought about her all the time. Why? He didn't really know, himself.

"Your free to go, Mr Weasley." Spat Pomfrey, looking very angry with Dumbledore.

George smiled and made to jump up, but when he stood, the pain seared through his body, ten times worse than before. He winced but gave Madame Pomfrey a smile and walked out of the room.

………………….

Angelina was very stressed. Fred could only think of that as an answer. She left to go see Katie, and Fred sat there, thinking about her. She was Quidditch Captain… that had to be a strain, she wanted high marks and struggled to get them… more of a strain, and she seemed to be having a hard time at home, along with the fact that she wanted to keep their relationship under wraps for now. There was a strange fear she had, that them being together, would bring their friends down, and she cared more for them than she did for herself.

Fred looked up as he saw George walk into the room.

"BRO!" He yelled, jumping up and giving his brother a good whack on the back.

"OW… uh, oh hey." George winced.

Fred smiled at him. "Sorry."

"Not a problem." He said back.

"You know 'Dream Caster, by Lola'?" Said Fred.

"Yeah. That nice little shop on the corner there, with the hills behind it?" Said George.

"They own those hills, don't they?" Said Fred.

"Yeah, for testing purposes or something… it's a real nice little shop though. Sort of pointless… Dream Casting. If you ask me anyways." Replied George.

"We can own it. All you have to do, is say the word, mate!" Fred answered excitedly.

"WHAT? You're serious? No way!" George yelled out.

"You know it." Fred answered.

George punched the air with triumph, but immediately regretted doing so, because his ribs seared with pain once again.

Fred smiled. "So…?"

"So what the hell are you doing standing here for?" George asked. "Get sending that letter!"

"It's a yes?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, you know it is."

"I know… just,"

"Making sure, I know."

"All right then, I'm on my way. I'll send it by-"

"Screech owl."

Fred left quickly out the portrait hole, and George fell onto the couch, taking a drink of some potion that Madame Pomfrey gave him. Immediately he started to feel the pain trickle away, knowing it would be back in an hour or so, or if enough weight was put on it.

He looked over and saw a second year put his robes down. He recognized the kid as Dennis Creevey. He quickly walked over, nice and quiet behind the kid, and shoved some dung bombs into the top pocket, walking away.

Dennis excitedly picked his robes back up, threw them on, and ran out the portrait hole, while George laughed.

……………

……………..

……………….

…………….

……….

Hello again! I'm happy to say that we will be fast forwarding a bit of time… but only a bit, so that we get to the main points of action, really soon! It'll be great, so I can't wait to get there, because as soon as we get to that, the REAL story begins! YAY! (Oh yeah, and I know, George still needs to have a bit of fun!)

Oh and a fun fact: Harry Potter is coming out November 18th 2005 (the movie that is) and I'm not POSITIVE, but a website said so!

-Kit


	6. Clenching Fists

Hey! Lets see… I have a couple things to say. One, this chapter skips a bit; you'll know when it does. Two, it's mainly getting to the point of Fred and George's action in 'Order Of The Phoenix', and I know I said before it was the last time I'm warning you, but now I HIGHLY warn you that if you haven't read that book, there are spoilers! Let's get started then… I think you guys will enjoy this chapter.

HPFanatic04- hey! Thanks for your review! I know I can always count on you! I can't wait for your next chapter! You're going to like what's coming up, seriously, major shockers!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the incredibly adorable twins: Fred and George Weasley.

…………………

Chapter 6- Clenching Fists

Alicia woke up early to her alarm, and jumped out of bed. She was going to go with George to get the remainder of his bandages off… it had been about a month since the accident. She looked into the mirror and stared at herself. She tied her hair back into a ponytail, and then sat there for a moment, considering weather to leave it down today. She finally decided to leave it down, and she dropped it down, watching it hit her shoulders and bounce, curving in towards her face. She smiled and threw on her robes.

Today was a big day, for many reasons. Snape's extra-long essay that was due was not one of them. McGonagol had finally scheduled her to meet and talk about… whatever it was that she wanted to talk about. She had almost totally forgotten about that, but when McGonagol reminder her the day before, her stomach clenched up in tight knots and balls. The second reason was that today, as she had already thought of, was the day George got his bandages off. She didn't know why this was such a big deal to her, but it meant a lot that he wasn't hurting anymore.

Alicia ran down the steps and turned the corner, falling into George.

"Ah! Oh, uh- Hi!" George stammered out.

"Sorry-" Alicia started.

George put a finger to her lips. "Come on… let's get these things off before breakfast."

They walked down to the Hospital Wing together, and George called for Madame Pomfrey, who quickly scurried over to them. She shot another death glare at Alicia –for some reason, she seemed to loath her- and pulled George over to an unoccupied bed.

"Take off your shirt, please." She ordered, grabbing her wand.

George did as he was told, pulling the shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest.

Alicia smiled at him and felt her face grow hot, taking his shirt for him and standing beside him. She had offered to come when he told her that he was going to finally get the bandages off; she wanted to see the damage.

Pomfrey muttered a spell and the bandages began to unroll themselves. When it had completely unrolled, they were thrown into a garbage bin that sounded like it had eaten them.

Across the bottom of his ribs, a couple inches above his belly button, was a very large, very red, scabbed gash. Alicia gasped and bit her lip and he smiled up at her, as though silently telling her he didn't feel a thing.

"Luckily," Madame Pomfrey began, searching for some ointment, "there will be no scar."

"Yeah, I was worried about that." George said happily.

Madame Pomfrey gave the ointment to him and said, "Rub it in on your whole of your chest and stomach." And then gave Alicia one more glare and stalked away, hovering over her other patients.

George twisted open the lid and muttered, "Old hag…" as he looked at the clear ointment with a bit of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"You think it will feel weird?" He asked, grinning shyly.

Alicia took a clump of it in her hand. "Only one way to find out." She said, rubbing the ointment into his chest and along his cut.

George closed his eyes in contentment.

"I'm guessing it feels okay…" Alicia laughed.

"Mmm, yeah…" then he added quickly, "Cause it uh… it really opens up the lungs." He said smiling.

………………

Umbridge's lessons were getting increasingly terrible. Along with their many detentions and having to obey all her little rules that she posted about the school, the twin's grades were decreasing. They had always been fairly good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, seeing as though they were quite interested in all of the strange creatures, and they had figured they would have done well seeing as though they were being let in on little details about The Order, but sadly, all of their lessons were about the Ministry.

'The Ministry' this, and 'The Ministry' that. Umbridge's voice always fell upon words like, 'Ministry, Laws, I am the Professor, and _Hem-hem_, as well as the name Fudge, which often got Fred and George thinking about when their next meal would be…

"WELL, MR WEASLEY?" Umbridge screeched.

Both of the twins jumped back. They had been nodding off, and daydreaming about different things, when Umbridge rounded on them, looking particularly pleased having caught them off guard.

"Uh… which one of us?" Asked Fred.

"Um, yeah…" George stuttered.

Umbridge smiled, making her face look dreadful with the way she scrunched it up. "Are you saying, you weren't paying attention?"

They both slowly nodded in unison.

"Detention, Weasley! Both of you! You can serve it with Snape… I already have a student in detention with me. Harry Potter." Umbridge yelled.

Both of them grimaced at her when she turned, making faces and mouthing crude things behind her back. There was no way to explain how angry this woman made them… they needed to get her back by doing _something_. But what?

"As I was _saying_… Fudge calls them into the room to speak with them about the degree's of terms. It seems to be that, so often, people tend to…"

Umbridge kept talking, and both the twins went into thought.

'Angelina is doing better', Fred thought, 'maybe she could tell our friends about us now… but I wouldn't want to push her.'

'Oh how I would kill to have Alicia right now… to know she was mine.' George told himself. He closed his eyes and remembered how she smelled, talked and laughed, absentmindedly scribbling on his homework.

………………………

Both twins arrived at detention, fuming with anger. George especially, because he told Alicia he would wait for her while she was taking her lesson with McGonagol. She said it was all right though, she saw it happen and it was Umbridge… the twins were known to get in trouble with her, along with Harry Potter.

George sat in a seat, slamming his books down and staring ahead of him. Fred did the same, yet not as forcefully. Both twins stared ahead, waiting for Snape. The closing of a door told them he was there. They didn't care much about his presence, only that it would mean hell for the both of them.

"Oh yes, the Weasley's. In trouble again?" Snape mused with relish.

They stared ahead.

'Don't say anything, don't say anything…' George thought, his fist clenching and unclenching underneath the desk, grabbing the knee of his jeans and squeezing the material.

"What was it this time?" Snape sneered, turning to face a window and then shutting the blind, avoiding any sort of contact with anything happy.

Both Fred and George grunted and exchanged quick glances.

"WELL? Not answering me, are you? Want another detention, do you?" Snape snapped.

George stood up and clenched his fists in tight balls. "What are we supposed to do, _Snape_?" He yelled. "Answer you? You know we aren't supposed to talk in your detentions! If we did, you'd just ship us another one!"

Snape's eyes bulged slightly, and then a sneer broke across his face, his greasy hair falling over his eyes. "Weasley, detention."

"What?" George stopped in stupor.

"Detention, tomorrow. Other twin," Snape pointed to Fred, "you're off for tonight."

Fred slowly got up and slid out the door, looking warily at his brother. George fell back into his seat, staring at the top of his desk.

"Shit." He whispered.

……………………

Alicia arrived at McGonagol's classroom and knocked on the door. It opened with magic and McGonagol smiled at her.

"I thought I would talk to you, Miss Spinnet, about the type of work you would like to do." Said McGonagol.

Alicia sat down. "What?"

McGonagol's stern face wore a smile, which was very odd.

"You know what we talked about before?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Alicia.

"Well you have a very special gift that not many of my students have, I dare say." Said McGonagol.

"Yeah…?" She began.

"Well you would qualify as someone who can pass Transfiguration without even trying. _Meaning_, Miss Spinnet, that your power in the area of this subject, almost reaches my own." McGonagol said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Um, Professor…" Alicia began, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Why was she telling her this? Well, she guessed, that jobs were going to be a priority soon.

"You are yet to find out what you can do, as many of the students here." McGonagol said. "I just thought that you would like to know that this opens many opportunities toward job expectations. Very well, you may go."

………………………………

George was peeved. He was angry with Umbridge, and angry with Snape. He stormed out of the potions classroom when his detention was finished. It was filled of Snape, making his blood boil. Worst of it all was that he couldn't say anything about it.

He went through the portrait and walked across the room until he heard a familiar voice that made him stop.

"George! Hey!"

Alicia stood there smiling at him.

"Uh… hi… I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Look," Alicia put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "don't worry about it. I know that you couldn't have come, and Umbridge was bound to do something awful anyways. It was expected."

George sighed. "Yeah, okay…"

"Don't worry." She winked.

George stood there, still on the spot. He loved her wink, her cute little smile… how he wished they could be just for him and no one else.

"Now you get some rest. Fred told me that you were going to be in detention tomorrow too. Just don't make it three days in a row, all right?" Alicia asked.

"Okay… I'll try." Said George.

"You better." Said Alicia.

…………

……………

……………….

…………...

………..

This chapter was a little shorter than usual but I have plans for the next one so you know… Now, wondering when the 'escape' begins? That's the main point of action while at Hogwarts in this story (but there's lots more after as you will see… boo yah!), will be that scene, and many of you already know what thing I'm talking about. Well anyways, that is happening really soon, unless I decide to stretch it. Well anyways, I think many of you guys are going to like my next chapter, so see you all then! Just review, cause you know I love it!

-Kit


	7. Broken Tears

Hey again you guys! Lets see… I'm having a bit of a warning in front of this chapter, because there is a bit of stuff you need to watch out for. Part of that, is the content in this chapter. Abuse and sexual content, mainly. BE WARNED. Now, many of you are probably thinking, what's going to happen? Well, read to find out!

HPFanatic04- you found a way to review twice to me in the same chapter! Hehehe, I loved everything you said and you give me way too much credit for what I'm writing… you haven't taken your medication! Hehehe that's so funny! Thanks a ton!

Cocobeauty2002- yay! I love new reviewers! Thanks for your review, and I'll keep writing!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, to my sad defeat.

………………….

Chapter 7- Broken Tears

George got up for breakfast and dragged Fred out of bed with him, pulling him along and out of the Common Room. He sat down in his regular seat across from Fred and grabbed a bowl of cereal, mixing it around. Lee was already there, eating bacon (his favourite food of all time) and flirting with Katie.

Angelina came in the room in a hurry. She sat onto the bench quickly and shoved food down her throat (which was something very odd for her to do considering it's Fred who is usually the bottomless pit).

"Angel hunny- I mean - Angelina, what the hell is the hurry." Fred said, all quite quickly.

"Quidditch. Teams. Captain. Lesson." She said through mouthfuls.

"Oh? Some sort of, Captain training?" Fred asked, no longer eating but looking at her intently.

"Yeah… gotta go!" She then jumped up, looked like she was about to kiss Fred's cheek but then made for a piece of toast to cover it up, and while running away, threw the toast in some first years face.

George exchanged glances with his twin.

"Odd…" He said slowly. "Looked like she was about to kiss you, mate."

Fred's ears went beet red and his face colour slowly followed suit. "Looking forward to detention, my brother?"

This shut George up.

……………………………..

The day's lessons were all a bore. Fred constantly leaned over to tell his brother that he got another letter that afternoon: the place was theirs. George sat there thinking about what that really meant.

'Were going to have to take action soon then… it's all getting really real.' He thought through a boring Transfiguration lesson. His Tourtice hadn't changed to a teakettle yet. It still had its head, its body was now more circled and had a flowery pattern to it, and its tail curved into a bit of a handle.

After that class, it was dinner. George didn't feel much like eating, so he just watched Fred gulp down five times more than Lee had, and eight times more than Alicia or Angelina. Katie was a big eater, and was matching with Lee.

After dinner, George surrendered to grim defeat. He had to go to the potions room… it was Detention again. Alicia said she would walk him, and walked by his side.

"I hope you don't get yourself into more trouble, George." She scolded. "You don't want more detentions. Just keep your mouth shut and-…"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Spinnet and the Weasel, together, yet again."

George swivelled around. He knew that voice all too well.

Flint.

Flint stood there with a wicked smile on his face.

"What do you want?" George snapped.

Flint smiled even broader. "Just came to warn Spinnet here, to watch her back." He said, winking at her and walking forwards.

"You keep your distance, Flint." Growled George through gritted teeth.

Flint's eyes slid over to George with a look of annoyance. "Why don't you piss off, Weasel?"

George stepped forward and moved himself in between Alicia and Flint.

Alicia trembled, backing away. Flint was really starting to scare her. He turned up everywhere, telling her to watch out and that he was watching her. She let out a small noise from somewhere in her throat.

Flint didn't say another word - he just stalked away.

George turned to Alicia and his angered expression softened immediately.

"Sorry about that," He said, starting to walk again.

Alicia tried to smile and answered, "That Flint! He's up to something, I know it."

George gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and left her at the door of the potions classroom, where he would face Snape.

……………………………….

Fred fell onto his bed, lying there and looking up at the ceiling. He turned on his stomach and put his head on his arms, closing his eyes. He didn't feel like doing anything. The Common Room was empty, and he liked how quiet it was.

After about five minutes of lying there, he felt a smooth brush against his lips. Then he felt something –or someone- crawl on top of him, sitting on his lower back and then lying on top of him, resting their head atop his shoulders.

"Hey…" Said Angelina.

"Hi, Angel." Fred answered, his eyes still closed.

Angelina began to kiss the back of his neck, and he felt waves of excited electricity surge through him once more, like every time she touched or kissed him. Angelina then began to massage his shoulders, kissing different parts of his upper back over his shirt.

She started to pull his shirt up over his head, and Fred helped her along, still lying there in a relaxed state. Angelina kissed his bare back, trailing kisses down his spine and back up again.

Fred turned over from underneath her, and looked up at her with contentment.

Angelina pushed the hair out of his eyes and ran her hand down his face, along his neck, over his chest and to his six-pack. She trailed her fingers over the ripples in his chest, and then moved her hands up to his shoulders, massaging them and then kissing his neck.

"Angelina…" Fred whispered, lifting her chin up with his finger so that he could look her in the eyes. "You're trying to hard."

Angelina bit her lip and stared into Fred's eyes. She didn't say a word; she just leaned in and kissed his lips. Fred sat up; their lips still together, and he pulled her closer to him as she sat on his lap.

Fred broke away gently, and she moved off of him to his side as he moved up the bed and rested his back against the headboard. She moved so that she was nestled between his chest and his arm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, putting his chin on her shoulder as they both stared out the window.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and then resting his head back on her shoulder.

They both felt that they could sit there together forever, and never be missing a single thing in their life. As long as they had each other, they had everything they needed. For the first time, Angelina stayed with him and she snuggled into his chest, content.

……………………….

George sat there, listening to the ticking of the clock and the scratch of a pen on paper, as Snape marked the papers atop his desk, saying aloud marks.

"A, A, A, oh… Flint… O, A, A, Slytherin… O, A, A, A, A, hmm… E, A, A… WEASLEY." Snape muttered as he raised his eyes to look at George. "George Weasley, in fact. What a coincidence." Snape didn't even look at the paper, but kept a steady eye on George. "T."

George felt his face grow red. He had worked so long on that paper. He was about to get up and protest, but he remembered that Alicia told him to keep his mouth shut. He just looked down at the desk he was sitting at.

Snape made an angered noise and then spat, "Fine, Weasley. Out. Now."

George was only happy to oblige. He walked out of the room and down the hall, sighing and relieved that the worst was over. As long as he didn't get another detention with Snape in the next month, he wouldn't go insane. He smiled at his own thoughts, and walked down through an empty, dim-lit corridor, on his way back to the Common Room.

"Come on!"

"Hel-"

"Shh…"

George stopped at the sound of two voices. They were muffled, but he could still make out what they had said. The first voice sounded like a male, and the second, a female. He knew it was none of his business, but he strained to hear what else they were saying.

"Shut it…" The boys voice said again.

It seemed that the voices were coming from the broom closet to his left. George raised an eyebrow. He decided he wouldn't bug them when he heard-

"Spinnet!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Had the boy said what he thought he had? Spinnet? As in, Alicia Spinnet?

There was a rustle and then the boy spoke again: "Kiss me harder."

George's mouth fell open. Alicia was making out with some unknown guy (to him at least) in a flipping broom closet! His heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces in that one moment.

Silence.

"Get- Sto-" Alicia was stammering and her voice sounded much more blurred.

Probably because her tongue was stuck down his throat, George thought with anger and hurt, mixing in his brain.

Then Alicia spoke again, this time loud and clear so that there was no mistaking it. "Flint!"

George blinked several times. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself, in pure shock. So this was how it was? She pretended that Flint was awful in front of him, and then later, snogged him in broom closets? And tonight… he had been coming over to them so that he could shag her again, and she made up some bullshit story to fool him?

He was silent in mixed thoughts. When he snapped out of his thoughts for a moment, he listened to the rustling inside the broom closet. He was about to walk away when he heard someone crying.

"Get off me you evil, rotten…" Alicia began to say with a shaky voice and then:

SLAP.

He heard movement that sounded like a fallen body and then more crying. The crying was then drowned by something that covered her mouth. George didn't know what to think… did she want whatever was happening.

Another sob.

-----

(Meanwhile…)

Flint had taken off her bra finally, and she stood there trembling, trying to wrench herself from his grasp as he threw her shirt and bra to the floor. He began to pull up her skirt and push forwards to her, running his hands over her bare chest and pushing his mouth forcefully against hers.

"You know you like it…" He said in a low whisper to her ear.

He tried to kiss her again but she pulled away. He grabbed her chin in his hands and tried to pull her face to his with force, still running his hands along her body.

"Come on!" He said with frustration.

Alicia wanted to yell for someone. Anyone. "Hel-"

Flint threw a hand over her mouth. "Shh…" He whispered, straining to hear any sign of someone advancing on them from outside.

He pulled up her skirt higher, so it rested on the sides of her hips. He brought her legs up slightly and pushed against her, licking her neck and kissing it roughly. Alicia pulled her head away and tried to kick him, but he wouldn't let go of the tight hold he had on her body.

"Spinnet!" Flint said with anger. He pulled her in closer to him and moaned as he ran his hands over her body. "Kiss me harder." He ordered, holding his wand and her wand as well, up to her as a threat.

She did as she was told, and Flint pocketed his wand, throwing hers on the ground, out of her reach.

She was getting scared now. Flint was pushing against her harder and quicker… she had no idea how far he would go. "Get- Sto-" She tried to protest but he slammed his lips on hers and dug his hands into her arms, harming her. His hands gripped so hard around her arms that she yelled his name to try to stop him. "Flint!"

Flint released his tight grip from her arms and moved his hands along her sides until he reached her thighs and moved his hands underneath her, trying to pull off her remaining articles of clothing.

She was so frightened; she had no idea what she was going to do. How was she going to push off an older, stronger, boy? She couldn't contain her tears any longer, and they began to fall freely down her face. Flint looked at her with disgust, but said nothing, as he was too concentrated on taking off everything he could from her, but he couldn't seem to pull down her underwear from her thighs, as his fingers were large and clumsy.

Alicia took a breath of air and tried to steady her voice as she said, "Get off me you evil, rotten…"

She broke off as she saw the angered look in Flint's eyes, as he drew back his large hand and slapped her hard across her face. He hit her so hard and with such force as she ended up falling over to the side, and lying on the ground crying as she felt her cheek heat up and bruise.

Flint crawled onto her body and began to kiss her once more, sticking his tongue in her mouth and then stopping to look at her with a triumphant look upon his face.

Alicia tried to curl up and hide herself. She was ashamed and scared and alone, with some madman Slytherin trying to have sex with her. She drew a shaky breath and sobbed as tears ran down her bruised cheeks.

--------

George couldn't stop the gut feeling in his stomach, that something wasn't quite right. Why would Alicia, someone who had hated Flint and yelled at him and got hurt by him ever since the beginning of her time at Hogwarts, now be snogging him? And why did it sound like she was crying?

George pulled himself together and wrenched open the door to the closet, looking down to see Alicia, bruised and crying, underneath Flint, who had turned his head around to see who it was that opened the door. Flint looked terrified as he stared up at George, who stood there open-mouthed at what was happening before him.

"What the bloody hell?" He said in amazement and then his jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed, and he stared at Flint with the most unbelievable hate that was ever possible. "What do you think your doing?" He growled.

"George!" Alicia whimpered in relief.

Flint stood up. "Oh? So now we're a hero, Weasley? Now you're going to beat the shit out of me for having a little fun?" Flint smirked.

George felt his face grow red. He was smirking. He was smiling, and mocking him.

Before he even knew himself, what was happening, he was on top of Flint on the ground, punching his face and body. He stood up and picked Flint up by the scruff of his unbuttoned robes and threw him against the wall, pulling out his wand and muttering under laboured breath. Flint was frozen like a statue and had fallen forward, lying on his face on the ground.

Then, very slowly, he turned towards Alicia, who was sitting on the ground, still in the closet. Her face was buried in her arms as she hugged her knees. He blinked his eyes a couple times as they softened from the anger that they once held, and he stood there in front of her, not knowing what to do.

"Alicia?" He whispered.

He walked over to her and she still cried softly. She looked up at him and then sniffed a couple times, rubbing her eyes and standing, covering the top half of her body with her crossed arms, and tugging her skirt down to its regular position.

"Oh my god, Alicia…" He whispered.

Then, he took her in his arms and hugged her closely. He wanted to be her safety. He wanted to hold her and make it all better. He wanted to love her and never leave her side. He felt her finally wrap her arms around him in return.

They stood there for a while in an embrace, and then George took her at arms length and stared into her eyes. He sighed and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Then, he took off his black robe coat, and put it on her. It was very large for her, but she held it close to her body like it was a perfect fit and made an attempt to smile up at him as he stood there in his white dress shirt, looking down at her with worry.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

George nodded. "We have to see Dumbledore."

"No!" Alicia said very suddenly, arguing with his steady and slightly angered tone. "No, we can't. No one can know about this except you, me, and him. And he's not going to tell anybody…" Alicia nodded over to Flint who lay motionless on the ground. "Unless he wants to get expelled."

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" George argued.

"No, you don't get it! Look, no one can know about this…" Alicia began.

George read her expression and sighed. "There is NOTHING to be ashamed of…"

"Just please… don't tell anybody, please! I don't want everyone staring at me thinking, 'oh, there goes that poor girl who couldn't fight against Flint'. And then behind my back, they all talk about how, 'unfortunate' I am. I don't want their sympathy! And I don't want Dumbledore taking extra percussions to look after the 'weak' student, and I don't want anyone knowing that I was infected and touched, and roughed around, by Flint!" Alicia stammered, keeping her voice calm but she couldn't control the tears that rolled along her already tear-stained cheeks. "Please, just… if you were going to do anything for me…"

George sighed and looked away. "I don't know Alicia… this is really serious."

Alicia's voice began to shake. "Please! George! Please… look. Don't make me wish you never rescued me and stopped this. I would rather have sat through that than have everyone know and everyone talk, and the rest of my life have to stand out as the 'poor and defenceless girl'. The worst thing I could ever have would be sympathy."

George held his breath and then looked to her eyes. "Are you saying you would have never told me if I hadn't been here?"

Alicia paused and seemed to be thinking about this. Then, with tearful eyes that looked through him, pushed into his mind and held nothing but truth, she answered: "You would have been the only person I would have told."

…………………

…………………….

………………………..

……………………

………………

I know that's an odd place to leave it, maybe, but I want cliffhangers, cause they are always good! Anyways, uh, get back to me people and review! Another note is that in the marking scene when Snape was reading aloud the marks, their mark schemes are different than ours. O is for highest, T is lowest and not acceptable, A is the 'you just passed' mark and E is in between highest and just passing, and finally, D is the fail, but still not as low as T.

-Kit


	8. Dumbledore's Army

Hey again. It's my birthday! (August the 16th) yay! I am so happy, so I thought I'd put up a chapter and ask you guys that, for a present, if you could please, please, review! I can't wait to write more, the best part is coming, really, really, really soon! So anyways, I'll talk to you all after the chapter! But before I do that, some shout-outs!

HermioneRocks2003- you reviewed to 'Everything To Fight For', but I thought you deserved recognition because you read it all in one night! Yay! Thanks! You're review was really sweet.

Valentines-hater- YAY! The only review I got last chapter… thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!

HPFanatic04- you didn't review to my last chapter but that's all right cause you were probably busy! (I couldn't review to your chapter you just put out cause it said I already did or something, so sorry! But it was really good!) Well anyways, about that story, people, read it cause it's the best thing ever! (And I'm not just saying this to return the favour, I'm serious!)

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I just own the plot. Yeah, just the plot.

……………………..

Chapter 8- Dumbledore's Army

George sat there, dumbfounded. Had he heard correctly? That didn't matter very much right now though, Alicia was crying in his arms as he rocked with her back and forth, sitting in the empty Common Room.

"Thank you for not telling anyone." She whispered into his chest.

He put his fingers through her hair and held her close. Then he broke away from her for a moment and picked up Flint, throwing him into the broom closet and grabbing Alicia's clothes off the floor. He handed her the bra and shirt and she shoved them in the robe pocket.

"Don't forget their in there." He said with a slight smile. "Don't want someone reaching into my robe pocket and finding them."

Alicia half-laughed, half-sobbed, and half-hiccupped at the same time which made for a very interesting noise.

"Stop trying to cheer me up." She said, but a smile still coming through on her face.

George swung an arm around her shoulder and walked her out of the hallway and into the long hall where they would soon end up at the portrait. He took a shortcut and they were soon inside Griffindor Common Room.

Alicia turned to George and blushed quickly. She then said in a quiet voice, "Can I sort of give you this cloak tomorrow? I'm sort of… you know…" She broke off looking down at the closed cloak over her body.

George stood there for a moment confused and then he looked at her and nodded. "Oh! Oh, uh, yeah… sure. I just need it for dress code on Monday."

She laughed and nodded at him.

He paused and thought for a moment. He remembered giving her the coat, but he never remembered her being well… partially naked. He never really thought about it until now. He glanced at her and his eyes trailed from her knee high socks that framed her beautiful legs, to her bare skin and then his black cloak that was much to long for her. The sleeves went way past her hands and her hair was flowing down in waves to her shoulders.

"George?"

George snapped out of his trance and looked into her eyes again. "Uh… I was thinking about something."

Alicia smiled. "Oh, okay… well I'm going to go to bed. Thanks." She said with a smile, giving him a quick hug.

George watched her disappear behind the wall and he sighed and began to walk up to his dormitory.

………………………….

In the morning, George awoke to a sudden rush of cold and when he opened his eyes and looked around he saw Fred standing with his blankets in his hands, a smirk on his face. He looked down and saw himself on a bare, sheet less bed, with just boxers on.

"Hey, its becoming winter you know!" George complained, trying to wrench the blankets out of Fred's hands and pull them back over him.

"Get out of bed. I'm serious. It's time we star working harder on out stuff." Fred said.

George sat up and thought hard for a second. "We are always working hard on our stuff."

Fred smiled. "Its time to sell our head-less hats."

George smiled remembering their invention. You placed the hat on your head, and your head and the hat disappeared. With all of the stuff- being Alicia and worrying about Quidditch with his brother being Keeper and not playing well in front of crowds and all… he was only good when he thought no one was watching, and what use was that?

George grabbed a handful of headless hats and ran down the stairs with Fred, hoping Hermione wasn't there to tell them off. He then ran back up the stairs because he realized he wasn't wearing anything but boxers.

………………………….

During breakfast that day, Fred was sitting and talking with Angelina, and George was talking with Alicia, and Lee and Katie were endlessly flirting.

"Are you doing okay?" George whispered to her when Fred turned to Angelina momentarily.

Alicia smiled at him. "I'm all right, just don't worry about me. Okay?"

He tried to nod.

"So as I was saying," Fred said, turning back to George, "the headless hats are coming along nicely… kids everywhere in the common room wanted them. You think we have about… fifty extra galleons than before?"

George nodded. "But you have to deduct the money we used for supplies…"

"You think too much into that, you know." Fred said.

George smiled. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Well at least it's good to know that one of you guys have brains." A voice called out from behind them. Hermione Granger was standing there, hands on hips.

"Oh no…" Fred muttered.

"Look, we weren't doing anything wrong." George protested.

"I wasn't going to talk to you about anything like that. But those headless hats are a good bit of magic… how do you get the disappearing spell to go past the object?" She said, hands still on hips, flinging her messy hair behind her.

Alicia giggled near George's shoulder and Angelina smiled up at Hermione.

"We're still not telling you," Fred began.

George added in, "trade secrets."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat in between George and Lee. George moved closer to Alicia to give her more room, silently wishing that it didn't have to be the only reason.

"What's up?" Lee asked, apparently confused on why Hermione was choosing to sit in between them.

Hermione leaned forward toward the middle of the table, and beckoned them to come closer. They all leaned in and she said in a very quiet voice, "You all hate Umbridge?"

Fred scoffed. "Don't get us started on that woman!"

A grin spread across Hermione's face. "Well then you all wouldn't mind learning some REAL Defence Against The Dark Arts instead of having to pretend that what Umbridge is teaching us is any use… and she is only making us read so…" She looked around at all their faces, as they began to lean closer, interested. "So uh, meet us in the 'Hogs Head' on the next Hogsmade Weekend. We can start a group of Defence Against The Dark Arts classes ourselves… trained by Harry."

"Who's 'us'?" Asked George.

"Why Harry?" Asked Katie.

"Oh." Hermione smiled. "By us, I mean Harry, Ron and I, and a couple other people who have agreed to hear us out. And um… Why Harry? Because he's really been there. He's really BEEN against he-who-must-not-be-named."

With that, she winked, leaned over and whispered something into George's ear that made him nod, and walked away.

Alicia sighed and looked at everyone. "Well what was that all about?" She looked to George.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I don't know, I guess she has a point though. Umbridge isn't teaching us stuff and well, it's getting a lot more dangerous." George said, taking a huge swig of pumpkin juice.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think I'll go. I mean, might as well, no harm done." Lee said, picking up some bacon and shoving it into his mouth.

Katie nodded. "Yeah me too."

"I'm in." Said Angelina.

"Who isn't?" Said Fred.

"Yeah, of course." Alicia said.

George smiled. "I'll be there."

"Well, what did she whisper to you?" Alicia asked as everyone continues eating and talking among one-another.

"Oh uh… nothing important. Just scolding me about the headless hats." He lied.

"Oh…" Alicia nodded.

Fred turned to George and George said, "SHE, as in Umbridge, SAID THAT IT MIGHT BE GOOD FOR us to read to learn, THE evil little... She needs to get her priorities in ORDER." He stressed on some of the words and everyone stared at him, a bit confused.

Fred nodded after sitting there and thinking about what he was trying to say. 'She said that it might be good for the order'… then he said, "I agree." In a serious tone, staring straight at George.

Both twins winked at each other and the others sighed.

"I have a feeling they know something we don't…" Angelina began, raising her coffee to her lips.

"They know A LOT, we don't… and I'd rather not know most of it." Alicia said, grinning at Fred.

They all laughed.

………………………………..

Hogsmade weekend came quicker than George expected. It snuck up on him so fast that in the early hours of the morning, he awoke to find that it was already Hogsmade day. He liked going there for the joke shop, and he liked going there because he got to hang out with everyone without the worry of teachers… unless you consider occasionally seeing them in the 'three broomsticks' or talking to someone they knew. But they weren't a problem, you just slink by them and they never knew you were there.

George climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror. He was still in his boxers, so he flexed in front of the mirror and checked out his stomach. He smiled thinking that it was the best he was going to do. He looked a bit more built than Fred, because he practiced Quidditch a tiny bit more than he did, but they were pretty much the same build.

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and frowned. How was he supposed to win Alicia over, looking like this? At that moment, it became painfully clear, that he was in love with Alicia Spinnet. Not just some tiny love, but big love that he wanted her so badly he'd do just about anything… but his best wasn't good enough.

'I'm not the best looking bloke she's ever seen', he thought to himself. 'I'm not adorably cute, I'm not smart, I'm just well… I don't even think I'm as good as Fred. I'm like, the leftover half.'

He shrugged off his thoughts that seemed to dampen his spirits quickly. He didn't want to go to Hogsmade right now. He didn't want to face Alicia, because now it was clear to him that he was in love with her and that he couldn't do anything about it, or anything to win her heart. She'd consider him a freak if he even said something about them having a proper relationship. He knew what she would be thinking: reckless, un-romantic, Weasley.

He put on a plain black sweater and old blue jeans. Then he threw on his shoes which all of the sudden, while he looked down at them as he tied the laces, seemed -for the first time in his life- not good enough. He was used to being poor and having to wear and use old things that were either hand-me-downs, given away, or his from before he could remember… but now as he looked at the shoes that used to be a white and were now a grey and rusted-brown colour, the sides peeling and the laces repaired with old knots of string tying them together, they seemed not good enough for Alicia.

'_You could never give her what she needed.'_ A voice in his head whispered. '_That would require money.'_

George licked his dry lips and looked at his jeans, the sides torn and sewn together, the knees missing large spaces with another, darker type of blue (which was trying to fake itself to being what was there before) was sewn in patches overtop.

He sighed and walked out of the room, trying not to wake Lee, Fred, a guy named Dan and his friend Josh, up from their sleep. When he got downstairs, he looked into the remains of the fire and sat down on the couch, just staring.

………………………..

Fred got up warily, looking over into the beds of his friends and tiptoeing out of the room after he threw on a blue shirt and jeans. He walked slowly down the stairs as to not wake anyone up, and when he reached the bottom, stood there silently, waiting for Angelina to show up. He bit his lip, checking his watch every so often, until he saw Angelina come over, her hair in tiny braids and a smile on her face.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, savouring the taste of his lips on hers, opening her mouth slowly allowing him to gain access with his tongue. She slowly broke apart, but still kept extremely close to him, and kissed the sides of him mouth, staring deeply into his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her over to the nearest couch, lowering himself slowly on to her and kissing her lips playfully as she giggled. Then he began to deepen them and lengthen them, until he began playfully biting at her bottom lip and pushing his tongue into her mouth, moving his body against hers slowly.

"What – the – hell."

Fred could tell his twins voice from a mile away, and from the tone, it was more of a surprised, impressed, angry… well, pretty much a mix of emotions all at once. Fred stopped kissing Angelina and slowly broke away from her lips, opening his eyes in more of a frightened, accused look, and turning his head slowly to bide time for himself. This was it. He got off of Angelina and stood up in front of his brother, trying to force a grin onto his face.

"Well…?" George began. "Answer my question. What the hell?"

Fred rubbed his eye with one hand and then dropped it to his side, staring at his brother. "Well, me and Angelina here… well… we uh, seem to be what um… some people would call, well rather a lot of people would call, and I'm not saying as in a bad way-"

George cut him off. "You seem to be not saying at all…" He implied.

"Yes, well, you see… we're a uh… a couple. Err, but it's a good thing, really!" Fred said all very quickly.

"I see." George said with a stern expression on his face, as he stroked his chin. "WELL OF COURSE IT'S A GOOD THING, YOU DIM-WITTED GIT!" George exclaimed, his expression softening. He smiled and gave Fred a good pat on the back. "Way to go, mate! You are, the master." He said, winking at Angelina.

Angelina laughed and looked over at Fred with a sort of embarrassed grin.

"W-what? Y-y-your err… okay with uh, this?" He stuttered.

"N-n-not I-I-if y-y-you t-t-talk t-to h-h-her l-l-l-l-like th-th-this!" He joked with a grin across his face.

Fred punched him lightly and then he wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist. "Well then, I'm glad. Just don't tell Katie, Alicia, or Lee. We want to tell 'em on our own time."

George nodded. He had no means of telling any of them, especially Alicia, cause it would just show her that he wasn't as good as Fred. Right now, the thought was bothering him so much, it was eating at the back of his brain, edging him on to do something really stupid.

"Oh well…" He muttered to himself as he saw Fred and Angelina leave the portrait hole together.

…………………..

Soon, Alicia found herself handing in her forms to an angry Filch, and a peering Umbridge. She was standing in between Katie and Angelina, who were all quite bored with the regular check.

"I just want to go." Katie whined, fixing her hair.

Angelina only nodded, looking as though she was hard in thinking about something.

Alicia waited for Filch to say it was okay to go, and then they all made their way down to Hogsmade. She realized she hadn't spoken to George or seen him, all morning.

"Where are George, Lee and Fred?" Alicia asked, trying to sound as though she didn't care… but really, she didn't. Why would she? She didn't care, right?

"They are going to meet us later after they visit the joke-shops. Then we will all get together and go to that meeting that Hermione kid told us about." Angelina said happily.

"Oh… yeah." Said Alicia.

……………………..

After a while, Fred, George and Lee, all decided to meet up with the girls. They shoved their bags full of jokes and sweets, into their pockets, and walked up to 'The Three Broomsticks'. After about five minutes, the girls came into view, talking and laughing with each other.

"Hey." They all said together.

Fred winked at Angelina, Lee moved a bit closer to Katie, and George and Alicia exchanged glances. Then, they all walked off toward the rough part of Hogsmade, to go into the 'Hogs Head'.

When they arrived there, Fred, George and Lee all exchanged excited glances. The place looked awesome. The door could have been in better shape, with its peeling paint, and you couldn't see through the windows, but the sign that hung from the door said 'The Hogs Head' in black peeling letters, and the picture was a severed hog head, laying on a white cloth, bleeding over it and drenching it in red.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia, all looked at it with disgust. It didn't look like the cleanest place that they had ever seen.

Soon, a lot of students began to pile up with them, all glancing at the place with curious but foreboding looks on their faces. They all began to enter, and as soon as Fred, Lee, and George, got a good look around, they felt s though they were about to hurl.

The ground they were on was practically dirt, the chairs were broken and then fixed very roughly, the cups along the shelves were dirty and a man behind the counter seemed to be trying to clean them with a rag, and only making them worse.

Not only was the place odd, but the people inside, covered from head to toe so that you couldn't see their faces, were all very odd as well. They all had something eerie about them, and you couldn't tell if they were looking at you or not.

"We'll have… 27 Butterbeers!" George said to the man.

He grunted and threw down the rag, going over and grabbing cups.

"Cough up, people!" Fred said happily. "We don't have enough money for you!"

After Fred had collected the money, and George and Lee distributed the Butterbeer, they all sat down and silently stared at Harry.

A huge discussion of questions arose, all of which Hermione and Harry tired to answer. When a couple people asked questions that seemed to be very personal, George and Fred would but in and give answers that didn't exactly make the person feel comfortable.

After a while, Hermione took out a sheet of paper and they all signed their names, as to say they were there and agree that they want to take part in the group. Soon, people began to clear our, and so did Fred, George, Alicia, Lee, Angelina, and Katie.

……………………….

It didn't take long for their first lesson to come up, and they all found themselves heading down o where Hermione told them was a room that only appeared when you need it (which Fred and George remembered because it once was a broom closet when they needed to hide from Filch).

When they walked in, it was a neat little room filled with pillows and Defence Against The Dark Arts books. They all sat down and looked up at Harry who was supposed to be the one making a speech.

Hermione began speaking; telling them about why they were here, and then the attention went to Harry as he started to speak as well. Everyone was quite quiet, listening to Harry tell them about how he managed to get past Voldemort with some simple spells, until Hermione stuck up her hand.

Without waiting for Harry to choose her, she said, "I think we should vote on a leader."

"Harry's the leader!" Fred and George snapped at Hermione.

Hermione blinked a couple times from having two twins turn and snap at her at the same time, but then she turned to Harry and said, "I think we should vote. All in favour of Harry being the leader?"

Every hand rose.

"Good."

Harry nodded and began speaking again, when Hermione shot her hand in the air and interrupted again.

"I think we should have a name." Hermione said.

There was a low buzz of whispers in agreement, and then George said, "How about, The Ministry Are Morons Group?"

There were a few laughs and then Alicia said, "What about the Defence Association? The DA for short…"

"DA's good." Piped up Ginny, "bit it should stand for Dumbledore's Army."

"Isn't that the ministry's worst fear?" Angelina asked as she leaned against Fred's shoulder.

"Yep!" Ginny said happily.

There was a lot of excited discussion and laughs and then Hermione said, "All in favour of Dumbledore's Army?"

Every hand shot into the air.

"Motion passed!" She said as she scribbled down the name onto the list of people's names and pinned it up on the wall so that the words: DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY were in clear view.

Soon, Harry got them working on simple spells that many people surprisingly, couldn't do very well. Fred and George worked together, Alicia and Angelina was a pair, and Lee and Katie were also a group.

After a while of practicing, Fred and George went behind a kid named Zechariahs Smith and began knocking his wand out of his hand, every time he opened his mouth. Harry stared, apparently confused and then caught sight of Fred and George.

"Sorry, Harry…" George muttered through laughs. "But it was too damn easy!"

………………..

…………………….

…………………………

…………………….

……………….

That chapter was a bit of explaining, the next one will be good. I did my research and most of that stuff happened in the book, with me switching things around, so you know! I have a bit more to add until the best part comes up, yay! Well anyways, read and review, I love to hear from you!

-Kit


	9. Quidditch No More

Hey again guys, I want to thank you all for reviewing! YAY! Well anyways, here is the next chapter, and I think you'll like it a bunch… some pretty important stuff happens in the next couple of chapters, and the 'escape' will most likely happen… fourth chapter from now if all goes well. I have them planned out and everything, so yay! Well just review all right? I'll talk to you after the chapter!

HPFanatic04- I ended up getting that review from you after all! YAY! And it was totally great, I loved how long it was and it made me feel so happy for you! Hooray! I hope you feel better cause you said you were mad in your last review… L I feel bad for you, so tell me if your okay now! J (Thanks for the happy belated birthday! You made my belated birthday wonderful!)

WordSculpter- I'm glad to hear from you again, I hope your vacation was wonderful and I'm glad you're enjoying my story! J I'm so happy you didn't forget about me! For a second there, I thought I lost you as a review, and I love your reviews!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own most of the plot. Some ideas are J.K. Rowling's; I just branch off of them. Do not sue, thanks.

………………………..

Chapter 9- Quidditch No More

His lips were tender, trailing kisses down her neck and up again, kissing her lips softly, like his gentle spirit. He lay on top of her, staring into her eyes and kissing her every so often.

He called out her name… "Alicia."

She pulled him closer to her, feeling his soft body as it fit perfectly against her own.

"Alicia… Alicia!" He called to her.

She kissed him more deeply. She loved him… she really did…

"ALICIA!"

Her eyes shot open.

"Finally! We're going down to breakfast. It's Quidditch today. Just make sure your there." Angelina said as she and Katie looked down at her from the sides of her four-poster.

Alicia groaned and turned around, shoving her face into her fluffy pillow, closing her eyes and trying to remember where her dream left off. It had been so wonderful, so alive and so real.

"What were you dreaming about anyways?" Katie asked as Angelina left the room to head to breakfast.

Alicia looked up to Katie and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand so little stars erupted in them. "Nothing… I can't remember." She lied.

"Oh okay… cause you were tossing and turning." Katie said, grabbing her Quidditch robes. "Well, come down soon."

Alicia nodded and watched Katie leave. She suddenly felt guilty. She had been dreaming about George Weasley. She shouldn't have been, she thought.

'_I have to stop thinking and dreaming of him…'_ she thought to herself. '_You guys weren't meant to be together… he isn't right for you… he isn't, is he? No. You've known each other too long.'_

She yawned and stretched, crawling out of bed and slipping on her clothes. She grabbed her Quidditch robes and walked out of the room, brushing her hair as she walked down the stairs. She stopped suddenly, seeing George standing over by a couch talking to Fred, laughing along with him. She didn't really want to see him right now, especially after that dream.

She stood there for a while and waited for them to leave, but it didn't look like they were going to, and she could already feel her stomach rumbling. She began to run across the common room to the portrait and she heard George call out her name.

"Not now – can't talk - sorry!" She said quickly, running through the portrait hole and down the hallway.

George stood there open-mouthed, and then he shrugged to show his brother he didn't care, but inside, he was wondering why she didn't stop to even say hi.

………………………………..

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Lee's voice rang out, as usual through the stadium.

George looked up to see Harry, far above the crowd, looking around for the snitch. Then he looked over at his brother, who was bothered by the Slytherin's singing very loudly, 'Weasley Is Our King'. He had to admit, it was a catchy tune.

"Spinnet passes to Johnson… Amazing hit by the beater brother Fred… Griffindor gains on Slytherin hoops…" Lee yelled.

George looked over to see Alicia about to throw the quaffel when one of the Slytherin beaters shot the bludger toward her, and it skimmed the side of her broom.

"Close call for Spinnet, and she throws… SHIT!"

"Jordan!" McGonagol scolded.

"Sorry… uh, Johnson… Slytherin takes possession…" Lee continued.

George sped off toward the bludger and gave it a good hard whack toward Flint. He sped off to the other corner and met up with his brother, whacking a bludger away from behind him.

Alicia was shooting to the other end of the pitch, leaning in on her broom to gain speed. She shot off toward the goal and threw the Quaffel as it was passed to her, straight through the middle hoop. They were loosing… unless Harry didn't catch the Quaffel now-

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee said in a booming voice.

Cheers began to erupt around them as they landed on the ground, beaming with happiness. Harry was hit off guard by a bludger from Slytherin, and Angelina helped him up, asking if he was all right. He nodded.

Malfoy was stalking around Harry, muttering to him. Fred stood by Angelina and George walked to Harry, shaking his hand.

"Nice job, Harry…" He broke off when Malfoy sneered out, "Weasley… Couldn't miss the stink of their home, could you, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Oh right, you don't mind because you spent the summer with them, didn't you Potter?" Then he turned to George and said, "Is your mother really that fat or was she just having a bad rash every time I saw her? Or… the rash could have been mistaken for that ugly red hair you lot have."

George turned to stare at Malfoy with anger, and Fred began to advance forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Fred! No!" Angelina said, seizing him around the arm. "He's just trying to egg you on… you know better than that."

George began to advance as well, but Harry grabbed him to hold him back with all his strength. Alicia and Katie grabbed a hold of Fred and looked around for a teacher, but Hooch was still scolding the Slytherin who had shot the beater at Harry.

"Their house stinks, doesn't it potter? Or… you could call it a house." He sneered.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Harry growled, struggling to keep George away from Malfoy.

George's insides burned. He had enough of the little rat, he wanted to pulverize him. He just wanted to feel the warm blood from Malfoy's jaw, trickle and spray down onto his hands. He wanted to kill the little leech; he had enough of all of his mouth.

"Oh right, Potter. Couldn't be much worse than the smell of your mudblood mother." Malfoy sneered, smiling wickedly.

Harry lost his grip on George and George ran up to Malfoy, with Harry close behind him. He made contact with Malfoy's jaw and then began punching every inch of him that Harry wasn't.

"NO! GEORGE! HARRY! NO! STOP!" Angelina yelled out.

"George! Stop it!" Alicia screamed.

George was about to listen to Alicia, but he couldn't. He wanted to punch every bit of the little git he could get his fists on. All of the sudden, he felt a hand grab the neck of his robes and yank him up off Malfoy, choking him and making him gag. Then he came face to face, with Umbridge.

………………………..

Harry and George followed a silent McGonagol, who told Umbridge she could take them, and they were silent as well, not daring to speak to one another. The happiness of winning the game was far past evaporated and McGonagol strode into her office, ripping off her Griffindor scarf and staring at George who tried not to make eye contact.

"Potter. Weasley. I am very surprised at your actions!" McGonagol said, her nostrils flaring and her mouth in a tight line.

"Well you see-" Harry sputtered.

"What really happened was," George began.

"He insulted George's family." Harry said.

"And Harry's mother." George stated firmly.

"But you didn't wait for a teacher to come straighten it out? You thought to take it into your own hands? I am just so-" McGonagol was cut off my a cough and she tired to ignore it. "I will be giving you a week full of detentions!"

"HEM, HEM." Umbridge coughed louder. She didn't wait to be able to speak. "Only a weeks detentions? I am afraid that I will need to take these two off of the Quidditch team, on a lifelong ban."

"I'm afraid you don't have the authority, Dorles." McGonagol said.

"Well you are sadly, mistaken… if I wasn't given the authority to give punishment to whomever I please, it would make me have as much power as well…" she gave a high-pitched laugh. "Well- dare I say is, a common teacher. An educational decree."

McGonagol's breathing seemed to have stopped for a moment and she took the slip of paper in Umbridge's outstretched hand.

"W-what?" She muttered.

Umbridge nodded, her grin widening.

………………………………………

"WHAT? NO I'm SORRY I DIDN'T HEAR YOU, WHAT? WHAT!" Angelina screamed, pacing the common room.

"She said that Fred has to go off the team too…" George said quietly.

Alicia stood up. "What? He didn't do anything."

"I know… She said uh, that he would have if you guys didn't hold him back… and he is my twin so its better to be safe." George sighed and sunk lower into his chair.

"Oh my god… George, this sucks." Alicia said, sitting beside him and putting a comforting hand on his knee.

"NO DUH IT DOES!" Angelina still couldn't stop screaming.

Fred winced and walked up to her. "Calm down, Angel." He whispered to her.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? SERIOUSLY!" She yelled, pacing even quicker.

"This does suck… I got in trouble for something I couldn't do…" Fred glared at Katie, Alicia and Angelina. "I would have beat the crap out of him and actually feel a bit better about this."

Angelina sat down and put her face in her hands. "Okay…" She sighed. "No beaters, no SEEKER, and all we have is Ron. That leaves three good people on the team. Me, Katie, and Alicia." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, Ron will get better…" Alicia started.

George and Fred stood up.

"Damn." Fred said, pushing his hair back, but it just fell back into his face.

George shook his head. "Quidditch was just the only thing worth being here for."

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked.

Katie shrugged and piped up, "Well, we could have always used louder voices in the crowd… we got what we wanted." She smiled.

Lee walked through the portrait hole, looking glum as ever. "Hey." He said, sitting down on an armchair. "I heard."

"GREAT." Angelina's voice rose once more. "NOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO KNOW!" She looked on the verge of tears. She stood, and stormed up the stairs.

"Well," Katie shrugged, "It doesn't feel like we won anything."

Alicia tried to smile for Katie and pat her on the back. "Nope, it doesn't."

"Angelina had the right idea," Said Fred sourly.

"Yeah. We're turning in." George said, following his brother up the stairs and into their room.

……………………

It had been days since Fred, George, and Harry were kicked off the team, but the school was still in low spirits. Even Huffelpuff and ravenclaw thought the judgment was unfair, and were often found sulking and glaring at Slytherin. In fact, Slytherin seemed to be the only people who were happy.

Alicia was trying her hardest to cheer up George and Fred, and trying her hardest to calm Angelina down and help her not bite anyone's head off.

"Things will be okay." She said with a comforting hand on Angelina's.

"No it won't…" She muttered. She hadn't talked to Fred in days and was feeling quite guilty and angry with herself.

Fred came down and sat beside Angelina, and looked over with a bit of scared shyness, trying to catch her eye. He only looked at her quickly however, and looked back to his meal in front of him, barely eating anything, but still eating.

George wasn't hungry, and he was sitting there peeling the crust off a piece of toast, looking into the blankness of a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"You have to eat something, George." Alicia said.

George looked over to her with a look that showed he had forgotten where he was and didn't know why she was there. "Oh, uh yeah… nice day it is, yep."

Alicia sighed and took the toast from his hands and put it down on the table. "I didn't say anything about the day." She said softly.

George smiled weakly at her. "Sorry." He said.

She rubbed his back and then stood up. "Well I'm off to classes. Don't want to be late." And she left as soon as she had come.

………………………….

………………………………

…………………………………..

………………………………

…………………………

Hello once again! Okay this chapter is finished; it's a bit shorter than my others but still… I hope its good! Well anyways, I know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter, yes I do. And then the one after that I have a pretty rough idea but you know… So anyways, review and I will keep putting up chapters. No review, no chapter. Simple, but brilliant.

-Kit


	10. Dark Bite

Hey again. Short and sweet, lets get to the chapter. I'll talk later.

HPFanatic04- its so fun talking to you now! Yay! Thanks for the review, it was highly appreciated! Thank you for keeping my spirits high!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and I do own most of the plot, just some things had to be from OotP to make sense. I put them in my own words. So, anyways, here goes nothing.

……………………………

Chapter 10- Dark Bite

Fred shook George awake again.

"Since when do you ever get up before me?" George said groggily. He looked out the window and saw a black nights sky. "And since when do you get or wake people up at around three in the morning?"

He didn't answer. He just stared down at George, wide-eyed.

"I'm glad your talkative this morning… if that's what you want to call this time of night." George joked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Put on your cloak." Fred finally said. "Dad's in trouble."

George couldn't have remembered a time that he and his twin had put on their cloaks any quicker. After less than one minute, they were both running along the halls. It was almost Christmas, so the castle was freezing. They ran up to the gargoyles that happily hopped out of the way ('jolly good' 'morning, sir') and allowed them to reach Dumbledore's office.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry, were already there.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" George said walking up slowly to the front of his desk. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore gave a weak smile and answered, "Harry has had a vision, and your father has been hurt by Voldemorts snake. He's in the hospital, and I want you all to go to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, to wait for your mothers consent for you to go see him."

Ginny and Ron looked as though they had already heard this, so they both looked down at their shoelaces.

"What? No! We have to go see him!" Fred protested.

Dumbledore shook his head. "You can't. What would they say at St Mungo's if you just waltzed in without them having told your mother yet? You have to wait."

"No, our fathers hurt and we deserve to be able to go and see him!" George said, his jaw set.

"Do you all know how to use a Portkey?" Dumbledore said, picking up an old teapot from his desk.

They all nodded and touched a finger to the portkey. George felt an immediate pull from somewhere behind his navel, and he jerked forward, watching the world around him swim out of focus and they all landed, toppling over, at Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, where Sirius stood there by the fireplace.

"I've heard." He said as they all looked up at him from the ground. "Dumbledore said he'll live."

Ginny was the first to stand up. "Well that must mean that-"

She had said what everyone was thinking. That must mean that he was close to death. George suddenly felt hatred towards Harry and he glared at him, along with Fred who seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Bed, anyone?" Sirius asked.

They all glared at him.

"All right, maybe not." Sirius said, walking over to a chair and sitting on it. Ginny, Ron and Harry all sat on a three-seated couch, Fred took the spot beside Sirius, and George plopped down in an armchair, located at the far side of the room.

"You think he'll be okay?" Ginny asked.

No one answered.

"Butterbeer, anyone?" Asked Sirius, raising his wand and saying, "_Accio Butterbeer_."

Butterbeer shot to all of them, and they took it gratefully. It must have been a couple hours going by, as they sat there in silence, sipping their Butterbeer and muttering what was on their mind quietly. Ginny's head was rolling to one side, as she slowly fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry was sitting there, deep in thought.

_'Harry… He made this happen.'_ Thought George angrily. He took another sip of Butterbeer and his thoughts started to make more sense to him. '_No he didn't… if it wasn't for him, who knows where dad would be? I should be thanking him…'_

Fred slammed his butterbeer down. "We should be able to go see him now." He said, standing.

"George, sit." Sirius said.

"He's Fred." George said lazily.

Sirius growled from somewhere in his throat. "Sit, Fred. We're not going anywhere until we have permission. What would the healers say if we all marched in…?"

"Save your breath." Growled Fred. "We've heard the same thing from Dumbledore."

"And he's right." Barked Sirius, sounding more like a dog.

An owl fluttered into the room, handing Sirius a letter from its leg.

"How'd the owl get in…?" Ginny began, as she slowly began to wake up.

Sirius however, was more consumed in the letter than in what Ginny was saying.

"Well?" George asked. He took the letter from Sirius who had outstretched his hand for George. "Mum says that we can see him in the afternoon…" George muttered, his eyes scrolling across the page. "Nothing to worry about, get a good rest, don't do anything you shouldn't- typical mum."

Sirius got up. "Well, do as she says. Up to bed with the lot of you."

They did as they were told and went up to bed, falling into a deep sleep.

…………………………

Fred and George went to meet Arthur in the hospital at noon, along with everyone else.

"Hey dad." George said, giving his dad a quick one-armed hug.

"Dad! Hey!" Said Fred, also giving his dad a one-armed hug.

Arthur told everyone how he was going to be in the hospital for a little while longer, and Mrs. Weasley added, "Well Arthur, we will be staying at Sirius's house for Christmas."

After their visit, they all went back to Grimmauld Place and sat around, playing exploding snap and other games. There was a knock at the door, and Sirius went to answer it. Mrs. Black didn't hear it and to the others relief, didn't start screaming again.

"Afternoon, everyone." Said Moody, coming in and his magical eye swivelling around to look everywhere. "Me n' Lupin brought letters." He said, his normal eye resting on Lupin who had just walked into the room, laughing with Sirius.

"Oh, Harry and Ron, Hermione sent you one. She's still in school; it's not out quite yet… no sense in you guys going back either. Um… George, Alicia's written to you. Her owl was twirling around the burrow when I got there." Lupin said, handing Ron and George letters. "Lee's written to the both of you." He added, giving Fred a badly wrapped and lumpy package.

Fred tore open the package and in it were a bunch of Canary Creams. Fred stowed them in his pocket before Sirius, Lupin, or Mad-eye could see them, and gave George a wink, reading the letter that went along with them.

George ripped open the letter and sat in an armchair in the far corner. He began to read:

_George,_

_ Dumbledore has told Lee, Katie, Hermione, Angelina, and I, about your father obtaining an injury and that is why you have left. We were told not to tell anyone else or make it seem suspicious that you were gone, which seemed like a very odd thing to say… I'm sorry to hear about your dad, is he going to be okay? Are you staying away from Hogwarts for Christmas? Send me a letter back, please. Happy Christmas. I'll send you another letter and a gift on the eve of Christmas._

_ Love from, _

_ Alicia_

George smiled. LOVE from, Alicia. Not, 'from your friend' or just 'from' or 'sincerely yours' but, 'Love'. Of course, this could have been just coincidence, so there was no point in dragging on thoughts of her actually liking him. He took a quill from the table and looked around for a piece of parchment. He found one that was quite old, but shrugged. It wasn't like anything else he had wasn't old, so what was a piece of yellowing parchment to him? He scribbled on the date at the top corner and began to write:

_Alicia,_

_ I am happy to tell you that dad will be okay. I'm not sure how much I'm supposed to tell you, so I'll leave it at that. Odd things are going on around here, that's for sure. Yes, I am staying away from Hogwarts for Christmas; I think it will be the first time since I've been at Hogwarts that I will actually do so. Are you heading home, yourself? I need to know where to send your letters. Please send your next letter not to the burrow, but to the old barn down near Grimmauld Street, I can pick it up there. Merry Christmas, I'll miss you._

_ -George_

George restrained from putting, 'with love' in case he seemed suspicious, and folded the parchment up, rolling it and tying it with string. He grabbed Lee's note and read it:

_Hey Mates,_

_ Nothing much going on here. I was told you left for something with your dad. That must suck. Hope he's okay, give him my uh- what's the word- best wishes I guess. You wont be back at Hogwarts for Christmas then? Damn, I'll be stuck here all by myself. I saw you guys running out of the room at three in the morning, and I never thought it'd be the last time I saw you till after Christmas. Write back one of you… or both. Both would be nice. Angelina says that she's still mad at the both of you for getting kicked off the Quidditch team, but told me to say Merry Christmas to the both of you. _

_ -Lee_

George took another old piece of parchment and wrote:

_Lee,_

_ Sorry about not being there Christmas time. Who would have known that this would come up though? Tell Angelina that I'm sorry and Happy Christmas. She better not be mad at me when we get back after holidays –don't tell her that- but I hope she cools off by then. Send me another letter soon… to the old barn down by Grimmauld Street. I can pick it up there._

_ -George_

He also tied that parchment with string after he rolled it, and went over to the kitchen, looking at Pigwidgeon scuttling all over the kitchen. He dropped the parchment in a pile of other letters that Ron, Harry and Fred had written and waited for Lupin to finish his letter to Dumbledore. Then he tied all of the letters together, strung them onto the tiny owls leg, and sent him off.

…………………………………

Christmas at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, was quite eventful. Besides Sirius who seemed in the best of moods singing carols and decorating, Fred and George's mum, Mrs Weasley, was busy making the regular Weasley jumpers, baking so many candies and cakes that it could make one sick, and visiting Arthur in the hospital.

Fred walked along the hallway, tiptoeing past the portrait of Miss Black, and then apparated into the bedroom where George was, sitting on his bed and writing out copies of order forms for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"How are our fireworks coming along?" Fred asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, narrowly missing the top of the top bunk.

George looked over to the desk on the other corner of the room, staring at the bubbling potion and empty firework shell.

"Should be ready to pour in soon, I think." George said, scratching his chin with the feather quill and dipping it in more ink.

Fred walked over to desk and looked into the bubbling red potion.

"You are Fred!" Said the painting above the desk, of a blonde water fairy. She looked just like a human, except smaller and had wings. Her bathing suit was made out of shells and seaweed.

Fred looked up at her. "Uh-?"

George laughed. "Don't bother with her. She's been annoying me all day… doesn't shut up, that one."

"Well what happened to the other portrait the last time we were here? The one with the old guy who always slept?" Fred asked.

"Sirius disposed of him… seemed he was some sort of evil cousin." George said.

"I'm Sally!" The fairy piped up smiling. "You two are cute!"

Fred inched away from the painting. "Well, I think I'll go for a good nap." He said, crawling to the top bunk and pulling his covers overtop of him.

Soon, the only sound to be hear was Fred's deep breathing as he slept and the scratching of a quill on parchment-

"Am I hot?" The fairy asked, bouncing around in the painting and often sitting on the rock that was sticking out from the water.

George looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "You're a uh- painting."

The fairy giggled. "Of course I am silly! Now am I hot?" She slid the shoulder strap of her bikini off her shoulder, and flipped her blonde curly hair behind her.

George sighed and shook his head. "Not really-…"

"WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE ME?" The fairy yelled in her tiny voice.

"Would you be quiet," Whispered George, "you'll wake up my brother Fred."

"Oh that would be a pity." She mocked, laying on the rock and flipping her arms over her head. "You think I'm hot- admit it."

George shook his head. "No, sadly. The only person I think is hot isn't here."

"Oh!" The fairy turned on her stomach and propped herself up on her shoulders, staring at George. "Tell me who she is."

"No." He said simply.

The fairy flew closer to the painting. "Why not?"

"Because-…" He began.

She flipped her hair again. "You can trust me!"

"No I cant, you're just a painting." George said.

The fairy's face fell. "Just a painting? Just a painting!" She began to cry, awful loudly. "I am NOT just a painting! I have feelings too!" She yelled.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you shut up." Said George angrily, throwing down his quill. "You're going to wake up my brother!"

The fairy immediately stopped crying and stared at George. "I stopped. Well then?"

"Her name is Alicia." He said quietly.

"Oh! What does she look like?" The fairy asked.

George stared at her. "I told you her name, it was all you wanted to know. Now leave me alone."

"Tell me or I'll go through every painting in this house and tell everyone I see." She said happily.

George set his jaw and glared at her. "Fine. She has beautiful brown hair with eyes that peer into your soul. She's short and has an excellent body, and she can make anyone laugh or feel better when she talks. And when she talks to you, it's like you're the only person in the entire universe and she wouldn't betray anyone." He said, picking his quill back up and resting his back against the wall, beginning to write once more.

"She doesn't sound so great." The fairy said miserably. She sat on the rock and lay down, curling up. "Do people have any decency to put soft things in paintings? It's hard to fall asleep on a rock, you know!"

George laughed. "Well please do sleep. I've had enough of you."

The fairy glared at him. "Well, Happy Christmas to you too!"

…………………………

…………………………….

…………………………………

……………………………

………………………

Hehehe, I like that fairy! She's so cool… anyways, how'd you like? Tell me in a review, I've got about one more chapter until the broom scene. And then… yay! You'll love what's happening, you will! So, review!

-Kit


	11. Getting Back At The Headmaster

We meet again… MUAH HAHAHAHA! No seriously… we meet again. How are you guys? Hehehe… well anyways, I hope that y'all like the chapter that I'm about to write… anyways, so here goes nothing. Bye nothing! See you later! Hehehe… I laugh at my own jokes… that's gotta be sad.

AHH! Attack of the shout outs! Here we go, a nice, long list of all the people that reviewed to this story and others! Here we go…

WordSculpter- Like always it's so pleasant to hear you review! Thanks for reading this story, you rock!

harrypotterismine-ilovehim- Love the name… Hehehe, well anyways, thanks for reviewing to this story! Thanks for also reviewing to 'Let's Talk About Wizards'.

Prongslives- I adore your name, Prongs rocks! Well anyways thanks for reviewing to 'Lets Talk About Wizards'.

HPFanatic04- I love your super long, super funny reviews! Always a pleasure to hear from you! The shocker is coming so soon… I already wrote it, Hehehe, but it's coming… oh my god! Would you look at that ALREADY!? It's coming NEXT CHAPTER!

Mademoiselle nom de plume- Thank you for reviewing to 'Let's Talk About Wizards'! Glad you liked it!

Blue-Skys001- Yay! You reviewed, B! You're one of my friends and I'm glad I joined you up and told you about fanfiction! Read her stories everyone, she is pretty good!

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, I guess I would be doing this right now, now would I? I didn't think so. But, if we're all a bit slow, that means I don't own it. Too bad for me… and I'm serious.

……………………..

Chapter 11-Getting Back At The Headmaster

Christmas joy passed quickly. They were back doing regular school, with their boring lives. George was yearning to tell Alicia that he loved her. He threw the thought around in his head, on when and where he should tell her. He guessed the time would come and he would just know… but then, did he really want to tell her?

Angelina had finally stopped being angry with Harry, Fred and George, and accepted the fact that they were no longer going to be coming to Quidditch practices. She finally started talking to Fred again, and she didn't seem so bossy and angry now that she had calmed down.

Easter holidays were coming up soon and it was still as cold outside as it was at Christmas. George and Fred didn't really see the point with all the unusual decorations around the school. They were afraid they would step on the live bunnies that hopped through the corridor, or accidentally get hit in the head with one of the tiny birds that broke out of brightly coloured eggs and swooped down from overhead, flying back into the egg as it magically repaired, and then breaking out again around five minutes later.

"I think that the bunnies are adorable." Said Alicia, crouching down by a small brown and white spotted bunny that was chewing on a carrot in the corner.

George smiled. "Well aren't you afraid that some big group of people are going to come around and, well… how do I explain this? Hop, hop, hop, hop, SPLAT."

Alicia's eyes went wide and she looked over at the bunny, petting its head and feeling its soft fur between her fingers. "Well- I- uh…"

Fred came up with Angelina, and they dropped hands immediately, before Alicia looked around.

"It would be more like a squash noise, my good brother." Fred said with a smirk.

Angelina hit him.

"Well it would…" He protested.

Alicia stood up. "Are you boys waiting for the bunnies to get squashed?" She asked George sternly.

"No, no! Not at all! I'm afraid that they will, that's all…" George began.

"Well they are obviously protected by some sort of magic." Katie said, who was now coming up, Lee's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"You two look comfy." Alicia said, smiling at Lee and giving Katie a small wink.

"Well you know…" Lee began, flushing a furious shade of red that showed up against his dark skin.

Angelina grinned. "Is there something we should know, you two?"

Lee shrugged and Katie giggled.

"Should? Well maybe… have to? Well no." Katie said.

Fred laughed. "Lee! Are you two-?"

Lee shrugged. "Well maybe."

Alicia hopped up and down clapping and Angelina smiled at Katie and gave lee a glare that told him not to do anything to hurt Katie. George felt his face grow hot and became very embarrassed when he thought about Alicia, and Fred looked over at Angelina, knowing he had a secret that he wanted to tell.

"Well good for you two!" Alicia said as they all continued to walk down to dinner. "I'm happy for you."

Angelina and Fred took up the back of the group, as Alicia and George took the front with Lee and Katie, who was looking quite comfortable beneath Lee's shoulder, took the middle.

They sat in their regular seats, George beside Alicia, Fred across from George with Angelina, and Lee and Katie beside either Alicia or Angelina. Today, Lee sat beside Angelina, Katie taking up the space next to him. They all began talking about different subjects and teachers as usual, bringing up what happened in their day and laughing about how much they hated Umbridge (which wasn't a topic the last year).

When everyone was finishing up dinner, Lee leaned closer to Katie and whispered something in her ear, kissing her cheek and then her neck and shoulders.

"Aw man, get a room!" Fred protested, turning away.

George looked over at Alicia and then Angelina, who both had the same expression that looked like it was a relaxed grin as they watched Lee and Katie. Angelina leaned over and whispered to Alicia, "That is so romantic… she looks so happy."

Alicia nodded and smiled looking over at her fork and then up at George, who pretended that he was looking at something past her. She looked down at her fork again and then got up.

"I'm tired. I think I'll get my homework done and go to bed." Alicia said, smiling and then walking out of the great hall.

…………………………….

The next day all six of them were walking on the grounds, the crisp air blowing and making their breath frosty. No snow fell from the skies today, and Fred often balled up some snow and threw it at a first year, scrambling across the yard.

The coin that Hermione made to warn them when the next DA meeting was, burned in their pockets. George's hand plunged in his pocket and he withdrew the coin, the others not bothering to look at theirs but instead were all waiting for the information from George.

"It's tomorrow." George said, throwing the coin back into his pocket. "At seven."

Lee moved behind Katie and hugged her stomach from behind, walking with her. Fred and Angelina were walking close together, smiling at each other once in a while and George and Alicia were walking on the other side of Lee and Katie.

"Well I think me and Lee are going to go by the pond… see you guys around!" Katie said cheerfully, as Lee grabbed her hand and took her along toward the pond.

"Yeah, we will see you guys around too…" Fred said as he and Angelina started walking back towards the castle. "Homework, you know?"

George and Alicia nodded. Soon they were left alone.

"You know… we're always left alone with each other. I have a feeling something's going on with Angelina and Fred." Alicia said, looking at the white blanket of snow.

George laughed nervously, his shoulders bouncing up and down. "R-really? I wouldn't know if they were and-…"

A snowball hit the back of George's head and he turned around to see the smiling face of Alicia, looking very giddy.

"Hey!" He said playfully, watching her walk past him, swaying her hips. He scooped up some snow and pushed it into a ball, hitting her right shoulder blade with it.

She turned around and he was leaning against a tree, whistling tunelessly and looking the other way.

"Oh, I wonder who that could have been…" She said sarcastically, laughing.

She picked up a pack of snow, as did he, and rounded it into a ball. Both of them stood there, smiles on their faces, daring the other to throw first. George threw – she ducked. She threw – SMACK – his face was covered in snow. He laughed and wiped it off, grabbing another pile of snow.

"You have good aim." He said, throwing another snowball and missing.

She threw and hit him in the chest. "Well, I am a chaser in Quidditch."

The two threw snowballs backward and forward. Soon, Alicia jumped on George and he fell backward into the snow, rolling in its thick and fluffy cover. George laughed and looked over at Alicia, who was right beside him, making a small snow angel. She smiled up at the sky and looked over at him, their noses almost touching. George took a deep breath and stared into her eyes as she did the same.

They became even closer. Alicia bit her lip and stared longingly into his eyes that she could get lost forever in. Then, she very slowly, turned her head away. She sat up and looked up into the sky, as snow started to fall onto her face as she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

George sat up and looked at her. She was smiling and sticking out her tongue, catching snowflakes and tasting them. Snow was falling on her warm cheeks and melting, water falling off of them. Her eyelashes were covered in white fluffy pieces of snow and her neck was bare and shining from the wet snow.

He fell back into the snow, closing his eyes and allowing it to fall on his face as well. He smiled to himself, completely peaceful and at ease. He was so close to kissing Alicia… that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was with her.

…………………………..

The DA meeting came so quickly, that before they knew it, it was almost over. Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee and Katie were all sitting together when a house elf pushed George on top of Alicia, and ran by them. George blushed and crawled off of her, staring at the elf who began tugging on Harry's cloak.

"Dobby?" Harry said, staring at the house elf.

He began hopping on the balls of his feet, rocking back and forth. "Harry Potter must be warned sir-…" He began hitting himself and Harry grabbed him to restrain him. "Harry Potter is in great danger!"

Harry sat there dumbfounded. "Is someone coming Dobby?" Harry asked.

The house elf nodded with difficulty.

"Who? Is it… is it Umbridge?" Harry asked slowly.

The house elf gave a muffled squeak.

"Okay, Dobby, go back to the kitchens and I forbid you to speak of this to anyone, and I also forbid you to hurt yourself!"

The house elf bowed and then squeaked out, "Harry Potter is a great wizard!" And ran out of sight.

Everyone stared at Harry.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Harry shouted. "MOVE!"

George jumped up and pulled Alicia up, picking her up off the ground and placing her on her feet. Fred scrambled up, slipping on pillows, and Angelina stood there straight as a board. Lee helped Katie up and all of them got into line, as Harry showed them off.

…………………………….

"THIS IS ABSOLUTLEY PATHETIC!" Fred yelled as he paced around under the tree, kicking up melting snow.

George nodded. "The school is nothing without Dumbledore… consider ourselves doomed."

Katie was completely upset, and shaking under Lee's arm as he held her close.

"Dumbledore can't be gone… he can't have left us…" Alicia said, trying to convince herself that she wasn't hearing what she thought she was.

The insanity of the thought that Dumbledore had left, the rumours of his escape, and that the new appointed headmaster was Umbridge, was too much to handle. As soon as they had all gotten back from the Easter holidays, this bomb was dropped like something you only read about. The complete horror that everyone wanted to say wasn't happening.

"That Umbridge woman will be awful." Angelina said, eyes wide.

Lee laughed. "She has already started." He said quickly. "Have you heard of their stupid, Inquisitorial Squad? Docking points… ridiculous."

George gave Lee a quizzical look as his brother grabbed his sleeve and tore him away, yelling back to the others, "We'll be back later!"

"What is this all about then?" George asked as he and his brother walked side by side, down the hall of Hogwarts.

"Are you stupid or something?" Fred asked, allowing the words to sink into George's brain.

"Oh! We need a- a plan!" He said.

Fred nodded. "We have to treat Umbridge like we haven't treated any headmaster before…"

"With the utmost disrespect." George finished for him.

"And you know what I was thinking…" Fred began.

"What?" George asked.

Just then, Montague appeared, looking smug as ever. He pointed to a shiny badge beneath his Slytherin crest that as a golden I.

"I think I'll take away some points for being a Weasley. Oh look, there are two of them… awful ugly ones too… gotta take away a lot of 'em then." He drawled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" George snapped, staring at him with dislike.

"This must have been what Lee was talking about… the In-something squad. You know, able to dock points." Fred said, staring at Montague.

"HE is a part of it?" George asked.

"Looks like it." Fred answered.

"Well, dear brother, what do you say we show him what we do to those who support that Umbridge woman?" George announced.

Fred smiled. "I think your idea is absolutely splendid, my good man."

The twins grabbed Montague by the arms and dragged him over to a closet, known as the Vanishing closet.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Montague squirmed. "I want to take away a hun-…"

The twins shoved him headfirst into the closet and slammed the door before he was able to dock any points at all. They smirked at one another and gave a high five, walking away from the closet.

A few minutes later, a Huffelpuff walked by laughing silently and a Slytherin boy ran down the halls screaming, "Montague's stuck head-first in a toilet! Somebody help! He's STUCK!"

Fred and George roared with laughter, wiping streaming tears from their face and clutching their sides.

"Now we know where he's been sent off to." Gasped Fred.

George was laughing so hard, that he couldn't even draw breath to agree.

………………………………….

"It's time for 'Phase One'." Fred said, taking a firecracker and making his wand tip light up with fire.

"Yeah." Said George, doing the same.

They pressed their wands against the ends of the firecrackers and began picking up more until they had lit every one. Then they ran as fast as they could down the hall, hearing the sounds of explosions from behind them.

"Where are you two going, and what's all the commotion?" Alicia asked as the twins rounded the corner and slowed down, to look as casual as possible.

"Well, we sort of started something to see how well Umbridge works under pressure." Fred said with a smirk.

"Something like?" She said, staring at George.

"Fireworks." George said casually.

Alicia laughed and then looked at the two boys. "You know you'll be in major trouble if you get caught."

"We've never been caught." Fred said.

"Never… unless you count mum." Said George.

"Yeah, but she has some sort of Radar." Fred decided in his defence.

………………………………

For the next few days, all the people were talking about were the flyaway firecrackers that were zooming around the school. Umbridge and Filch were having a hard enough time ridding of them, and none of the other teachers would help them.

Many of the teachers enjoyed seeing the firecrackers noisily fly around the room, and have to call down Umbridge saying, "there's a flyaway here, can you get rid of it for me?" and watching her try to chase it away, seeing as though she hadn't found a way to make them go.

Umbridge was getting angrier every day, seeing the school falling apart.

"Must be just angry that she can't control it like Dumbledore could…" Fred said with a smirk.

"No one can control it like Dumbledore." George answered.

…………………………….

………………………………..

…………………………………….

………………………………..

…………………………..

Hey again, next chapter is the major 'shocker' (Hehehe some of you (HPFanatic04) have been waiting for this!) so I expect it's going to be really good. So don't go anywhere, cause we have a major good line-up for you guys! REVIEW!

-Kit


	12. Confessions and Broomsticks

Hello again! You guys will love this chapter; it's going to be so cool! I'm so excited! Okay its really exciting, really sad, really happy maybe; it's just really everything! Enough said, you want to read it now, don't you?

Sunnysweetie- thanks, I'm glad you like it and thank you for reviewing to 'Let's Talk About Wizards' as well!

Goody2shoe- you reviewed LTAW (my new short form name for, 'lets talk about wizards')! Thanks and I love how you put in the parts you liked, awesome review!

HPFanatic04- this was the one I was talking about to you! I hope you like it… I really, really hope so! Love all of your reviews, always a pleasure to read them!

Valentines-hater- yay! Thank you for the review, and yeah, I hate Umbridge as well! I read your story, well done!

WordSculpter- thanks for the review to LTAW, and to answer your question: the talk show wasn't in Hogwarts; it was outside in some studio place. Therefore, Voldemort was able to be there! As well, thank you for reviewing this story! MUAH HAHAHA, go girl, you squish those bunnies! Hahaha…

Calypso- yay! Thanks for reviewing, and I love both the names you have! Yay! Hahaha… well anyways, I think you'll like this chapter! Hehehe and thanks for the compliments!

Greeken- thanks for reviewing to 'LTAW'. You didn't review this one so I don't know if you'll get this shout-out.

AHHH! Look at all of these reviews! And I only had it up for a day! Well thank you all so much!!! I can't wait for you guys to read this next chapter!

Disclaimer- I only own the word flubbermunchie… in fact, I'm not sure I even own that, but I'm pretty sure I made it up. I don't however, own Harry potter.

…………………………..

Chapter 12- Confessions and Broomsticks

The day was chilly, hardly any sun at all as it hid behind the clouds. George was sick of being inside the castle, for the past couple days all it had been doing was raining. He was sick of rain, sick of the stuffy castle, and sick of not being able to tell Alicia he loved her. It seemed that everyone else was getting what he wanted most: someone to love. It seemed stupid to admit it to him, the twin of troublemaking, wanting Alicia Spinnet as his own… But he couldn't stop wanting it.

What was love? Some people said that there was no such thing; it was just a hope. People said that no one knew the true meaning and never would. George couldn't believe all that. When he looked into Alicia's eyes, he saw something that he couldn't see anywhere else. He felt something that he never knew he could feel. He was sure, it was love.

He was walking along the hallways thinking to himself, when Fred came up to him and gave him a good hard whack on the back.

"Hello, dear brother." He said smiling.

"Oh… hey." George answered.

Just then, another redhead came up to greet them.

"Hello Ginny." Fred said looking round at his sister.

Ginny smiled weakly. Then she looked to George and said, "Harry reckons he needs to talk to Sirius. You and Fred need to make up a plan to help him." George looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Please, George! He can't get by without you and Fred. Fred, your good at making plans… George, you are the only one who can make them happen. You're a great team, you two." She finished.

"I don't know Ginny… aren't all the fireplaces being monitored?" George asked.

Fred leaned in. "Yeah, how else would he be able to contact Sirius?"

Ginny smiled. "He's still going to contact him through a fireplace… just not any ordinary one. The only fireplace not being monitored is," Ginny lowered her voice and leaned in so that the twins had to lean in even further, barely breathing, to hear her. "The one in Umbridge's office." She straightened up and smiled, raising her eyebrows at the two and walking away as if they never had a conversation.

Fred turned to George. "What the hell was that about?" He asked.

"Clearly… we are going to have to brainstorm…" George answered.

"You know what this means…" Fred said staring at George.

George didn't answer.

"So long full time education… we will make our departure when we help out Harry." Fred said seriously.

"Well we better talk to the bloke before we go and plan anything." Said George, and they headed off to the Common Room.

………………………………………

"Harry." Fred said.

Harry was sitting at the small table in the common room with Hermione and Ron, pamphlets on jobs, littered all over the top. Harry whipped around.

"Oh, hey!" He said happily.

George grabbed the pamphlet out of Harry's hands, while Fred sat down on a chair and put his feet up on the table, dropping many pamphlets onto the floor.

"Hmm… '_HOW TO BE A GREAT TROLL HEARDER.'_ Well, you know what Harry? I don't think that job is right for you." George said.

"Lets get down to business." Fred said as he looked at the look of anger on Hermione's face. "Ginny said that you want to talk to Sirius."

"HARRY! Is this true?" Hermione screeched, leaning forward.

Harry shrugged. "Well, yeah I thought I need to talk to him-"

"NO! Harry, you can't! Umbridge is guarding all the mail like some sort of dungeon troll! You CAN'T Harry!" Hermione squealed.

George sat down as well, staring at Hermione. "Look, he isn't going to be using mail… he isn't that dumb, are you Harry?" He didn't let Harry answer. "We can get Harry into Umbridge's office. That's the only fire not being guarded."

"Don't yell just yet Hermione." Fred said quickly, looking at Hermione's face. "We found a way around all of that extra stuff we know you'd be worrying about."

"A diversion." George answered, smiling. "Look, we have been letting the students have time for revision and holidays, but now it's back to the usual."

"ARE YOU CRAZY, HARRY?" Hermione said in a stern, hushed voice.

"I think it's a good idea…" Harry said slowly.

Ron was now looking at all of them, no longer pretending to be reading his pamphlet.

"RON! DO SOMETHING!" Hermione said wildly, swinging her head around to stare at Ron.

He jumped and then answered very, very quietly. "Well, if its what Harry wants to do…"

Hermione sighed angrily.

"Good work my dear brother, spoken like a true Weasley." Fred said happily. "We will do it after lessons so that everyone is in the corridors to see… lets say tomorrow? Uh… yeah, and we can guarantee you at least fifteen or twenty minutes?" Fred said staring over at George.

George crossed his arms. "Defiantly. We can give you that easy… just don't be much longer than that."

Harry smiled. "Thanks… thanks a lot."

Hermione sighed again, staring at the twins. "Oh I don't know what to do with you two…"

"Good thing." George said standing. "You're not our mother."

Ron laughed but stopped immediately when Hermione looked over at him. The twins set off.

……………………………………….

George sat down after dinner in the Common Room, propping his legs up on a table and looking into the fire.

"Hey." Alicia said, coming up behind him.

He jumped and put his legs down. "Um… hi. Want to go for a walk?"

Alicia nodded. "All right… I can't find Angelina anyways."

George nodded and stood up. They walked outside and he looked around at the darkening sky. The ground was slushy and muddy, and the air was slightly chilly. Alicia's hair flew in her face, getting caught on her lips as she pushed it to the side.

"Nice night…" George said.

Alicia laughed. "If you say so…" She said, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her arms.

George laughed. "The sky is clear at least."

Alicia looked over to him, staring into his deep eyes. "Yeah." She whispered.

They walked onto the Quidditch pitch and walked up to the stands, sitting on the benches. They sat there in silence for a while, looking out to the vast pitch and thinking to themselves.

'_Can't you admit to yourself your feelings?'_ Alicia thought. '_But what are they?' _She asked herself. '_Do you like George Weasley? Do you LOVE George Weasley? I've never felt this way about anyone… but its only because he is a really close friend…'_

George sighed. '_This could be the last time you see Alicia. You need to tell her how you feel._' He thought.

"What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" George asked.

Alicia looked over to him and bit her lip. "Well I'm not exactly sure… it is last year though… I guess I should know."

George smiled.

"What about you?" Alicia asked.

"I'll work in the joke shop. Maybe do a bit more business on the side, but the joke shop is the main thing right now." George said.

Alicia laughed. "You and Fred will make a good team."

George smiled. "Yeah…" He said. He felt the wind whip across his face. He looked over to Alicia, who was surprisingly, still looking at him. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

"You know…" George lifted his hand and put her stray hair behind her ears and lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "You're really beautiful. You're really special to me." He whispered.

He leaned closer to her. He could feel her hot breath against his face. He could see her eyes staring into his own. He could feel her skin underneath his fingertips… so delicate, so warm and so soft.

She could see his endless eyes that bore into her, making her feel like she had lost all sense of things. He made her stomach leap. He made her heart flutter and fly up, landing somewhere in her throat. His worn hands were soft against her skin… His lips so close to hers.

George couldn't bear being this close to her and not being able to hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her… he needed to. He needed to kiss her. He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching hers. She closed her eyes…

'_Alicia, kiss him already! But no… it's not right, is it? You can't kiss him. You can't… he's George Weasley! What would people think? What would it be like? You can't fall in love with George Weasley, he wasn't made for you.'_ She thought to herself, her eyes closed.

She turned her head.

"I can't." She said softly.

George leaned back, staring at her. "You don't get it… Alicia, I love you." He whispered, putting his hand on her arm.

She stood up.

"Alicia," he said standing up as well, "please… give me a chance… I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you talk to me, I love the way you look at me, and I love the way you walk, blink, blush, eat, and concentrate… I love it when you bite your lip when you read. I love how you laugh just to be polite, and then have a full laugh when you really think something is funny. I love _everything. _Please…" He said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't want to be with me, George... and I can't be with you." Alicia said, still facing the opposite direction.

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulder, and his arm fell from it and he rested it at his side. "My mind tells me that I can't be with you." She said, turning to stare into his eyes. "My heart is telling me… I'm sorry."

George couldn't explain what he was feeling. His heart, which was for a moment up in his throat, threatening to eat his Adams apple so that it could take its place, now felt like it was at the bottom of his stomach, pushing on it and making him want to throw up.

"Oh." He said. He looked up and stared her in the eyes, not sure what his eyes were telling her. "I uh… I have to go."

He quickly jumped over the fenced side and landed on his feet in the slush.

"George…" Alicia said slowly.

He didn't turn back to look at her. He just kept walking, his hands shoved deep into his pockets thinking that he wouldn't be there the next day. At least he knew what she felt about him. His heart didn't want to jump back up in its regular place.

…………………………………………

George sat on his bed. He didn't know what to think. For a second, he thought he was the luckiest guy in the entire Wizarding world. Then, it was all taken away from him. He loved Alicia so much, but with just a couple words, she broke his heart. He didn't know what to do or think.

"Hey." Fred said, coming in and sitting on the edge of George's bed by his brother. "I figured out our plan. Now you make it happen." He handed George a drawing.

"Okay…" George said as he looked down at it. At least he would be out of Hogwarts then, and never have to think of Alicia again. Thinking about her was too painful… he couldn't bear the thought of him never being able to be with her. He made a fool out of himself as well, telling her he loved her.

"Well?" Fred asked.

"What's this?" George asked pointing to a part of the paper.

"Well that my good brother, is the mess we will leave behind." Fred said.

George peered at it again. "Well uh… what _is_ it exactly?"

"I don't know." Said Fred seriously, looking at it upside down.

George sighed. "You haven't decided?"

"Thought I'd leave it to you… where were you while I was making this anyways?" Fred asked.

George sighed. "No where. Nothing… forget it." He didn't want to say anything and take away the excitement Fred had. "Well it could be that swamp stuff I've been working on."

"Okay! Works for me!" Said Fred.

"And this bit?" Asked George, flipping the page.

"That's our escape." Said Fred.

George laughed. "You mean to tell me that we're just going to WALK out of the school?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Fred questioned.

"Well why not fly? Then they can't chase after us and catch us." George implied.

"Where do we get our brooms? You're forgetting we don't have them." Fred said.

George put his face in his hands. "How're we gonna get them?"

Fred looked around. "I'm not exactly sure." He pulled out his wand. "_Accio canary creams!"_

George looked up at Fred as he comfortably munched on a Canary Cream.

"You brilliant, brilliant man." George said, staring at Fred.

"I don't get it." Fred said instantly.

"Listen to me for a second: _Accio._" George said.

Fred stared. "Accio what?"

"Broomsticks." George answered.

"Now we're back to the broomsticks! Stop changing topic. Accio, what?" Fred asked, throwing his hands up.

"THINK, for a second." George answered.

"Accio…? Huh? Broomsticks… oh! OH! ACCIO BROOMSTI-…" Fred yelled but George stopped him by throwing a hand over his mouth.

"Not while your holding your wand! You'll call them over and we don't need them yet!" George hissed.

"Oh! Oh… right…" Fred said, looking down at his drawings. "Okay, so swamp and no walking, just broomsticks?"

George nodded.

Fred smiled. "All right then! Better rest up for tomorrow! What a big day it is!" He striped of his clothing, except boxers, and jumped into his bed.

George pulled the curtains around his four-poster. It would be the last time he slept in it… last time he slept at Hogwarts. That was the last time he would have talked to Alicia… his mind kept trailing back to her smile. He couldn't stop loving her, but loving her was too painful. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

…………………………………

"Ready?" Fred asked, leaning over the dinner table to George.

"Yeah I guess." George said.

In about forty minutes, they would be flying out the door of Hogwarts. His stomach felt heavy again. He looked over to the Great Hall's doorway and saw Alicia and Katie walking in, followed by Angelina who was apparently looking in her Quidditch planner.

Lee stood up from beside George to go meet Katie, but George ducked under the table. He had been able to avoid her all day; he wouldn't let her see him now. Fred looked under the table at George.

"What the-…" He began.

"Look, I'll explain later. I'm not here, okay?" He said, clearing things up.

Fred looked puzzled. "But…"

"OKAY?" George said in a loud whisper.

"All right, all right." Fred said, sticking his head back up from under the table.

George saw Alicia's legs move to sit under the table. She had sat down, and so had Angelina. George stared at Alicia's smooth legs as she absentmindedly tapped her foot. Angelina also had started absentmindedly swinging her legs, so George had to crawl forward to avoid being hit.

"Does anyone know where George went? I haven't been able to see him all day…" Alicia said.

"Come to think of it, neither have I!" Katie answered.

Fred laughed. "Oh well he's just under-…"

WHACK.

George punched Fred in between the legs.

"AH! OW!" Fred yelped. "Uh I don't know where he is… he's under the weather, he is." Fred said, covering it up.

"What's wrong?" Angelina said, looking at the pained look on Fred's face.

"Tooth ache." Fred answered, sucking in breath.

George bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, and began crawling forward on his hands and knees, underneath the table. He passed first years and second years, fat legs and skinny legs, until he was almost at the end.

A small girl kicked his ribs.

"Ow!" George said quietly.

"Huh?" the girl mumbled.

George punched the guy across the table from her.

"OW!" The kid screamed.

"Oh… did I kick you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…" the kid answered.

"Sorry." She said.

"All right."

George smiled and began to crawl again until he reached the end of the table and crawled out, standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Hey! Where did you come from?" A small second year asked.

George turned to face the kid. "Have you ever heard of magic? That's why we're all here… isn't it?"

The small boy nodded.

"Okay then. No more questions. Oh, and you know that chicken? It isn't chicken." He said, walking out of the great hall while the kid sat there looking scared. George laughed to himself… he was good at joking around.

………………………………….

Fred and George ran into the middle of the hall together.

"Where'd you go during dinner?" Fred asked.

No one was finished dinner yet. They had time to set up their swamp.

"I uh… I'll still explain later. Lets get this swamp set up!" He said.

Fred nodded and beamed at him. The two ran around, taking out the sacks of magic and sprinkling it where they wanted the swamp to appear. George wiped his hands together, dusting off the remaining magic, and the two stood in the middle of the swamp mess, looking around.

What they were waiting for had soon arrived. Piles and piles of students began to make their way out of the great hall, halting to find a large swamp, with two students in the middle.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?" Umbridge said in a loud, yet still girly and squeaky voice. She then laid eyes on Fred and George and they turned into slits as she looked from one to the other. "You two…" She whispered.

"Us two." Answered George.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SCHOOL?" Umbridge screamed.

Fred laughed. "Your school?" He asked.

George nodded. "Umbridge, lady. This isn't your school. This school belongs to the headmaster… Albus DUMBLEDORE." He shouted the last word.

Fred nodded once again. "And why the hell are you put in charge anyways?"

Umbridge's face was growing read. "THAT'S HEADMASTER TO THE BOTH OF YOU! CLEAN THIS UP, NOW! YOU'RE BOTH IN SO MUCH-…"

George and Fred began to laugh. They laughed so hard that their eyes watered once again.

"Blah, blah, blah, we're in trouble, we know…" George said happily.

Filch was elbowing his way through the crowd. "May I suggest, approval for whipping?" He asked.

Umbridge nodded. "Oh yes… we will show students here what happens when they mess around with things they can't control… oh yes. In my office, Filch."

Filch scurried off and Fred and George both looked at each other. Their time was up… they distracted her as long as they could.

"OH! YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Umbridge screamed. "CLEAN IT UP, NOW!"

George laughed and stepped forward, looking over to where he caught a glimpse of Alicia, sad and a look of eagerness across her face. "How can we be in trouble, if we don't belong to this school anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Umbridge asked.

Fred and George raised their wands and yelled out, "_Monidor!"_

Explosions began to fill the room, covering people, paintings, and walls with something that looked a lot like stinksap.

"Our own little concoction." George said with a smile.

"You think it's funny! DO YOU?" Umbridge screamed.

"Yeah." Fred answered. "Yeah, we do."

Filch came back with a piece of parchment, hanging from his hands. "Can I do it now?"

Umbridge sneered down on Fred and George. "Oh yes… yes, soon enough I think."

Filch jumped up and down happily.

"Now, what do you two mean?" Umbridge asked.

Fred turned to George.

"We've grown out of this school. We learned as much as I think we need to." Fred said happily.

George nodded. "When I think about it, I have been considering the same thing."

"Should we leave?" Fred asked.

"Couldn't have made it any plainer." George answered.

Umbridge opened her mouth to scream, but before she even got out a croak, the twins voice overpowered her.

"_ACCIO BROOMS!"_ They both screamed out, holding up their wands.

Their brooms began flying down the halls, clanging with chains still clung to them. They smashed their way to them, and both boys swung their legs over their broom as they mounted, jumping and hovering in the air.

"We will never see you again… hopefully." Fred said.

George nodded. "Please, do us a favour and don't write."

"Yeah, and if anyone here wants to buy anything you've seen here from us, come to our store, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" Fred announced.

George nodded. "Number ninety-three, Diagon Alley. To those who swear to use our stuff against her," He added, pointing to Umbridge, "Then we'll give you discounts!"

"GET BACK HERE! SOMEONE, STOP THIS!" Umbridge screamed.

Fred and George flew higher, up to Peeves who was floating there in mid-air, looking around at the mess and rubbing his hands together excitedly. Fred smiled and looked at the poltergeist saying,

(A/N: The following words are taken out of the book, Order of the Phoenix, page595)

"Give her hell from us Peeves."

(A/N: Best line ever! Well anyways, that's it… but the whole escape thing is pretty much what happened in the book, except in my own words. But that's it… rest of it's mine!)

Peeves hopped up and down and said, "I will do as much as I possibly can." And he saluted the twins, taking off his hat and standing straight as a board.

Fred and George nodded at each other and straightened the backpacks that they had, higher onto their backs as they looked down at everyone standing there. George stared straight at Alicia. He closed his eyes when her eyes met his, and he turned his broom, as he and Fred flew out of the castle and into the skies, heading for their new shop.

………………………..

…………………………….

…………………………………..

…………………………..

……………………..

Poor George… I still feel bad for him. But yay! They are out of school! That means that I don't have to follow any more guidelines and be careful about what I write and that its not going to change anything too drastically. Well anyways, review! I love this chapter, personally. Hehehe! Well bye for now!

-Kit


	13. Feel

Hey! Yay! Next chapter… you'll like this one. A lot of sadness… but that's part of why you'll like it. Fred's super happy though! But it's understandable… how's George to feel? A dream come true, but his heart smashed to pieces… Hmmm… well in this chapter you'll find out! And what about Alicia? Has she made a mistake? Wow. This chapter is special. It has its own description! You special chapter, you! Anyways…

Calypso- Whoa! Thanks for all the reviews; I loved each and every one of them! You read like, all my stuff! Thanks! By the way, you'll need to send me your e-mail in a review, because for some reason I can't get to it, which is why I haven't e-mailed you yet. Sorry!

WordSculpter- I loved you're review, it made me laugh so hard! (Squashes her like a bunny… Hehehe) well I'm going to try to win her some sympathy… it wasn't really her fault… but it was… oh so confusing!

HPFanatic04- Love your reviews as always!!! A pleasure reading them every time! I can't wait till the 6th book either; I really hope they go to see Fred and George. If they don't, I'll scream, hit my head on a wall a few times, and read it over again… Hehehe.

Much thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! Each and every one… even my gofer that lives under my bed, His name is Eggbert and everyone knows about him. Bout time I told all you about him too… he likes this story. He likes agreeing with me, and I feed him crackers. And eggs. He likes eggs. Hence the name, 'Eggbert'.

Disclaimer- Um… I don't own Harry Potter. WHY OH WHY do I have to keep on saying that?

……………………….

Chapter 13- Feel

Wind whipped in their faces as they continued flying, the castle soon falling out of view. George leaned forward on his broom to gain speed.

"Now can you tell me why you've looked so down? And why have you been avoiding Alicia, Katie, and Angelina all day?" Fred asked, coming up to George's side.

"I've only been avoiding Alicia. It just so happens she's usually with Angelina and Katie." George said.

Fred almost stopped his broom, but kept going forward so he did a tiny jerk in the air, and sped to keep up with his brother. "What! WHY? I thought you loved Alicia!"

George stared over him. "How did you- oh never mind. Just um… well, that's sort of the reason I've been avoiding her."

"Huh?" Fred gaped at him. "What… I'm not understanding."

George began to speed up. So did Fred.

"Look… you wouldn't get it." George said finally.

"Try." Said Fred with finality.

George sighed. "All right, lets see here… I admitted to the love of my life, the girl I've thought of constantly and secretly, in the back of my mind, that I loved her. She turned me down before she kissed me and I don't know… it isn't the best of feelings you know? The worst of it all, is that I can't get over her. She was the most important thing to me… and I feel like I lost her. Hell, I did lose her. I'm not good enough for her…" He trailed off and stared over at his brother, whose mouth was gaping open and his eyes had a look of sympathy.

"I understood that." He said quietly. "I don't really know what to say…"

"Just please, don't say anything. I don't want you to try to make me feel better and I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Look at it this way, we have our joke shop!" George said, plastering a huge, fake, smile on his face.

Fred began to do loops with his broom. "Our lives are about to change, George." He said, smiling at his brother.

George couldn't help but smile a bit for real. He felt like things would really change… but Alicia stayed at the back of his mind.

…………………………….

Tears drove their way down Alicia's face and curved her cheeks, dampening her pillow. She pushed her face into its soft cover and allowed more tears to flow. What had she done? The way he looked at her when he left… the way he always looked at her. The way she felt around him was unexplainable. How could she have been so stupid? Did she do the right thing? Something inside her was telling her that she hadn't… she should have went with what her heart told her, and not her thoughts on what people would say. She was being stupid. She wanted to fix what she had begun.

She missed him terribly. Slowly, she was realizing she needed him. She shouldn't have ever denied what she was feeling. Why had she? She knew… she knew why she made up all the excuses. She just didn't want to tell herself she was afraid of commitment. What if she had kissed him? He would have never talked to her again… but no, that wasn't like George. She couldn't think of anyone who was sweeter, more caring on the inside… you just had to get to know him.

George was much more sensitive that Fred. He was quieter in crowds as well. He was usually the one who thought about how to solve the farfetched plans that Fred would come up with. He was right for her… she knew it now. Then why had he left? She needed to talk to him.

She sat up and began to run down the stairs of the common room and out the portrait hole. She flew down the hallways and smashed headlong into professor McGonagol.

"What in the name of this school, my dear, are you doing?" McGonagol asked, using her wand to pick Alicia up off the ground and out her on her feet.

"Uh I'm well… I wished to speak to um…" Alicia stuttered.

"George, my dear?" McGonagol asked.

She nodded.

"No can do. You will have to wait for the end of term. School is over in two weeks." McGonagol said.

Alicia nodded in defeat. "All right."

McGonagol began walking away and then turned around and said very quietly, "I suggest the night after school ends. Everyone is at home celebrating his or her return from school. No one will be in Diagon Alley except for some of the shop owners. I'm certain that they will be there getting set up."

Alicia nodded. "Oh… thanks."

"About what? Now go back to your common room before Umbridge comes around." McGonagol said.

Alicia nodded and went back to the common room.

……………………………

Fred and George landed at number ninety-three and Fred took a rusty key from his pocket. He stuck it in and twisted it in the door and swung the door open dropping his bag from his back as George followed him.

The place was dusty and not very well kept. Weird objects hung from the ceiling that were left behind, and there were a couple old books left on the shelves that surrounded the room. There were stairs that led up to a kitchen and three comfortable looking bedrooms, along with a living room. On the bottom floor, besides the large shelves that lined the walls, there was one large window and another one looking out the side of the building to a lot of hills and grass area. Behind a large desk placed near the back was a door opening with a curtain in place of a door, and behind the curtain was a fairly large room that looked like it was made for stock and extra things.

"We don't need three bedrooms." Said Fred, yelling down to George, who was looking behind the curtain.

"Nah… we can use the third one as our office and experimenting room." George yelled back up.

Fred nodded. "Hey, uh, can I have the room looking out to the town? I like all the movement and stuff."

George nodded. He was perfectly happy with that. He preferred the room looking out to the hills. "Yeah."

George grabbed his and Fred's bag off of the floor and walked up the old stairs after he closed and locked the door. He put Fred's bag down on the ground inside of Fred's new bedroom.

"What do you want me to do with the key?" He asked, dangling the key from the string it was attached to.

Fred looked over. "Oh… that'll be your key. I have another copy. We can start cleaning this place up tomorrow." He said, falling onto his bed.

"Yeah. I'll look forward to that. Night." George answered, walking out of Fred's room and going left, across the kitchen and living room, as well as the third bedroom. There, he came upon two doors. He opened the one closest to the way, in which the entrance of the shop was situated below, and saw a cozy bathroom with a tub and showerhead, along with cupboard and sink and a large mirror with what looked like dragon claws around it.

He walked out and opened the other door and saw another bedroom. It had a queen size bed, like Fred's, and it almost looked identical except everything was opposite. The bed was close to the window instead of the wall side, the night table was left of the bed and the desk was lined up with the opposite wall.

He threw his bag on the ground and opened the curtain to the window, falling on his bed, still fully clothed, and looking out to the starry sky. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

……………………………..

Hogwarts had become a live or die game, because of Peeves. The poltergeist had taken Fred and George's words seriously, and was flying around creating havoc. If you were in the way, you'd be lucky to come out without anything happening to you.

Katie was often the subject of inkbottles. They seemed attracted to her strawberry-blonde hair, and Peeve's would make them fly around, landing on her head and pouring ink all down her hair and onto her face. Lee would often begin to curse and try to help her, but he always began making it worse, smudging it on her clothing.

Angelina was going crazy. Without Fred, she ran around not knowing what to do with herself and how to deal. She would make way too many plans for Quidditch and never be able to figure out which one she was going to use, and end up messing up all of their practices.

Lee was often retelling to people who hadn't witnessed Fred and George's leave, what happened. He was slightly upset that he had lost his best friends, nor had they told him what they were going to do, but he didn't seem to mind all that much. He was also, along with Peeves, trying to create havoc. Since Fred and George had gone, he had no one to plan or do it with, so it became more of a challenge.

The school was filled with people retelling crazy stories of how Fred and George escaped, often making it into some half-based adventure. The halls were filled with their names, and they were becoming instant hits with all of the students.

Alicia however, did not want to take part in retelling their story, or going crazy over quidditch, or getting smashed with ink bottles –not that Katie wanted that to happen- but she was quite the opposite. She found herself wanting to tell off kids for getting the story wrong, she didn't feel very energetic, and she wanted to stay 'perfectly dry, thanks'. Most of all, she missed George. School just wasn't the same without him. Lessons became harder to bear, and she felt that work had became harder as well. Jokes weren't funny and meals didn't taste as good, although she didn't doubt for a second they tasted very tart because of Umbridge.

"What do you think they're up to now?" An excited third year that was passing, whispered very loudly.

Lee was walking with Alicia and Katie, watching the third year scurry by. Angelina was probably making lesson plans.

"I bet they are making the place nice and clean, and loading shelves with candies and tricks right about now." Lee said, wearing a dreamy expression. "Imagine, all the tricks and jokes that you could ever dream of, all in my best friend's shop… I bet they'd give me some for free."

"Of course they would Lee." Katie said, watching him closely and grabbing onto his arm. "I'm going to go visit them at their shop second week out of school." She stated looking at Alicia.

"Yeah. I'm going third day… mum wont let me go any sooner. She'll want me to stay home for a while." Lee said.

Alicia nodded. She didn't want to tell her friends she was going to go see them the night school was out. She had to see George and tell him how she felt. She wanted him to hold her in his arms… but she wasn't sure if he would after what happened. Maybe he wouldn't want to see her again.

……………………………………….

"The lady really left this place a mess…" Fred muttered, pulling long mould-looking insects out of the corners of the shelves, and bagging them.

"Heard she was going out of business." Said George who was lying under the desk, scraping off different types of bugs. "She was in a right state when she left, supposedly. But it's a good thing I guess… I mean, her giving up the cleaning and all, are giving us more products to test and use for our tricks." George said, holding up a large bag filled with magical bugs and tying it at the top.

"Yeah, you're right." Fred said, shoving the ladder over and climbing it again, to start cleaning the top of the shelves once more.

"I'm going to go put up our sign. Should, 'Weasley's' be in gold, and then 'Wizarding Wheezes' be in black?" George asked.

Fred nodded. "All right. And our logo is-…"

"That two sided face guy… I know. Representing the twin masterminds… who happen to be ourselves." George said, winking.

Fred laughed and continued to work as George left outside to hang up the wooden sign. He levitated it and charmed it with rope, standing back to admire it. It was what he had always dreamed of… the 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. So why wasn't he entirely happy?

……………………………………….

School was ending even more quickly. Alicia, Lee, Katie and Angelina were all sitting at the large tables, groggily eating their breakfast.

"Last week of school…" Lee said, looking into the empty cereal bowl in front of him.

"What! Are you serious, Lee?" Alicia said, popping into sudden adrenaline as her friends looked up at her with eyebrows raised.

"Well I think it kind of sucks… I wont be able to see all of you every morning… or kiss you every morning, Lee." Said Katie, pulling Lee closer to her and kissing him softly. Lee went towards her more, but Katie absentmindedly pulled away, not noticing like usual.

Lee looked disappointed but then said, "She's right you know, but I'll be happy when its over. No more of that nasty Umbridge woman…" He glared over at her.

"When's Dumbledore coming back?" Angelina whined, not looking for an answer.

"I know, I know…" Katie said, patting Angelina on the back.

Alicia looked up at Umbridge. Was it all her fault that George had left? Or was it just their time? They wouldn't have stayed, even if she wasn't here… Would they?

……………………………

"DUMBLEDORE'S BACK!"

Head's swivelled around quickly as all the people put down their forks, knives and spoons, and stood up for a better view. Dumbledore came walking swiftly down the hall, waving to all of the students. He walked up and stood at the large teacher's dining table.

"I was wondering where Umbridge had gone, today." Lee whispered.

It was three days later from their conversation at the breakfast table. It didn't seem that long to Alicia… it seemed longer. Every day was like a month, while she waited to be able to talk to George again.

"Many of you are wondering where Umbridge is. She has unfortunately become unable to teach here any longer, and I am back to become head-master once again, even though I really didn't leave at all." Dumbledore said smiling at all of the students while they murmured in agreement, according to all of the havoc created because he was gone. "No news comes without bad however, and I must tell you now, that you will be reading in the paper very soon, that Voldemort has returned."

There were sharp intakes of breath as people whispered and looked around over their shoulders.

Alicia looked over at Dumbledore and stared at his white beard and half-moon glasses. '_School will be over soon enough…'_ she thought.

……………………………….

"Business is booming!" Said Fred, walking over to George who stood by the cashier, neatly fixing the money in their compartments.

"I know! I don't think we've ever been richer!" George said as he watched some people walk around the store. "How are the customers?"

Fred and George had fixed what they would work on while the store was open. George would cashier while Fred looked around making sure they didn't run out of anything, clean up displays, and help the customers. Then, they would switch every so often.

"They love it here… I don't know how they all caught on so fast." Fred said looking around. It was getting late and the last couple customers were leaving, one of them buying a canary cream and taking a bite out of it as they left.

"Well, lets say we close up for tonight?" George said, walking over to the door and opening it, taking the mail from a post own, sitting there patiently with a load of letters on its leg, and then closing the door, locking it behind him.

"What have we got?" Fred asked, sitting down on the counter.

"Well…" George walked across the room. "Junk mail, people saying they want to order our stuff… no, I don't think we should let them. We're original, right?"

Fred nodded and George threw the letter into the garbage.

"Um… note from Dumbledore. Ron's in the medical wing along with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione… Harry's fine. People know about uh- you-know-who's return –he's said the real name here… nothing out of the ordinary for our little brother. School's almost out for them." George continued, his stomach giving a lurch when he thought about Alicia. "Um… we'll send him some chocolate frogs, then? It'll make him happy." He said, throwing the letter on the table.

Fred nodded and looked down at the letter, and then back up at George after a moment's silence. He stared at George's white face. "What?" He asked, sliding off the table. "What have you got there?" He said, coming to George's side.

"Mum's sent a- a- a howler…" George said, the red envelope steaming at the edges.

"Get it over with now, mate!" Fred said.

George opened it and it flew from its hands, forming a red mouth in the middle of the air.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SCHOOL! YOU'RE FATHER AND I ARE EXTREAMLY DISCGUSTED AND APPAULED! ALL TO START THAT STUPID JOKE SHOP OF YOUR'S! NOT DOING TO WELL, ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET BACK INTO SCHOOL? WELL! HOW? YOU'RE OUT, AWAY, THROWN INTO NOTHINGNESS! WE WARNED YOU, YOU RUINED YOUR YOUNG LIVES, YOU WILL BE LIVING IN OUR ATTIC WHEN YOU'RE THIRTY, NO WIFE, NO GRANDKIDS- KIDS, I MEAN! YOU'LL HAVE NO MONEY OR JOB! WHAT ARE YOUR FATHER AND I GOING TO DO? WE ARE SO DISSAPOINTED! DON'T YOU DARE NOT THINK ABOUT WRITING BACK!"The howler screamed. It spat in both their faces and ripped itself up.

Fred and George exchanged glances and looked at the remains of the letter.

"We should write back?" Fred asked.

George nodded.

They both sat down and George grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Start with, my darling mother…" Fred suggested.

"We – are – doing – very – well – with – the –shop… thanks." George said slowly as he wrote every word.

"Sorry we didn't tell you about it before." Fred added. "But you wouldn't have approved."

"Yeah… We're – making – loads – of – money… we – will – send – you – some – soon." George continued. "From-…"

"No, she wont accept 'from'. LOVE, the twins." Fred said.

"All right, all right. LOVE – the – twins… George – Fred." George said, scribbling their names and sealing the letter.

Just then, an owl rapped at their window. They looked over, and George opened the window, letting it fly in and land on the desk beside Fred. Fred took the letter from the owl and stroked its feathers, looking at the envelope.

"Who's it from?" Asked George.

"Says it's from Dumbledore… but we already got one from him." Said Fred.

"Well open it!" Said George.

Fred opened it and looked at the page, his eyes scrolling down. His jaw dropped open and he handed the letter to George. George read:

(A/N: Warning this is highly OotP.)

_Fred and George Weasley,_

_ This is Albus Dumbledore writing. You are able to now call me Albus, considering you are no longer in school. Congratulations on the joke shop, by the way. I know I have already recently written, but as a member of the order… as you now are, you are permitted to have knowledge of what is going on. I was going to talk to you in person, but I thought I would not see you for a small while, and I would not want you hearing from a letter from your brother._

_ I am very sad to say, that Sirius Black has now left us. During a fight with some death eaters, he was sadly caught of guard. You may write a letter to Harry if you wish, and send it back with the school owl._

_-Albus Dumbledore._

Fred exchanged glances with George. The letter burnt up in George's hand, apparently because it was on a spell so that once they had read it, it would dispose of itself.

"Sirius is dead." Fred said with his mouth still open.

"Poor Harry." George said, grabbing another piece of parchment. Then he wrote:

_Harry,_

_ Fred and I have heard the news. We are very sorry that he has gone, and his absence is a great loss to us. We can only imagine what you must be feeling. Do feel better. _

_-The twins._

_P.s. by the way, our joke shop is doing great. We're really happy about that._

He sealed the letter and looked over at Fred who gave up his letter as well. They tied it to the owl's outstretched leg, and it flew out the open window.

………………………

…………………………

………………………………

…………………………

……………………..

Another long chapter… yay! Aw! Sirius is dead! I cried when that happened… L well anyways, I hate to say this but the chapter sadly has to end. Ending… ending… ending… gone. It's done. Wont be another one till you review. Makes you sort of sad, doesn't it? Well it does to me. Yay! Well bye!

-Kit


	14. Making Plans

Heylo again! Um… what can I say about this chapter? Well, a lot of it is about Alicia… this chapter is going to be a bit different, as you will see when you read it…. hmm… that's about all I can say without giving the rest away. I can't throw the chapter out of the window… I can't just say, 'she's going to buy cookies in this chapter, so now you know what happens and don't have to read it'. By the way, she isn't going to buy cookies… or is she? You'll have to read to find out. The mystery of it all! WILL SHE BUY THE COOKIES? It makes me want to scream! Well anyways, read and review. Blah, blah, blah. Blah. Blah. Thank god that's over…

The Sugarfaerie- YAY! Thank you for reading my story, you're too kind! I loved yours, awesomeness!

Yayforgredandforge- Awesome name! Totally wicked, I love it so much!!! Well anyways, thank you so much for your review, you're too kind.

Cate- Thanks for your reviews! Um… yeah, that's about it, you're a great reviewer! Hehehe…

Woo- Thank you for 'the brightest crayon in the box' one! So cool!

Calypso- thanks again and again, you're a great reviewer! I feel so special to have you and everyone else supporting me!

Yume-dream- I know, poor Sirius! Thank you for your reviews, I'm getting new reviewers, yay! J MUAH HAHAHAHA… I better stop; don't want to freak you out, lol!

Valentines-hater- thanks and I Awww… poor Harry. Finally family and now nothing L brings us back to the start, doesn't it? Well, we'll have to see what happens in the next book. SO. EXCITED. CAN'T. WAIT. Lol, thanks for the review!

HPFanatic04- Hehehe, I would never end the story like that, don't worry! That'd be awful though, wouldn't it? Hehehe… you're reviews always make me laugh! And so cool, Eggbert and Herbert can be friends!

WordSculpter- Whoa! I was about to update and wham! You're review comes in! So, of course, I had to add a shout-out to you! So yay! I'm shouting out! Lmao… I'm a weird person… lol. Anyways, I'm updating, so I wont keep you all waiting!

Thank you everyone… I think it's like the most reviews for one chapter I've gotten for this story! Whoa! Almost a page full of shout outs! I hope I didn't miss anyone! Please continue to review, I love the support, all of you make me want to continue!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Like usual. Are you all that thick headed? I mean, I tell you once, and you still don't believe me. It's not like I can just go out and buy J.K. Rowling! So maybe I should be saying, I'm not J.K. Rowling… hmm… well maybe I'll just say both for now.

…………………………………

Chapter 14- Making Plans

There were now only about four days left of school, until Alicia was able to leave and see George. She still didn't know what she would say when she got there… hell, he probably wouldn't even want to talk to her. She thought about writing a note to Fred, and talk to him about her concerns… maybe she would, but not just yet. She took out a quill and began to write in a small black book with silver writing on the cover.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a usual hellhole. Okay, sorry about the swearing, but it was. I miss George so much, and I have no idea what to do with myself. What came over me at that moment, when we were so close… what came over me after he had explained his love to me, I just don't know. I'm so confused, and I'm scared. Much more frightened than any fear of commitment. Why, this feeling is far worse. I feel like I lost something so big in my life, that without it I'm drowning. _

_What if George never wants to speak to me again? Life is no fairy tale, no stupid little story that ends with, 'and they lived happily ever after'. What if I don't live happily ever after? The only way would to be with George… I don't know how stupid I could have been, seeing as though I wasn't sure of it before._

_All right, so you want to hear about my day? I'll tell you:_

_Wake up. Miss George._

_Eat Breakfast. Drop toast and marmalade because it makes me think of George._

_Go to potions. The wild red cabbage made me think of George. His hair… you know? Like usual, Snape was an ass. He made me think of George too… George would be speaking up to him, telling him to leave me alone._ __

_Go to Divination. Frienze sort of scares me. Professor Treelawney was back to teach with Frienze… George always thought she was an old bat. She told me I would die alone. George would have laughed. What if I do die alone? Without George?_

_Have lunch. All the food reminds me of Fred. Fred reminds me of George. Small world._

_Break. Talk to Lee while Katie is with Angelina. Lee was George's best friend. That made me sad when I talked to him… hey, come to think about it, I talked to Lee at lunch too… I realized that god, it is a small world. Coincidence? I think not._

_Transfiguration with Angelina. I remembered when George came to meet me after McGonagol talked to me about sending that half animal thing on a Huffelpuff… it wasn't my fault. Even George said so. Thought about George all class. My lamp turned into a toucan. He was a redhead… seriously. He had a tuft of red hair. I don't know how that happened. McGonagol seemed pleased though. She thought that I should be some sort of Transfiguration person… I just thought of George_

_Herbology with Katie. Katie likes herbology. She's a bit of a dumb blonde, but we all love her anyways. Dumb made me think of George. He could be pretty thick. Love also made me think of George. I ended up killing my plant by making it choke on the lettuce I was feeding it. I only realized it was dieing when it started making a choking noise and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down. Lettuce was still sticking out of its mouth, and it coughed and made an awful retching noise. Then it just keeled over, its fat little leaves sticking out of its ugly black stomach, and its wrinkled white face screwed up like it has constipation. Katie took it pretty hard. I started thinking about George again, and started shoving lettuce into other fat plants mouths. _

_Dinner. I wasn't hungry. Katie didn't want to talk. I think she was still sad over that stupid plant. Her not talking made me think of George… would he not want to talk to me?_

_Went up to my room. Sat on bed for a while, thinking about George, and everyone else went to bed._ _N_

_ow I'm here. Writing to you. Thinking about George. This isn't healthy. _

__

_So… what do you think about my day? Oh… now your not answering me, are you? … … … Well fine. Don't answer then. I don't care. I hope George doesn't act like you. Yeah. Well I'm going to go now. Bye. Why say bye anyways? You're not answering me. That's right. I'll just leave. I'll slam you shut. That'll make me feel better, you evil, evil book._

Alicia slammed the diary shut. She shoved it onto her bedside table and lay back in her bed. School was almost over. After she slept tonight there would be only three days. Three awful, stomach churning days. Her guilt was making her shake. It made her feel cold. She heard the thunder roll around in the clouds. It was going to rain. The sky felt like her eyes. Pouring water, and drenching the ground. Weighing her down, and carrying the weight of the world.

…………………………………

George lay awake in bed. He didn't want to think about Alicia anymore… he had a job now, money, and everything that he wanted. Everything he would have wanted a couple years ago. He sighed.

Why now? Why did he have to realize that jobs and money meant nothing, now? Why not before? Now that he had what he wanted, he still found himself unhappy. He realized what he wanted now that he couldn't have it. He realized that love was the only thing that would make him happy, and the only person he could love was Alicia.

……………………………….

"All right, so what's going on with you? You're usually ecstatic the last week of school, hopping around and giving people hugs every time they walk by… and now this. The strong, silent, Alicia. The Alicia who looks at her shoes and pretends that she doesn't exist. What is this all about?" Asked Angelina, writing up Quidditch plans.

"Why are you still writing Quidditch plans?" Asked Alicia, ignoring the question. "School's out."

"There's always next year… I want to be on top of things." Angelina said, flipping through her notes.

"I know that this isn't on subject right now or anything, but do you think Fred and George are doing good with their new shop?" Asked Katie, examining the windowsill which had a ladybug, crawling over it. She stopped it with her finger so that it turned and crawled back towards her. "I mean, we haven't really heard from them, have we? But we will… when school's out. I bet they just don't want to write back to Hogwarts."

Alicia looked out the window. "Yeah, they sure were a hit when they were here at school. They'll be doing fine." She said, wishing that what she was saying were true.

……………………………………….

"Look at what I bought us!" Fred said, stomping into the store and walking over to his brother who was counting money at the cashier.

"We were on break for ten minutes and you've already about something… all right, lets see it." George said, looking up and putting his hands on the side of the counter, leaning forward in a relaxed state. He pushed his red hair back out of his eyes, and it flopped back down in his face again. "Well?"

Fred grinned and lifted up two green jackets, with some sort of bumpy complexion on them. "These." He said, staring at them in wonder.

"Oh… well isn't that nice… what the hell are they?" George said in a sarcastic tone. He picked up the sleeve of the jacket and ran his thumb over the material. "I like the colour."

"Thought you would. Nice green, isn't it? Must have been a good looking dragon." Fred said, smiling.

"WHAT?" George said, leaning forward and staring at the jackets.

"That is right! What you are thinking is so very true!" Fred said, a grin still spread across his face as his brother inspected the jackets. "Genuine dragon hide!"

George stood there, mouth gaping.

"We needed to treat ourselves to something… we will be looking pretty sharp with expensive dragon hide jackets, I must say." Fred said. He threw the jacket at George. "Well then, stop looking like an idiot and put it on."

George and Fred both pulled on the jackets and looked at each other, because it was much like looking at a full sized mirror, with minor differences.

"Sharp." Fred said, nodding.

"I agree." Said George. "Lets open shop, then?"

"Okay." Said Fred, opening the door and changing the closed sign to open.

…………………………….

"Can you believe it? Last day already…" Yawned Katie, crawling out of bed and then stretching. "C'mon Lich… up and at 'em."

Alicia jumped out of bed.

"Whoa! Am I seeing straight? Alicia is awake in the early bits of the morning?" Katie mocked, wearing a shocked expression.

"I've been lying awake for a bit…" Alicia admitted.

"Hmm… reasonable abnormal behaviour." Angelina said, also crawling out of bed.

"Lets go to breakfast… what do you say?" Alicia asked, pointing toward the door.

"Okay." Katie and Angelina said in unison, walking out of the door with Alicia and down the stairs to breakfast to meet Lee, who was already sitting there, eating his bacon. (A/N: I hope everyone BY NOW understands, that Lee loves bacon… Hehehe)

Alicia sat down and ate a piece of toast, feeling happier than she did in a long while. Tonight, she would see George again. The thoughts of how he would react, crossed her mind, but it didn't ruin her happy spirits.

Later that day, she sat down on the couch in the Common Room, while people bustled around, talking and joking with their friends. She took out a quill and began to write:

_Go to Diagon Alley._ _Get to the post office and send mum an owl telling her where I am._ _Go to number 93. (A.k.a. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.)_ _Confess to George that you love him._

She paused and bit her lip for a moment, looking at what she had just written. 'Confess to George that you love him.' How the hell was she going to pull that one off? She bit her lip and thought of his face, his eyes, and his hair. His laugh, his smile, and his sense of humour.

'_It'll just come to me,'_ She thought, '_I know it…'_

She threw down her quill and shoved the paper deep in her pockets. Then she closed her eyes and took it out again, ripping it up.

"I don't need plans to tell me what to do." She whispered to herself, throwing the remains into the fire. Then she went upstairs and started packing her bags with Angelina and Katie.

………………………………………

George smiled as he pulled on his Dragon skin jacket and walked down the stairs into the empty shop that was closed for the day.

"All sold out of fireworks…" Fred muttered to him, looking around the shelves.

"We'll make more of them later." Said George. "Right now, we're going to meet Ron, Harry, and Ginny at the station, with mum and some people from the order. Then, when we come back, you can send this freaking note back to those stupid people down at 'Hardens' that we are NOT going to be giving them any of our merchandise, no matter how much money they will give for it!"

Fred nodded. "All right."

Fred walked over to the desk and grabbed some money, shoving it into his wallet. George did the same. Then, they both walked out of the shop and locked the door behind them, heading for King's Cross, Platform 9 and ¾.

……………………………………

The train was bumping along the tracks, as Alicia looked out the window. Katie was talking to lee and Angelina was deep in her planning book. Lee kissed Katie's cheek and then said, "I think I'm going to go see what some of the first years are doing…"

Alicia gave him a warning look and Lee shrugged.

"I cant help wanting to go see my… good friends." Lee said.

Alicia stifled a laugh. "Ha." She said sarcastically. "As long as you don't do anything to them that they're parents will freak out for, Lee Jordan, then go right ahead. Just… don't go turning them into something odd. All right?" She asked, smirking up at him.

Lee laughed. "I'll try."

Lee left and both Angelina and Katie stared at Alicia. Angelina had immediately slammed her planner shut, as though she had been waiting to do that the whole time, and Katie looked as though she had already been watching Alicia for quite some time.

"Whoa… please, don't freak me out…" Alicia said, looking at the two of them.

"Something's up." Katie said immediately, in a serious voice. "All of the sudden you're super happy, I'll-decide-to-act-regular-and-taunt-Lee-Fred-and-George, Alicia. Not the Alicia we've known for the past few days. That, I'm-going-to-sit-here-and-be-quiet-while-I-stare-at-my-shoes, Alicia."

"Yeah… what's going on with you?" Asked Angelina.

Alicia sighed. "Nothing… and if there is something, you'll know when you know." She said.

"OKAY. TELL US NOW!" Boomed Katie, far from her usual, sweet and dumb blonde voice.

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I- well what I mean to say is that- well how I can put this is-…" She stuttered.

Katie gave her a warning look.

"Okay, okay. I'm in love with- someone." Alicia said.

"Oh… you mean George?" Asked Angelina softly, throwing up a hand. "Yeah, whatever… we all knew that. Now tell us what's wrong."

Alicia looked shocked. "You knew I-…"

"Well quite frankly, I think we knew before you even did." Said Angelina, staring out the window.

"Oh uh…" Alicia couldn't quite remember what they we're talking about.

"Look, just tell us the rest of it, okay?" Pleaded Katie.

Alicia nodded. She lunged into the story of their walk, her arrogance and then his face, how his smile left as soon as she said that she couldn't be with him, his eyes left their twinkle. She told them about their last look, before he flew away from her, possibly for forever. The words that she spoke seemed so distant to her.

Katie and Angelina were silent for a moment.

"The passion, my god!" Angelina said breathlessly. "That's so cute!"

"No it isn't!" Alicia said, staring at her, bewildered. "It isn't cute, not at all. I could have just lost the love of my life, here!"

Katie was sitting there with a little smile on her face.

"What?" Alicia demanded.

"Nothing… it's just that… well, oh! Alicia, you we're so clueless of him liking you… you could just see it, whenever he teased you when we were little. He'd walk around with those robes four sizes too big, and then poke you, or throw something at you. And when you got mad he would have this little smile on his face because you turned around and paid attention to him. And then, when he grew older and more mature, you guys began to talk and it was like you were the best of friends. But every time you accidentally touched, you could see something in his eyes that wasn't there before, and told you he liked you… he was never too good at hiding it. But you were oblivious to all of it." Katie said, still smiling.

Alicia couldn't help but smile. "Well I'm going to see him tonight."

Katie and Angelina gaped.

"WHAT?" They said in unison.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm going to tell him how I feel." Alicia said.

The two shared smiled that reached from ear to ear.

"We wish you the best of luck." Katie said.

"Yeah… I hope he gives in to your charm." Said Angelina.

Katie nodded. "He'll be all over you like a troll on a mountain… like a wizards hat on a head… like a newt on an eye… like Harry on a broom… like-…"

"We get it, Katie." Angelina said, stopping her from going any farther.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"You will be fine." Angelina assured her.

Katie spoke up, "He'll want to snog you senseless. And most likely in a broom cupboard, if I know the twins…"

"KATIE!" Angelina and Alicia yelled in unison.

"Sorry." She said.

The girls laughed as the train slowed to a halt and Lee ran into the room. He kissed Katie and then began to kiss her neck. Then he said, "I hope to be able to see you in the summer… I don't want you to go."

Angelina and Alicia smiled at each other.

"That's so cute." Angelina whispered.

"I'll see you soon… I promise." Said Katie, hugging him close.

"We'll come on guys…" Alicia said grabbing her luggage.

All of them walked out of the train, and past a group of odd-looking people that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were heading to.

"Isn't that Mad-eye Moody?" Asked Katie, absentmindedly glancing at them.

"Yeah." Said Angelina.

The four of them turned to walk toward their parents, just as Fred and George apparated into the group of people.

"Where are your mum and dad?" Asked Lee, looking at Alicia.

"They're muggles and they don't really like going into this platform thing, so I just told them not to bother coming this time." Alicia said. "See you guys soon, I promise! I'll owl you!" Alicia then yelled to everyone.

Katie and Angelina hugged her tightly.

"You better remember to owl us… okay? Don't forget to write." Angelina said.

Katie winked. "Tell us about the broom closet."

Alicia rolled her eyes and walked over to Lee, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Lee." She said, hugging him.

"Bye Alicia." Said Lee, returning the hug. "I'll see if I can get you all to come to my house for a week."

Alicia smiled. "I think we'd like that."

Then, she turned and began to walk away from all of them, ready to head off to Diagon Alley.

………………………………………………..

"What the bloody hell are those?" Asked Ron, poking Fred's jacket.

"Dragon skin… finest in all of town. Business is going great, so we bought it for ourselves. Do you like?" Fred asked, wiping the side of the jacket.

Ron nodded. "Yeah… okay."

George grinned and looked around.

"What you looking for?" Fred asked, looking around as well.

"Nothing." George said quickly.

"All right…" Fred said, looking warily at George before continuing to tell Ron and Ginny as well, about the jackets.

…………………………….

…………………………………

……………………………………….

…………………………………

……………………………..

YAY! Boring chapter maybe? I don't know, but the next one, you're going to like!!! You'll like it a lot… yes you will… I know it… well I don't KNOW it, but I have a feeling… well um, tell me in the reviews what you think about the relationships and stuff! Hehehe! Yeah, well bye for now.

-Kit


	15. Rain On Me

Hey! You'll all LOVE this chapter… I'm hoping. This chapter is more like a song-fic chapter. I like it. I hope you do too. Okay enough of this… here comes the shout outs!

Sunnysweetie- Thanks for the reviews, and your story about Remus is amazing!

Calypso- thank ya for your reviews and you can have Harry as long as I get the twins! Hehehe…

Valentines-hater- thanks you for your review, and yay! I updated soon! Hehehe… you'll like this chapter… I think.

WordSculpter- thanks for the reviews; you make me laugh all the time! You don't like Alicia very much, but you'll start to like her again I think… well anyways, keep squishing those bunnies! Hahaha!

Yayforgredandforge- thank you for all your reviews, and you'll like this I think! Oh! I can't wait! LOL…

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter… hahaha. I don't even think that you would believe me if I said I did. The song is Iris from the Goo Goo Dolls, which I do not own.

…………………………..

Chapter 15- Rain On Me

George and Fred reappeared back at their joke shop, in the late of the night. George threw off his jacket as the sky began to rumble with thunder. Light raindrops began to hit the windows, at first slowly and then it turned into heavy, large drops, raining fast so that the room erupted with the noise of beads of water, smashing against the glass.

"You better get to the owlrey to mail those people before they close… and before this has a chance to get much worse." George said, handing Fred and empty piece of parchment and quill. "Just tell them to stop bothering us and that we aren't giving them anything for any amount of money the offer."

Fred nodded and took the parchment and quill. He threw his jacket up over his head and walked out of the store. George sat down and stared out the window at the fogged up glass and the rain that hit and slid down. It was all that he could see.

…………………………………..

Alicia walked into Diagon Alley. Rain began to pour down out of nowhere, wetting her hair and making it damp as it sat in her ponytail. She looked around, trying to get her bearings through the thick blanket of water that seemed to be falling rapidly now. Soon, she spotted the owlrey and walked into it, taking out her ponytail and shaking her hair as it fell loosely around her shoulders, curling slightly when it was wet.

She looked around and found a large barn owl to attach her letter to. She wrote to her mother, telling her where she was and that she was all right, and then tied the letter to the owl's outstretched leg.

Then she looked around and saw the back of a very tall, very redheaded boy. Her heart leapt into her throat and she walked towards very slowly. He turned around and jumped back.

"AH! Fred!" Alicia said, her heart jumping back into its regular place. You couldn't really tell the twins apart from behind. It was their face and their eyes that really put them apart.

"AH! Oh… oh. Its you." Fred said, his smile turning into a quick frown.

Alicia looked down. "I take it you've talked to George."

"Look, he knows you didn't mean any harm to him, and he's acting like he's all okay with it, but you know what? You really hurt him. Just stay away from him, all right? At least until he's over you… and I don't know how long that will be." Fred said, turning back to the parchment he was looming over.

"Fred… please just hear me out. I didn't know what I was thinking before. When he told me he loved me-…" She began, but Fred cut her off.

"He told you what? George? Love someone? Ha!" Fred said, staring at her with seriousness. "Well that's something he never told me… great. That makes it worse."

"PLEASE, LISTEN." Alicia demanded. "I froze… I didn't want to ruin anything we had, I didn't want people to always be looking, I didn't want to commit myself to him, and have him leave me… I didn't want to ever be away from him. I love him so much, but I was afraid that if I began to realize I loved him, that it wouldn't go right. Please, tell me where he is. I have to get to him, and tell him I love him, PLEASE."

Fred was silent as Alicia pleaded to him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"If I was to ever ask for anything from you, it would be this. This is so important to me… George is so important to me." Alicia whispered.

Fred sighed and looked away. "He's at the joke shop, same number. He'll answer the front door thinking it's me. I'll stay here and write to Angelina for a bit… it'll give you a good couple hours to talk to him. Good luck." Fred said quickly.

Alicia stood on tiptoe and barely reached his chin as she gave him a kiss on the brim of his chin in attempts to reach his cheek. "Thank you…" She whispered, running out the door.

……………………………

The silence was killing him. All he could hear was the rain, pounding in his ears. He sat there in the dark, looking around at the lighted windows, illuminated by the moonlight that passed through the rain. Lightning would flash occasionally and give him more light. He didn't know what to do with himself.

In attempts of getting away from his travelling thoughts, he turned on the radio. Some wizard was talking about muggle transportation. The sound of his low dragged voice filled his head and echoed, making his head pound. It still felt like the rain was the only thing he could hear. The blood rushed through his ears and he closed his eyes trying to forget everything.

There was a rap at the door, and his eyes snapped open. He looked over to it.

"Fred… you have a key…" George muttered, getting up and walking to the door.

The banging on the door became faster and louder.

"I'm coming…" He groaned.

He turned the door handle and swung the door open. The pounding rain was smashing against the ground and he looked into the eyes of Alicia. She was wet, rain pounding on her, soaking her shirt and skirt and her hair fell loosely around her shoulders as it waved down and framed her face. Her face was wet with tears and water and her mouth lay slightly open as she breathed heavily.

He looked down to his feet for a moment, and then brought his chin back up and looked into her eyes once more. She took a breath and looked as though she was about to say something, and then she sighed. She took another breath and then let it out again.

George stepped forward into the rain with her. It beat down on him and soaked through his shirt and jeans. She took another breath but he put a finger to her lips and then moved his hands down her neck. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes, and then allowed her stiff posture to relax slightly.

Alicia tilted her head up and he tilted his down. They stared into each other's eyes for a long while, their lips lingering over each other's closely. George closed his eyes and lightly touched his lips to hers. He broke away and looked into her eyes. He hesitated, not sure if what he was doing was all right. The radio became louder and he could hear the music push its way softly outside.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

The rain poured down on them even harder, but Alicia didn't care. The moment George touched his lips to hers; she felt waves of electricity bolt up her spine, even though it hadn't lasted long. She moved her hands slowly up his chest, and along his neck. She then moved her hands up through his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him lightly again.

George gave her short kisses, and then he began to slow down, slowly kissing her with all the passion he felt for her. He moved his tongue into her mouth and she pressed her body up against him.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"I love you George Weasley… and I'm sorry." Alicia whispered against his lips.

"Don't be…" George whispered back, pushing his tongue back into her mouth and pulling her closer. He finally had her… he finally had Alicia Spinnet.

He moved closer to her, their rain soaked clothes clinging to their bodies. He pushed his hands through her wet hair, kissing her softly. He pushed even closer to her, and she let out a small moan as she pushed her lips harder against his. She bit his bottom lip softly and he gripped her shoulders, pulling her up to him, as close as possible.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

They broke away and stared into each other's eyes for a long while. He moved his hands to her waist and she moved hers up around his neck, resting her head on his muscular chest. She breathed out deeply and held him close, not wanting to loose him again. They began to dance slowly in the rain; just listening to the rain beat down on them and all around them, the music playing softly in their ears.

George closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head, bringing her chin up with his finger and kissing her lips lightly.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"I'm so sorry about before…" She whispered, her forehead against his. Her eyes were still closed, a look of pain across her face. "I was afraid of commitment… of loosing what we had. I was being stupid… you have no idea how much you mean to me, George."

George closed his eyes, just listening to her breathe.

"As soon as I realized I could lose you, I realized that I loved you. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I can't find the words to express it. I'm so sorry." Alicia said softly.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"You don't need to apologize to me, or ever explain yourself to anyone." George said.

She opened her eyes and stared into his.

He didn't say anything else. He just kissed her, and rocked her back and forth in his arms. She began to laugh, and a smile spread across his face as well. She pulled his head down closer to her and kissed him again.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that…" Whispered George.

Alicia laughed.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Thanks for actually talking to me again…" Alicia said, looking up at him.

George smiled. "I had no choice… I'm in love with you."

Alicia smiled against his lips as she pulled him into another kiss.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

George picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and kissed him as he placed her back down on the ground. They stood there together, dancing in the rain. George planted a kiss on the top of her head and held her close. He never wanted to let her go.

……………………………..

……………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………….

………………………………………….

………………………

Hehehe! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAHOO! THEY ARE TOGETHER NOW!!! BOO YAH! Please, read and review! NOW! NOW! PRESS THE BUTTON! REVIEW! FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY ARE HOT!

-Kit


	16. The News

Heylo, I am back! Oh yes, they are now together! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHOO HOOO! Hehehe…. Well anyways, I better start the chapter. Mmm… George is yummy. So is Fred… Don't you love twins? Ha.

I don't usually do this, but I'm going to dedicate this to my friend Ally. Hope you keep safe from the hurricane, and I hope you'll be okay. Much love!

Calypso- I love all your reviews, thank you so much for everything! You're such a great reviewer, yay! Hehehe… can't wait for your next chapter too!

Sunnysweetie- thank you for your review, you're too kind!

HPFanatic04- Hehehe thank you, I love all your reviews cause they are so funny! I hope you can read this soon!

Valentines-hater- Hehehe I know, they are so hot. Yay! I'm glad you like it! Woo hoo!

Laura- thank you, very subtle, but it meant a whole lot.

Disclaimer- I do not own you… I mean, Harry Potter. Where did that come from? I do not know…

……………………………………….

Chapter 16- The News

Fred poked George hard in the ribs. George's eyes blinked open and his vision took a while to focus. He realized he was on their living room couch, Alicia in his arms, sleeping softly with her head on his chest.

"I'm out." Fred said to George quietly. "Nice, by the way."

George glared at him.

"All right, I'm going." Fred laughed. He left the room and walked down the old steps and opened the door. He closed it and the small bell chimed. George heard the door clink when Fred locked it.

He took his hand and ran it through Alicia's hair, which was still slightly damp. He kissed the top of her head and then looked up to the ceiling.

"I love you." George whispered.

Alicia blinked her eyes slowly open. "I love you too." She whispered, crawling up more and kissing his lips softly. She didn't break the kiss and softly bit his bottom lip and swirled her tongue in his mouth. She gently moved her hands up to his hair and then down his cheeks and neck, massaging his shoulders and chest and then tracing the lines of his abs with her fingers. Then she moved her hands down to his hips and along his thigh.

She moved her hands to the inside parts of his leg and trailed her hand slowly up and down, moving her nails lightly across his leg and pushing herself against him. She moved her tongue in and out of his mouth slowly.

George moaned softly and kissed her harder, but she kept it soft. Then she moved her hands back up to his hair, playing with it at the back of his neck and then slightly moving up and sitting on his hips. She straightened her back and smiled down at him.

George leaned up on his elbows and kissed her again, softly and slowly, allowing her taste to linger. Alicia broke apart from him and stared into his eyes, running her hands along his shoulders and chest plates. She moved her hands up his neck and along his cheeks, holding his face in her hands and giving him a short kiss on his lips.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

George kissed her lips again quickly, and she crawled off of him as he got up and walked over to the fridge. She sat on the couch and looked around. She remembered coming out of the rain and George bringing her upstairs, giving her a place to sleep on the couch. She also remembered her telling him to lay down with her for a while. They both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

She looked at George who was now making her a bagel. He knew she loved bagels in the morning. She bit her lip and looked out the window. The sky was no longer its murky grey and it was no longer cloudy and rainy. The sun was peeking out from behind fluffy white clouds. There were still droplets of water on the windowsill and her clothes were still damp.

"Here." George said, sitting beside her and handing her a plate.

"Thanks." She said, taking it and then kissing him lightly on the cheek.

A golden locket fell out from under her shirt as she leaned forward.

"The locket I gave you for Christmas back in third year…" George remarked, staring at it.

"Oh," Alicia said, grasping the heart locket with her hand. "Yeah… I keep everything important to me in there." She opened it up and a small, smiling picture of Alicia and George waved at them.

"OI! GEORGE!" Called Fred.

George walked over to the staircase and looked down.

"Check her out!" Fred said.

A brown barn owl flew up and landed on George's shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately.

"Her name is Kamon." Fred called up.

George looked at the owl sitting there on his shoulder. She was young and tame, and very loving. Fred came up the stairs and stroked the owl's long feathers.

"First time we ever had enough money for a new one of these." Fred said happily.

"She's beautiful." Said George finally, scratching under its beak and then moving a finger along the white, feathered cheek.

"Oi! And it's Alicia!" Fred said, walking over and hugging Alicia tightly.

"Ow… hi Fred." Alicia said happily.

Fred winked at her. "You and my brother eh?"

She blushed wildly.

George came over and sat down beside Alicia wrapping his arm around her waist. The owl fluttered onto Fred's shoulder.

"That reminds me… I'm going to write to Angelina. Maybe she'll come and visit early…" Fred said, stroking the owl. "Do you two have any letters you need to send? Alicia? Don't you need your stuff?"

Alicia nodded. "Yeah I better write to my parents."

"You're staying the summer then?" Asked Fred happily.

Alicia looked over at George and kissed his lips softly.

"George has a room…" Said Fred, laughing. "Well?"

"Do you want to?" Asked George.

Alicia nodded. "Of course."

……………………………………….

Alicia sat in George's room while the twins opened shop. She sat at his desk and took out a quill and parchment. She had sent her school suitcase home, and she needed it back along with other things to get her by for the summer. She needed more money as well as clothes and different necessities. Then when she went home she would find a job, and hopefully she and George would be living together…

'_Wow… don't get too far ahead there girl…'_ she thought to herself. But it would be wonderful to live with George…

She put the quill to the parchment and thought of how her mother would react. She shrugged the thought of and began to write:

_Dearest Mother,_

I am perfectly fine. I am spending my summer with the twins Fred and George Weasley. They are perfectly fine gentlemen.

Alicia stopped and looked at what she just wrote. 'Perfectly fine gentlemen'… how much of this was her mother going to buy?

I need some of my things… can you send them by owl post? I'm at number ninety-three, Diagon Alley. Thank you, and I will visit you soon.

-Alicia

Alicia examined the letter closely. It didn't give too much information away, but just enough to keep her mother from worrying. Her mom and dad were muggles, and very worried about her being around Wizard folk.

She then licked the envelope shut and put it in Fred's room on his desk like he told her to when she was finished. She looked at the clock and walked down the stairs, looking over at George who was standing at the cashier, a blond leaning against the table.

Alicia jumped back out of view and peered around the corner, staring at the girl. She was beautiful, with long blond wavy hair that curled on its way down to her lower back. She had a very large chest and she was extremely skinny, with what looked like blue eyes. She was wearing a tank top that looked like it was going to snap from her breasts, and hip huggers that clung tightly to her legs.

She batted her eyelashes. "So…" She drawled, spinning her hair in her fingers.

"Look, are you going to buy anything?" George asked, looking out the window.

She reached over and scratched her nail slowly down the side of his cheek. "I'm Lindsay… how much do you cost? I'll take you wrapped." She whispered into his ear.

Alicia took a sharp intake of air. This girl… Lindsay, she was so much better looking than she was.

"I've been sold already." George said stepping back slightly.

Lindsay stepped forward to him, and walked behind the counter. "What if I borrow you from her?" She asked.

George gave her a quizzical look. "Look, are you going to buy anything?" He repeated, in a more stern tone this time.

Lindsay took a piece of his hair and twirled it in her fingers, coming closer to his body. George pulled away and his back pressed against the wall behind him. Lindsay moved even closer.

"Okay, lady, get out of my store. Thanks." George said, pushing her away.

The girl looked at George like he was crazy. "You're giving up this? I wont even tell anyone!"

George looked her up and down. "When I figure out what 'this' exactly is, I'll tell you you're answer. It'll be the same though… no in the way of bloody hell. Now get the hell out of my store."

The blond turned on her heel and walked out of the store in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

"What a bitch…" George muttered to himself, looking down at papers sprawled across the desk.

"I sure hope you're not talking about me…" Said Alicia, showing herself.

George looked up. "Oh hey, love. No, I wasn't talking about you." He said, as Alicia walked up close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I saw what you did."

He smiled and blushed, looking down.

Alicia stood on tiptoe and reached his lips, kissing them softly. "I love you so much…" She whispered.

George kissed her back harder, closing his eyes tightly and running his hands from her hips and the small of her back, up her arms and through her hair and along her face.

Alicia returned the kiss by running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, trailing them softly down his arms. He took her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, walking her over to the wall and pressing her back against it. He then pushed his body against hers.

Alicia let out a small yell of excitement inside his mouth and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his stomach moving her tongue inside his mouth and parting their lips ever so slightly, just to plunge back into the kiss.

He moved his head with hers and she slowly felt her back slide down the wall. He let out a sigh along with a low and relaxed moan as he pressed his lips against hers harder and then pulled away.

Alicia moved onto her back as George moved himself on top of her slightly. He kissed her neck and then her shoulders, brushing his lips up and down her neck and sending bolts of electricity that coursed through her body.

Alicia took his face in her hands and moved it from her neck to her lips, leading him into a kiss. George suddenly stopped, his lips becoming limp against hers. He then slowly got up and blushed wildly.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked, standing up.

"We're still open." Muttered George.

Alicia gave him a quizzical look and then looked around the shop two see two eight-year-old boys pointing at them.

"Funny joke man was doing something to that lady!" Said one of them.

The other stepped forward to George. "What were you doing to her, funny joke man?"

George raised an eyebrow at the kid and then said, "Here… have this candy… its on me."

Both boys took the candy and in an instant after they had popped it into their mouths, looked around as though wondering how they got there.

"What was that candy, George?" Asked Alicia.

George smiled. "Makes you forget things temporarily… sort of confuses you. If something they see triggers them to remember what we were doing, I doubt they will be able to remember where they saw it." He said.

"Oh." Alicia said, looking at the two kids hobble around the store.

"Pretty nasty trick to play on someone before a quiz." George said laughing.

"Temporary memory loss… I'm wondering why you and Fred never got better marks in Potions." Alicia muttered to herself.

George shot her a hungry stare.

Just then, Fred came in looking around and holding bags in his hands.

"I went grocery shopping guys." Fred said, walking up the stairs of the shop. He came back down with the owl on his shoulder and the letters tied to its leg. "I'll take over for a bit, George. It's your break time anyways."

George nodded and looked up the stairs, staring back at Alicia. Alicia giggled, and George grabbed her arm, dragging her up the stairs with him. When he reached the top he swept her off her feet and carried her to his room.

"You walk too slow." He whispered to her, dropping her on his bed.

He crawled on the bed as well and leaned over her, kissing her and putting his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She moved her hands down his shoulders and arms, around his back and to his thigh, moving to his inner thigh once again and hearing him moan inside her mouth.

"I love it when you do that…" She whispered.

He laughed. "Well I can't help it, anyways." He said softly.

Then he kissed her forehead, bridge of her nose, the ball of her nose, her lips, her chin, her neck, and then he stopped after a kiss at the rim of her shirt. He sighed and looked at her longingly, kissing her lips once more and then rolling over and grabbing parchment and a quill.

He sat up and began writing quickly, scratching his chin with the quill's feather every so often. Alicia lay there for a few minutes watching him and then she crawled up beside him, sitting at his side and holding his arm close to her, kissing his neck. She kissed the side of his chin, trailing little kisses down and up along his cheek and chin.

"You know you're making it very hard for me to concentrate…" He joked.

"Well, what are you writing?" She asked, looking at the parchment.

George smiled. "Order forms… Also the costs of new projects." He said, indicating the numbers on the side of the sheet.

"Hmm… well that's sort of a boring thing to do on your break, don't you think?" She asked, kissing her neck and tugging at his tie.

"Sorry Alicia, love, but I really have to do this right now…" He said frowning at the order form. "Trust me, I'd rather not be doing this and snogging you right now, but you see darling, I have to make money."

Alicia felt a grin spread across her face. "What makes you think I'd let you make out with me on your break?" She asked playfully.

He raised an eyebrow at her and said in a playful tone, "I just have a feeling."

She laughed looking at herself. She was clinging to his arm, her lips playing across his neck and her leg overtop of his lap as she tried to move herself on top of him. I guess he knew she really wanted to be with him, considering their situation.

"Okay… just one good kiss and I'll leave you to work." Alicia pleaded.

He nodded and put down his quill and parchment and she moved onto his lap, tracing his lips with her fingers. She leaned down and softly kissed his lips, moving her lips open and she felt his tongue travel into her mouth. She then moved him closer to her by his tie and kissed him harder, playfully running her nails down his chest and then squeezing his sides and moving against him.

She parted from him breathlessly and looked deep into his eyes. Then she nodded and rolled off of him, sprawled out on his queen-size bed. He laughed and moved his hand along her cheek and neck, and then he kissed her lips softly and quickly, picking his parchment back up.

"I'm making you lunch." Alicia said, getting off the bed and walking out of the bedroom. She heard George laugh to himself from behind her and she smiled to herself. She never dreamed of being able to be with George Weasley… it was like all of her dreams come true.

…………………………………..

Alicia was sitting in George's arms on his lap, comfortably reading a book with him while he laid his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck softly and looked back at the book. Fred walked in at that moment looking very happy.

"Lee, Katie and Angelina are coming down for a couple of weeks!" Fred said instantly.

"That's wonderful!" Alicia said smiling.

George nodded. "I can't wait!"

Alicia laughed and kissed George's lips softly. Then she looked back at Fred. "It looks like you want to tell us something else…" She implied.

"Yeah… well, George. Mum's coming down too." Fred said, the happiness from his eyes dulling.

"WHAT? For how the hell long?" George asked, a look of terror on his face.

"Calm down, hunny… it's not that bad, is it?" Alicia asked, rubbing his back and giving his cheek a million tiny kisses.

"Two days." Fred said, walking over and falling onto the couch opposite of George and Alicia.

"She'll be trying to close shop the whole time she's here, you know? She'll be yelling and scolding us for leaving school early our last year, and then she'll try to prove us wrong and tell us we weren't ready to start a joke shop." George complained, sinking deeper into the couch.

Alicia leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Your mum can't be that bad."

"You've only seen her when she's welcoming us back from the Hogwarts Express… she's much different than that when she's angry." George said softly, pushing a piece of hair behind her ears.

"And who says she's angry with you guys for making a living?" Alicia asked, kissing his cheek again and moving her hands down to his stomach, tracing his abs slowly with her fingers again.

Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Well all right," Said Alicia crawling off him and standing up. "Lets say she is angry, there isn't much she can do about it. Look at your business! She'll come here and be so proud that she wont even remember why she was ever mad before." Alicia said, leaning against the wall and looking over at Fred's expression. His face was white and he shrugged at George.

"You know, you may even be right." Fred said, standing up. "Well I think I'll go downstairs and work on the shop a bit more, I feel like opening right now."

George nodded and Fred left down the stairs, opening the door with the chime of a bell. The cashier rung and then the noises of downstairs drifted off.

"Talk about crapy news…" George muttered.

"Oh hunny, it's not that bad…" Alicia cooed.

George got up and walked over to her, putting his hands on either side of her, against the wall. His red hair fell in his face and she ran her hand down his cheek, staring intently into his caramel-brown eyes.

George sighed, thinking about how he wanted to push her into a closet and snog her senseless at that moment. He could imagine her calling out his name and pulling his body closer to hers.

Alicia licked her lips, watching his eyes trail down from her eyes and onto her body, moving back up to her eyes again. She grabbed his hips and tugged him forward, rubbing her hips against his.

"Mmm…" He mumbled, staring into her eyes and closing his contently.

She watched his face, his eyes closed and his body moving closer to hers, his arms wrapping around her waist and caressing her lower back. She softly kissed his lips and then kissed just his lower lip and then just his upper. She then pulled away and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and kissing his neck.

……………………

…………………………

……………………………..

………………………..

……………………

There you are, your chapter with a lot of mindless snogging that makes up for the lack of it in the earlier chapters. Hahaha… I'm going to giggle at poor George's misfortune in the next chapter… Well you'll have to read to know what that is, wont you? Oh yeah, and apologies for turning this into a more George/Alicia story but you see they are like my favourite couple and SOOO fun to write! Well anyways, since you know it's more of a George/Alicia now, I'm telling you there still will be some Fred/Angelina and Katie/Lee. You see, they are coming to visit, now aren't they? Hehehe, silly me for thinking I'd end the story so soon! I have a lot more ideas! Boo yeah!

-Kit


	17. Dislike

Heylo once again! Yay, we are back to write this chapter! Hahaha… well to keep you out of the suspense, here is the chapter! Sorry about the slow updates too, High school just started for me!

Calypso- long time no talk for us, eh? Well anyways, thanks for the review, I'm glad your not forgetting about me! Here's my next chapter… got to your happy place, happy place…

WordSculpter- YAY! I can't wait for Mrs. Weasley to come either! HERE SHE IS! MUAH HAHAHAHAHA…

Yayforgredandforge- Hehehe, every time I see that name I yell, 'YAY!' Hehehe… so cool. Anyways, I know, cant get enough of 'em, can we? No we cant. Cant. NOPE. NO!!! … Sorry …

Valentines-hater- yes, wouldn't it be nice to be with George? Mmm… he's so yummy. YUMMY! Lmao, anyways, I wont end it!!! LOL, jokes, I have to… but maybe, not just yet. MUAH HAHAHAHA. WE LIKE SUSPENCE! I'm just bad at giving it… Hehehe.

Disclaimer- Look ma, I can disclaim things! All right, where'd that come from? I don't own Harry Potter… I'd like to meet someone in fanfiction who is actually convinced they do!

……………………………….

Chapter 17- Dislike

George awoke with a start at a pounding at the door. He looked over to his side and saw Alicia, her arms wrapped around his waist and his hand on her stomach. She lay there so beautifully in his shirt that she was using for pyjamas. It was very long for her considering she was so tiny, and it reached as far as a skirt would, in between her knees and thighs.

There was another pounding at the door and she moved slightly on top of him, holding him closer. Fred jumped down the stairs and wrenched open the door. Then, Molly screamed at the top of her lungs…

"GEORGE!"

"I'm Fred, mum…" Fred said from her arms.

"FRED!" She yelled. "Where's your brother?"

"Shit…" George silently cursed.

He could hear his mother, walking up the stairs and turning toward his room. He jumped up off the bed, making Alicia roll of and fall on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Ow…" She groaned.

Just then, Molly swung open the door and looked over at George who was standing there in his boxers, staring at his mother.

"GEORGE!" She yelped, swinging her arms around his waist and planting kisses on his face. She started fixing his hair when George carefully shoved her off. Molly then let her eyes wander around the room and her pudgy face reddened as she saw Alicia, sitting on the floor with the overly large shirt on her, her hair messed and waving down to her shoulders. "Who is _that_?" Molly spat.

"Oh! Mum, this is Alicia… remember Alicia?" He asked timidly.

Molly's face screwed up in hatred. She rounded on George and poked a finger into his chest. "YOU'RE SLEEPING AROUND WITH DIFFERENT GIRLS?" She screamed.

George flinched and then smiled weakly. "No, mum… I'm in love with her." He said shyly, walking over to Alicia and helping her off the ground.

"OH! _PERFECT_!" Molly screeched sarcastically, flailing her arms.

Alicia looked down. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley…" She said quietly.

"HOW DARE YOU GEORGE? First running from school and now this!" Molly yelled.

"Come on mum… I'll settle you in to the living room." Fred said poking his head around the corner.

Molly glared at Alicia and left the room.

George shrugged. "Told you what she was like."

Alicia nodded and bit her lip.

"Here… don't listen to her." He said, handing her a pair of his jeans and a sweater, and a pair of his boxers.

"Thanks…" She said taking them gratefully. She turned around and started pulling off his shirt, revealing black bootie under-wear and a black bra.

"What are you doing, love?" Asked George timidly, his face flushed in red.

Alicia turned around and looked at his blushing face. She walked up and kissed him. "Getting dressed." She whispered in his ear.

George kissed her cheek. He looked at her body, so smooth and shaped. "I love you." He whispered. "And I mean it."

Alicia laughed. "I do too."

George kissed her lips softly and broke away trailing his thumb over her lips and cheek. Then he walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

Alicia sighed and pulled off her bra. "Darn… I don't have one for today…" She whispered to herself. "Oh well, I'll just be sitting around anyways." She decided, slipping on the black large sweater. Then she pulled on his boxers and pulled his jeans on overtop. She held them up but when she let go they would fall down around her ankles and she had to pick them back up. She looked in his drawer and found a belt, wrapping it around her waist twice and tying it because the holes didn't go that far. She brushed her hair with a comb and let it fall down in waves to her shoulders, and she yawned, walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

Fred had gone out and bought her a toothbrush while she was out, and she used it, running it under the warm water. Then she rinsed her face with water and wiped it on a towel.

Walking out and into the kitchen, she saw a miserable Molly, glaring at her from behind a cup of coffee. Alicia sat down at the table as well.

"Hello… I don't think we really have met properly-…" Alicia began.

Molly gave a sarcastic laugh. "I know who you are… I've met you at the King's Cross."

"Oh… right…" Alicia said softly.

Molly growled. "So you just barge in and use up all their money? Are you some sort of gold digger? Now that my boys are making money, you want to use it all up and take it all away?" She snapped.

"W-what? No… no I'm not." Alicia said very quietly.

Molly just glared.

Alicia got up from the table and walked down the stairs. She walked over to George who was handing back change to a small boy that looked a lot like Neville when he was little.

"Hey…" Alicia said quietly.

George quickly kissed her cheek. "Hey love."

"Your mom doesn't really like me…" Alicia said softly.

"Don't worry about her…" He said absentmindedly.

"But-…" Alicia began, but George's lips silenced her.

He smiled. "I'll be upstairs soon, all right?"

She nodded. "Okay."

George sent her upstairs with a peppermint candy and she walked into their living room sitting down and opening a book. She felt eyes on her and when she looked up, Molly was still sitting at the kitchen table, glaring at her over her last dregs of coffee.

"Yes?" Alicia asked.

Molly snarled. "Sitting around doing nothing to help out I see…"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "George doesn't want me to do anything with the store and that's all they would need help with." Alicia protested.

Molly laughed bitterly. "Playing my son like a deck of cards, aren't you?"

Alicia put the book back up to her face, fighting back tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She really wanted to get along with George's mom, but she wasn't even given a chance.

"Well, looks like you cant say anything to the truth then, can you? Bet you used to sleep around at school…" Molly dragged on.

Alicia stood up. "Tell George I'm taking a nap." Alicia said, fighting for her voice not to crack.

"Oh yeah, sleep while my George is doing work and making money to feed you! Yes of course, laze around all day, it's what I expected anyways." Molly said, getting up from the table and grabbing another cup of coffee.

Alicia felt the lump in her throat jump higher, threatening to burst. She was able to hold back fistfuls of tears until she had silently closed the door of George's room behind her. She sat on the bed, her eyes burning, and then collapsed with her face in the soft pillows, crying large tears that soaked through the pillow and dampened it.

………………………………..

"Where's Alicia?" Asked George walking up the stairs after closing shop.

Molly scoffed. "The little brat has been in your room sleeping all day."

George raised an eyebrow at his mother. He shrugged at her stubbornness and walked into his room, closing the door quietly behind him, not to wake her. He walked up to her side of the bed and kneeled down, finding out that she wasn't asleep.

She hadn't noticed he had come in. Her face was still buried in the pillows as her body shook. She sobbed and then sighed, her shoulders shaking once more.

"Alicia… love?" George said quietly, putting a hand on her arm.

She stopped shaking and lifted her face from the pillows and looked over at him, quickly wiping her red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh… I didn't notice you had come in." She said quietly, sitting up.

George sat beside her on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and tried to give off a fake laugh. "Yeah, what made you think I wasn't?"

"Were you crying?" He asked again, still in a soft tone.

She looked away. "No…" She said quietly.

"Alicia…" He whispered, hugging her tightly. "Tell me the truth."

"Well maybe…" She said even quieter, so that it was a danger to not being able to even hear her voice. She crossed her legs and looked at George who was staring into her eyes.

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

Alicia looked out his window at the hills and mountains. The sky was becoming darker as night approached and the sun hid itself. "Nothing… it was nothing." She said, plastering a smile on her face.

"It couldn't have been nothing… you were in here all day." George said, softly caressing her cheek with his hand.

Alicia closed her eyes and put a hand over his on her cheek, holding the back of his hand tightly and rubbing her face against his palm. Her bottom lip trembled as she opened her eyes and looked into his again.

"Oh George… your mother hates me!" She said, on the verge of tears once more.

"No… it's just the way my mum treats new people, its nothing personal…" George said, grinning at her. "It's all right, it's regular mum behaviour."

"No she doesn't just dislike me, she really, really hates me! She thinks I'm a slut and that I am just going to hurt you, and I'm only with you because you are getting money now, and… and oh, the woman just hates me, George." She said, beginning to feel her tears roll down her cheeks.

George sighed and looked at her sadly. He moved closer to her and wiped the tears off her cheeks gently with his thumb. Then he took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth gently. He put her at arms length and looked her over, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back, allowing his tongue to travel into her mouth. She pulled him forward more and he lay on top of her as she rested her back against the mattress of the bed. He put his legs on either side of her, his hands travelling to her stomach under her sweater.

"Even if my mom meant it," He said breaking away, "I love you and that's all that matters. But she doesn't mean it darling, I know it."

Alicia nodded. "I just- I really want things to work out between us. You mean more to me than I ever thought anyone could." She said quietly.

He smiled and kissed her again. "How do you expect me to keep my hands off you when you say things like that?" He joked, kissing her softly.

………………………………………..

"Mum… you have to realize that I love Alicia…" Said George to his moping mother, looking away and reading the paper. Alicia was asleep in George's room.

"I don't care, you shouldn't even have a girlfriend at your age!" She snapped.

George raised an eyebrow. "Mum… I'm eighteen. You married dad when you were eighteen!"

"Humph." She breathed.

George shrugged his shoulders. "Look, you have to deal with the fact then." He said. "I'm not going to just stop being in love with her… it doesn't work like that."

He got up and walked out of the room, checking his watch. Twelve o'clock. He walked into the bedroom and took off his pants and shirt, crawling into bed beside Alicia who was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek, and wrapped him arm around her kissing the back to her neck and playing with her hair. He closed his eyes and felt her body so close to his… he wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

……………………………………..

The shop was closed for the day, and Fred, George, and Alicia were all sitting at the table, playing a game of exploding snap.

"When's your mum supposed to send your stuff, Lich?" Asked Fred.

Alicia laughed. "What, you don't think these extra big clothes suit my figure? No… she'll be sending them by owl post soon."

He nodded.

George kissed her lips softly. "I like those clothes on you."

"You'd like them better off her." Fred cracked, laughing and ducking from the exploding snap piece that was tossed at him. "I'm going to get the door… someone's knocking." He said after the door was banged a few times.

They nodded.

"Hello! And who might… _you_ be?" Asked a woman's voice.

Alicia let out a tiny scream. "Oh my god…"

"What? What's wrong?" George asked.

"Oh. My. God." Alicia said again.

George looked her over. "What's wrong love?"

"It's my mom." She answered, horrified.

"What do you mean?" Asked George.

"My mom… that's my mom's voice… oh no, this isn't happening to me… it isn't…" Alicia stuttered out.

Just then, a woman with short, plain brown hair that reached her chin and was even on all sides came into the room. She looked around disgusted and straightened her suit top and office skirt.

"Well if it isn't my Alicia." She said, walking over to Alicia. She stuck out her hand and Alicia took it, shaking formally.

"This is your mother?" George whispered under his breath.

Alicia nodded.

"Hi, I'm George." George said.

Her mother stuck out her hand and George took it.

"A bit tall aren't you?" She asked.

George paused but the woman waved it off.

"Never you mind. Anyways, Alicia darling, you're staying here? No, no, no, I have a better place for you. You can't stay in a… well a- a joke shop! Its absurd!" She scoffed.

"No mom, I'm perfectly well here." Alicia said, her back straightening like she was at the military.

"Miss Spinnet, please, take a seat." George offered.

The woman pulled the seat out from under the table and took out a cloth, spreading it on the seat and then sitting on it. She looked around and then she looked at Alicia.

"Well," she began, "this magic world isn't better than the ordinary one, is it? You can't make money or have the best magical mansion can you honey?"

Alicia shook her head. "No mom, you can't." She said. Then she muttered under her breath, "but not everyone wants to live in a stupid mansion."

George looked over at her after hearing that and then looked back at the woman sitting in front of him.

"Mom… where is my stuff?" Alicia asked.

The woman smiled. "William brought it… but I sent him off after he handed it to that young man." She said pointing at George.

"Oh no, mom, that was Fred… George's twin." Alicia said.

"Well I'm never going to remember that so it doesn't really matter anyways, now does it?" She asked.

Alicia sighed. "Why did you come? I thought you'd send it by owl post…"

The woman looked appalled. "What? Send your things by some dirty owls that would most likely drop half of it anyways? No, I thought I'd bring it personally… and see why you would rather stay in this place then in that of our lovely home. Right now, I don't see the reason you're passing up what we have. You know, your father and I worked very hard to have what we have, and I don't want you to not use it. Your personal maid has to be laid off every time you go to that wretched school… what's it called, the school for pigs or something?" She asked, looking at her nails.

"No mom, Hogwarts." She answered.

"Well, that's nice dear… make me some coffee, will you?" She ordered.

Alicia nodded. She walked over to the counter, but George walked over and whispered in her ear, "I'll do it."

"All right." Alicia said.

George leaned down to kiss her cheek but she quickly backed away and looked over at her mom who was still highly interested in her French manicure.

"No… not while my mom's here." She whispered. "Sorry."

He nodded and sighed, turning back to the coffee.

"Well mom, how was your trip?" Alicia asked politely, sitting down.

"Wretched… awful travelling ways, these wizards have. Now you know why we are the superior race." She said.

George dropped the cup, but fixed it by waving his wand. He looked over at Alicia and she mouthed, 'mom doesn't mean that' to him. He smiled weakly and gave her a cup of coffee.

Molly walked into the room looking around. "Who's she?" She snapped, not being in her best of moods lately.

"Mom, this is Alicia's mother." George said.

Molly nodded. "Hello Mrs. Spinner."

"SpinnET." She corrected, flipping her hair.

"Right." Molly said.

The two glared at each other.

"We'll leave you to get to know each other better." Alicia said, dragging George out of the room with her. When they were out of ears reach and in George's bedroom, Alicia turned to him, a look of horror on her face. "I'm so sorry! She's awful, I know… she really got used to the rich life. Look, I didn't know she was staying…"

"That's all right, love." George said, leaning in to kiss her.

Alicia put her hand to his lips. "We can't George… what if she comes in here? She thinks everywhere is hers… I'm sorry, we can't do anything while she's here."

George's jaw dropped. "We can't do… a-anything?"

"Nothing." She said nodding. "I'm sorry… she should be gone soon."

"Well okay, love." He said sighing. "Anything for you."

Alicia smiled. "Oh, and George?" Alicia said before she walked out the door.

"Yes?" Asked George.

Alicia sighed. "As much as I love how you call me 'love', we can't have any of those nicknames while she's here either." She said, trying to grin at him, but looking very sad. "I'm really sorry."

"Right. It's okay." He said shooting her an in-famous Weasley grin. "Um… why can't you tell her you're just dating me?"

Alicia licked her lips and walked up to him slowly, looking up at his face since she only reached just below his shoulder. "She wouldn't understand… I'd be forbidden to see you ever again. She wants me to well, be with a muggle."

George sighed and looked to his right.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Alicia asked timidly. She put her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." George said.

"I'm really sorry…" She began.

He nodded. "I was just thinking that what if we decide to… well if I…" He decided against telling her he wanted to marry her and that she was right for him. He just thought about what would happen if he asked her? Could they never be together because of her mother's morals?

"Yes?" Alicia asked, staring into his eyes.

"It's nothing." He answered.

Alicia bit her lip. "George-…"

"ALICA, DARLING!" Her mother called.

Alicia spun around and looked through the open door. She looked back at George and tried to smile, walking out of the room and then into the kitchen.

George looked down. How long would he have to go without kissing Alicia? Or holding her and telling her he loved her?

……………………………………………

It had been four days since her mother had arrived. George had moved into Fred's room and slept on a sleeping bag on the floor, because with Alicia's mom there, he couldn't sleep in the same bed as her. He tried to protest to say that they didn't even do anything while they were in the same bed, but it didn't work out his way.

Fred had often just worked down at the shop and went right into his room. He couldn't stand the two mothers, bickering constantly like two lion's trying to get the last scrap of meat. They defiantly didn't get along.

George was also beginning to feel the strain of being around Alicia all the time, but not being able to tell her he loved her or even touch her or hug her. They were all of the sudden very formal with each other.

George looked at the clock. Three in the morning. He stood up and snuck out of the room, walking across the hall into his old room, which happened to be Alicia's new room while her mother and his stayed on the couches in the living room. He was shocked to see Alicia sitting up in bed, reading a book.

She looked up. "Oh hey, George!" She said happily but quietly. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

She stood up and George walked over to her.

"Hey… I missed you. Why aren't you asleep?" He asked.

"Well I happen to have missed you too." Alicia said quietly.

George looked at her lips. They were full and a light red. She licked them and then he looked into her eyes. He yearned to kiss her, to bring her body close to his and wrap her in his arms. He yearned to tell her he loved her and to hear it back.

"George…" Alicia said quietly.

He stepped so close to her so that their bodies touched, his hips against hers, her chest pressing against the bottom of his rib cage.

"Alicia I-…" He began.

She shook her head. "We can't George… oh how I wish we could right now, but we can't."

He sighed. "I just want to kiss you…"

She shook her head again. "Oh Merlin…" She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his chest, taking in his cologne. "Oh Merlin…" She said again, looking up at him. 'I love you' she mouthed to him.

He sighed and his shoulders lowered. Then he mouthed back, 'I love you too…'

She stepped away so that they were no longer pressed together, and she sat on the bed, closing the book she was reading. "Get to sleep." She said quietly.

He sighed and nodded.

She blew him a kiss.

He left toward Fred's room, to get to the sleeping bag and fall asleep; to dream and wake up to find it was all a huge nightmare.

……………………..

………………………….

…………………………………

…………………………

………………..

George is so cute! I feel so bad for him! Hehehe, I love the part where Alicia is standing with him and smells his cologne. He must smell good… Mmm… George. Well anyways, before I go crazy and start talking about how much I love him, I better end this by saying: Review! Tell me what you liked and didn't, and tell me how I'm doing. In the famous words of 'Joey' from the show, 'Friends' (which I do not own… god that gets annoying…) "How you doin?" Hehehe… Joey is a laugh and a half. All right, two laughs but that's all! Okay, you can have a bucket. I like buckets… bye!

-Kit


	18. Breaking Point

Okay, we will get straight to the point of things in this chapter, cause it's one AM and I just got back from babysitting 4 screaming and crying kids, and high school has led me to get at least five hours in this whole freaking week of sleep, leading to about an hour a night. The points are… George and Alicia are a bit fed up with their mother's… (A BIT? HA!) Not time to start fighting with my conscience… (Sure… you just want to ignore me). Somebody save me from my own insanity.

OreoLine00- yay, thanks for saying you were alive! Hehehe, I really love your story! IT'S SO GOOD. Keep it up! MUAH HAHAHAHA.

HPFanatic04- LMAO! I love your reviews, they are so great! Yes, they are all major hot!

Lauren- Hehehe, I loved your play-on-words! It was so great! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like this chapter!

Yayforgredandforge- I can't get over that name, its awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm glad your enjoying it. Hehehe… hahaha… hohoho- WAIT! SANTA'S EVIL ELVES! GRAB YOUR MINIONS MY GOOD FRIENDS, BEFORE THEY ALL ATTACK! …Sorry, a bit of preparing there. If you impersonate Santa, they will come after you… heck, they're after everyone.

Erasde89- thanks for the review; I'm glad you thought it was interesting. YAY!

Calypso- no worries, it was a joke from a previous review or something like that, I cant really remember where I got it from. I thought you'd remember. Sorry. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Valentines-hater- yes, your bucket can have the Phelps twins in it! And every time you look in, you'll see them waving up at you. Get a chair and plant yourself there, so you can look at 'em all day! Shank ya for your review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I get sick of writing that, every time I turn around. Wish I didn't have to, but I do.

……………………………….

Chapter 18- Breaking Point

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Screeched Mrs. Weasley at the top of her voice in the early morning, two days after Alicia and George talked in the bedroom.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?" Asked Mrs. Spinnet, her voice reaching equally loud.

Alicia rolled over in bed again, and shoved the pillow over her head to drown out the noise. She shoved her hand under the pillow and checked her watch.

Five thirty AM.

She groaned and tried to cover her ears more with her hands.

Mrs. Weasley practically screamed in horror. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT WIZARDS? WHEN YOUR OWN DAUGHTER IS A PART OF US! SHE'S MORE OF A WIZARD THAN A MUGGLE!"

Alicia sat straight up in bed. Did she hear Mrs. Weasley defending her? She rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror across the bed that hung on the wall. Her light brown hair stuck out every which way. She got up and brushed it, grouping it into two messy pigtails.

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ANYWAYS? SHE WILL GET A NICE JOB AS AN ACCOUNTANT AND EARN A LOT OF MONEY, AND MARRY A WEALTHY MAN, THAT IS MOST DEFINATLY NOT A WIZARD!" Mrs. Spinnet screamed, still keeping a superior voice about her.

Alicia slipped on a pair of tight black shorts that reached near her knees, and kept the grey shirt George had given her on. It said something about their joke shop, but it was old, when the twins were only wishing about it.

She opened the door a crack and peered out into the living room and kitchen since the rooms were connected. Her mother was standing up, chest puffed out and heaving. Mrs. Weasley, though shorter and pudgier, was staring hard into her eyes with pure hatred, matching the anger that fumed off the both of them.

Alicia walked out. "Mom…?" She said questioningly.

"Oh… did we wake you up dearest?" Mrs. Spinnet asked, shaking Alicia's hand again.

Alicia's eyes slid over to Mrs. Weasley and she tried to smile at her.

"What do you think, with your loud mouth?" Molly snapped, glaring at Mrs. Spinnet.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Mrs. Spinnet growled back.

Molly puffed out her chest, her face growing redder by the second. "EXCUSE ME? EXCUSE ME! WHAT?" She screamed. "YOUR SPENDING YOUR TIME IN MY BOY'S HOUSE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO STAND UP TO ME HERE? THIS IS PRACTICALLY MY HOUSE AS MUCH AS IT IS THEIRS!"

"YOU WISH!" Mrs. Spinnet screamed back.

"YOU'D LIKE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU?" Mrs. Weasley growled.

George and Fred swung open their bedroom door, both of them standing in their boxers and holding their heads to keep from their mounting headaches from overloading and threatening to break their head in two.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fred asked, walking over.

George stayed standing in the doorway, looking perplexed.

Mrs. Weasley walked to Fred's side and pointed straight at Mrs. Spinnet. "Her…" She said in a very quiet, very dangerous voice.

Mrs. Spinnet shook in anger. "Me? It was her!"

George sighed. "You sound like a bunch of first years." He said.

Mrs. Spinnet's face turned red.

"I'm sorry, but you do." He said shrugging. "Try to get along, at least until people actually wake up."

Mrs. Spinnet muttered something like, 'inappropriate choice of clothing.'

George looked down at his boxers that had a pattern of little red trains chugging along all over it. He laughed. "Well, it's appropriate considering the time, Mrs. Spinnet. Now what's the problem here? It can't be about your differences… I thought wizards and muggles alike all learned their morals about respect, especially you mum, dad would be disappointed."

"Your father never mentioned such dreadful muggles…" Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"STOP. CALLING. US. THAT." Said Mrs. Spinnet, her tone raised and straining to be calm.

"What? Muggles?" Asked Fred.

Mrs. Spinnet nodded.

"Mother, that is what non-magic folk are called." Alicia protested.

"Non-magic _people_, Alicia. Correct grammar makes a woman." Mrs. Spinnet said, her face still red and her eyes still fixed on Molly.

"In all respect, Mrs. Spinnet, but what would we call you? If your not wizards, and not muggles, than what are you?" George asked.

"Human. Not some alien freak-show like you." She said glaring at George, Fred and Molly. "I have no idea how my sweet daughter was dragged into all of this."

"MOTHER!" Alicia yelled. It was one of the very few times that shy, Alicia Spinnet had actually raised her voice in anger. "I am not a child any longer."

Mrs. Spinnet's face went white. "Did you- raise your tone?"

"Oh shut it, will you? You can't come into Fred and George's home and take it over like it was your dumb little mansion. I didn't want you to come here for this exact reason!" Alicia said, her jaw set, a little thing that she had learned from Fred and George.

Mrs. Spinnet said nothing. Neither did Mrs. Weasley.

"If you lot want to argue the whole time, then it's better if I leave." Alicia said, glancing at George but then looking right back at Molly and her mother.

"Alicia-…" George began.

"Just keep yourselves together for one day, will you?" Alicia rather ordered than asked.

Alicia then ran down the stairs and out the door of the shop, like a bullet. She ran, barefoot on the soft grass that was becoming greener each day that spring rolled by into a nice and soft summer. The sun that was shooting up into the sky, beat down like a deserts eye, warming her body as tears rolled down her face.

Why was nothing going right? Even if Alicia wanted to be with George forever, her mother wouldn't allow her… would she let her mother rule her life around, and wreck it? How was she going to face everyone again? It was her fault that Fred, George, and Molly were miserable. If she wasn't there, then her mother wouldn't have come, and all of this yelling and arguing that was enough to make her burst, wouldn't be happening.

Her gut felt like exploding with the feeling of guilt. A quick rush of nerves and then a sensation that made her want to throw up passed through her body. She had run down to the creek by the lop-siding hills behind the shop, her tears coursing down her cheeks and along her neck.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her stomach, stopping her from running. She swung around into the strong arms of George Weasley, his muscular chest heaving from breath, as he had to chase her. Her face pressed into his muscle, as she gasped for breath as well. She hadn't noticed how fast she had been running until she stopped.

"George, leave me please." She begged.

"No." he said softly but sternly.

She beat her hands against his chest, trying to punch every inch of him, trying to make him feel what she felt. Then she immediately stopped and felt guilty. He must already feel like she was. She collapsed in his arms, her legs giving way as he held her up and kneeled to the ground as her body lay limp in his arms, shaking and tears falling onto his bare skin.

Her arms found their way around his neck, his strong arms wrapped comfortingly around her, assuring her that nothing could hurt her while she was here. He held her close and kissed her neck, and then her cheek.

She sat up on her own and looked into his eyes, her hands moving from the back of his neck along the side of his cheeks and caressing his face. Then her lips found his for the first time in days, as she slowly kissed him and softly held his face in her hands, bringing him closer to her.

She parted from him, her breath still shaking from her gasping sobs a small while earlier, and she pulled him into a hug. They sat there by the stream, just holding one another, and not saying anything at all.

To Alicia, it felt like George could save her from anything, and care for her in a way that no one else could.

"You're having a hard week." Said George after a while of silence.

She broke their hug and flopped into the grass. He gave her one of his in-famous Weasley smiles. He grinned to the side and raised an eyebrow at her, cocking his head to the side and looking extremely cute.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

George shrugged. "Don't be… your not the one at fault for not being able to control our mothers… thought we'd be a little less mature than them, other than the opposite. Their acting like children."

Alicia shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do if my mother starts yelling again… I can hardly take it." She said softly, looking up at the sky from her spot on the grass as she lay on her back. The fluffy clouds passed through the skies slowly and she threw her hands over her head and put up a knee, in a relaxed position.

Her arms lay like two L's on either side of her head, her stomach slowly moving up and down as she breathed. A cloud reminded her of a small bunny, coming out of a top hat.

George put his hands overtop of hers. Her whole hand was about the size of his palm, as his fingers wrapped over the backs of her hands to close in her hands on his. She laughed as he straddled her, one leg on either side of her stomach and he smiled down at her his cheeks red and puffy.

He moved down so his face was close to hers, his lips grazing lightly over hers. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he kept his head just far enough so that all she could do was lightly touch the tip of her lips to his. She struggled to kiss him, but he playfully kept her down.

"Hey…" She said giggling.

He rubbed his hips against hers, and rolled over onto his back on the grass, so that she flipped over onto his stomach quickly and suddenly.

"Whoa!" She gasped, letting out numerous giggles.

He let go of her hands and ran them down her sides, under her arms, along the sides of her chest and down her stomach edges and over her hips, slowly down her thighs and ending at the bend in her knee. Then he started moving his hands back up again, smiling at her and staring into her eyes.

She rubbed her hips against his and felt his hands glaze over the sides of her body. She took a small gasp of air and then sighed it out, moving her lips down to his. She kissed the right side of his mouth, half on his cheek, half on his lips, and then did the same to the left side of his mouth. She then moved to the dead centre of his lips and kissed them lightly and tenderly, and then moved forward, kissing them harder and pushing her body against his, deepening their passion.

She broke the kiss and his eyes opened, they stared into each other's eyes as they breathed deeply, yet still breathlessly, their mouth's still close enough to touch.

"That was worth waiting for…" George said softly.

Alicia laughed. "I'd wait an eternity for another kiss from you."

George smiled and raised his eyebrow, giving her another in-famous Weasley grin. "Too bad… I can't wait that long at this moment..." He said, his body shifting from underneath her.

Alicia shrugged. "Yeah, me neither." She said quickly, slamming her lips on his and snapping her eyes closed.

…………………………

……………………………..

…………………………………..

……………………………..

………………………….

How cute can George get? So cute! Wait for it… Scenes from the next chapter…

………

"Katie! Lee! Angelina! Oh my god, it's been so long!" Alicia said happily, flinging her arms around each of their necks.

…………

"There's something I need to talk to you about…"

…………..

…………..

……….

Wow… First time I gave you all a peek. I like mixing it up… lets to the salsa! Okay… not mixing it like that… I would, but I don't know how to do the salsa. Hmmm… want to win a free smile? Name a type of dance that you think I wouldn't have heard of! Then I'll tell you if you won a free smile! Oh yeah… it has to be real, and it cant be the chicken dance… that's like my pro art people!

-Kit


	19. Meeting

Nearing stories end… all good things must come to an end though, am I right? Well anyways, it's not the end yet, just in a couple chapters. Lalala… why are you still here? I thought that news was enough for you guys today… oh, you want a chapter do you? I'll give you a chapter! (Shakes fist) no seriously, I'll give you a chapter, I just have to get this water off my fist… where's a cloth when you need one? Hehehe… oh, I crack myself up. Ha. Haha. Hahaha.

TheNash- thanks for the review, it was awesome, I can't wait till you read this! Hehehe…

Calypso- shank you for your reviews and endless supply of kind words.

Crystaltearl- Hehehe, your so funny! Thank you and here is the chapter… now I wont get hit with flying objects! MUAH HAHAHAHA.

BuckNC- YAY! Thanks for your review; it was awesome to have a review from someone as skilled in writing! I'm so happy you enjoyed it!

Yayforgredandforge- yay! You can have TWO witty grins for the spiders tap-dancing thing! MUAH HAHAHA.

HPFanatic04- yay, you get a free smile! The electric slide is a dance that I didn't know about, totally awesome!

Lauren- The Dance Of Death? Sounds awesome to me… you win a free smile! Hehehe!

kk- thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it!

Valentines-hater- stupid mailman around here always looses the mail! Oh well… no buckets for us… I REALLY LOVE BUCKETS!!!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. My new motto. I'll forget it come tomorrow.

…………………………..

Chapter 19- Meeting

(A/N: WOW! WOW! WOW! Okay, you're wondering what I'm freaking out about… look! Chapter 19! Do you all know what that means? This is my longest story so far! There was a time, when 'Everything To Fight For' was my longest story… and the chapters were only about 2-4 pages. Now, this is my longest because it's more than 17 chapters (everything to fight for's grand number) and as well, my chapters in this story are 4-6/7/8/9 pages… on the computer that is. And my font is small… yay! I'm going far! Well I must say, I really enjoy writing this story, it's the best! Now onto the chapter, I know… I've been rambling. It's something I like to do one in a while, you know? Like sort of- AH! There I go again… lets just stop this Author's note before I get carried away… hahaha… a/n means author's note. Hehehe… so funny… OKAY! I'm going, no need to push!)

For a while, Molly and Mrs. Spinnet cut the fighting out. After Alicia's outburst, they seemed to be very quiet when she was around. They all sat around the dinner table, eating very quietly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Mrs. Spinnet announced.

Molly spit out her carrot. "What a coincidence! Why, I am too!" She stated.

Fred and George both shoved mashed potatoes in their mouths to stop from laughing. They knew very well that their mother would have been long gone by now if it hadn't been for Mrs. Spinnet staying. She wanted to 'supervise' the situation, and had her mind set on not leaving until Mrs. Spinnet had. Even though she hadn't admitted it, the twins both knew how their stubborn mother's mind worked, even though half the time she couldn't tell either of them apart.

Alicia looked up from her plate and glanced over at Fred who was seated directly in front of her. She watched him snigger and almost choke on a fist-full of mashed potatoes. He swigged his full glass of water and she pushed hers over to him slowly. He gratefully took it and washed the rest of the potatoes down, smiling at her and winking.

Alicia giggled and looked at the empty water glass in front of her. "I'm going to bed…" She said slowly. She rose from the table and nodded at everyone walking into George's room and flopping down on his bed.

…………………………………

"Bye, dearest! Contact me for a conference!" Mrs. Spinnet said, shaking Alicia's hand and then checking her high-strung bun that sat atop her head.

"I will mother." Alicia said.

Mrs. Spinnet walked down the drive and down the street, with her bags in her hands.

"FINALLY! I can go home!" Sighed Molly. She hugged both Fred and George at the same time, and did her usual as she wished them a goodbye: shoved a pudgy finger into each of their chests and said, "Now you too be good, don't be up to any mischief!"

"There's not much mischief we can get to in a joke shop, mum." Fred mocked.

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Traveling by floo mum?" George asked.

Molly nodded.

George led her to the living room and gave her a fistful of floo powder.

"That's my boy." Molly said, patting her son on the back with her free hand. "Thank you Fred."

"It's George, mum." He sighed.

"Yes, yes." Molly said, waving it off. "Well visit soon, I'm sure Ginny and Ron miss you something terrible. As well as your father."

"Oh yes, mum." Fred said sarcastically. "Ginny and Ron must be dieing without us around."

Molly laughed. She threw the floo powder at her feet and a green flame surrounded her short and plump body. "The Burrow." She said loud and clear. There was a quick flash of green fire and Molly was gone.

The house was silent.

Fred stared at George.

George stared at Fred.

Alicia looked into the fire to be sure that no one else was coming.

There was a loud 'SLAP' as Fred and George clapped hands together and began to do a victory dance around the living room.

"Ding dong, the mother's gone!" They sang in chorus. (A/N: The witch is dead… Lalala, la!)

Alicia laughed and bit her lip, watching George and Fred joke around and do back flips around the living room out of sheer happiness.

"Nothing can ruin this!" George said happily, picking Alicia up with ease and twirling her around in his arms, kissing her lips softly and placing her down. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. She laughed and raised her hands, hugging his neck the best she could backwards, and then trailing her hands down his neck and chest, holding his arms around her.

Fred just continued to do cartwheels.

……………………………….

It was three in the morning, and three figures made their way silently into the shop through the open door that was carelessly left unlocked.

"Shh…" One of the figures whispered, unnecessarily to the others.

They crept up the stairs, as George slept with Alicia in his arms, and Fred slept in the other room, alone.

The figures looked into George's room, peering at them and then closing the door. They shook their heads and headed towards Fred's room. They peered in and nodded, one of the figures slipping into the room.

The other figure beckoned the third forward with a move of his finger, and they headed into the living room…

……………………………..

Fred opened his eyes, just to see darkness once again. What time was it? It couldn't be in the middle of the night… never before had he woken up in the middle of the night, unless someone else had done it for him.

He closed his eyes. Tonight, the air smelled like abundant flowers, and it was oddly… furry. His eyes snapped open again and he noticed something pressed against his body, making the bottom half of him restless.

He sat up extremely quickly and his room came into focus, light shining through the curtains. Sleeping soundly, close to him, was his beloved girlfriend, Angelina.

…………………………………

"Well that's not exactly what I dreamed about…" Alicia teased, pulling George in the living room by his bare sides as he followed her, now wearing cloud boxers. Her shirt was a Griffindor red, with the lion symbol over her left breast. It reached to just below her butt. She was wearing a pair of George's boxers, which she loved to borrow. She loved how he let her be herself and take her time with their relationship. They still hadn't… well, you know…

"Well then what was it?" Asked George, equally teasing, kissing her lips softly and then moving his tongue into her mouth.

She let out a small little moan and pulled him closer to her.

"Yes, Alicia, do tell us what it was all about." A voice came from across the room.

Alicia screamed and fell backwards on her butt, and George froze, his back as stiff as a board. They both looked over at the same time, and Fred came out of his bedroom at hearing the scream.

There on the couch, was a comfortable looking Lee Jordan, and a happy looking blond, known as Katie Bell. Along side of Fred, was Angelina Johnson. Angelina made her way over to Lee and Katie. Katie was sitting on Lee's lap looking quite giggly.

"What you dream about Leeshie?" She asked.

It took a while to sink in and then:

"Katie! Lee! Angelina! Oh my god, it's been so long!" Alicia said happily, flinging her arms around each of their necks.

George was still standing there as stiff as a board, his face reddening.

"Shy old George, see you haven't changed even though you're a businessman now!" Lee said happily.

George tried to laugh but all he got out was, 'heh', before his jaw hung loosely open.

Alicia walked over to George and hugged his arm, looking up at him. He snapped out of his trance and smiled down at Alicia.

Lee jumped up and swung Fred into a hug and then walked over to George and did the same. Katie kissed Fred and George's foreheads and Angelina kissed George's forehead as well, before swinging Fred into a kiss.

"I'm so happy to see you all!" Alicia said happily.

…………………………………..

A knock at the door woke George up with a start. He sighed and lifted his arm carefully off Alicia's body and walked down the stairs. He opened the door and his eyes closed as he tried to get his eyes suited to the bright light, shooting into them. Soon, he could see properly again, and a flashlight was lowered from shining in his eyes.

"Nice boxers." Moody growled.

"M-Mad-eye?" George asked between a yawn.

Moody examined his Quidditch boxers, with their flying players zooming on the fabric magically, with his good eye. His magical eye however landed on George and quivered from left to right very quickly.

"What brings you here, Mad-Eye? Filibuster fireworks? Dung bombs? Canary creams?" Asked George.

Moody growled and shifted his weight. "None of those childish things." He spat.

George scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Well come on, Mad-Eye!" He said, running his hand through his fiery red-hair.

"Mad-Eye? As in, Mad-Eye Moody?" Alicia asked sleepily, coming down the stairs and walking into the room. "I just woke up George… why are you down here? Oh! Hello, Mr. Moody, sir!" Alicia said quickly, noticing the man in front of her.

Moody leaned down to look her in the eye. "Who's this pretty little thing?"

George looked down at Alicia and smiled. He put his arm around her and answered, "This is Alicia, my girlfriend, Mad-Eye."

Mad-Eye straightened up and looked around the room again, growling under his breath. "Silly contraptions, waste of time…" He muttered. He limped over to a shelf and poked a fake wand. It quickly turned into a rubber chicken. "Stupid." He said finally.

George laughed again. "Well Mad-Eye… we aren't getting any younger you know…"

"Easy way to deal with that." Moody said.

George raised an eyebrow. "You amaze even me sometimes, Mad-Eye. Now, what's up?"

Moody stuck his grungy thumb up and pointed over his shoulder at Alicia. His bitten hand clenched and he smiled crookedly. "I don't know if I can tell the miss."

George sighed. "All right then Mad-Eye… have it your way."

Alicia looked up at George. What was up with all this secret business? He never had a problem with telling her anything before, besides the fact he liked her… but he ended up telling her in the end, didn't he?

Moody let out a coughing laugh. "Unless it wont bother you, I tell her. In fact, I need to tell Fred as well."

"You're becoming very strange right now, Mad-Eye." George said.

"There's something I need to talk to you about… about the Order." Moody answered.

George's face became very serious. Alicia watched his expression, trying to read it, but now there was no emotion. His eyes were focused on Moody's; his usual smile became straight, expressionless lips.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

'_The order? What the hell is that?'_ Alicia wondered.

"I can tell you more at headquarters…" Moody said, trailing off.

George nodded. "Right."

"You have acceptance, however, which is something I can tell you now." Moody said, a smile spreading across his face.

George let a smile press on his lips for a quick moment, but then as quick as it came, it left. "Okay, so we're leaving now?"

"When you get Fred." Moody answered. "Now, go get him you git!" Moody joked, a large smile spreading across his scarred face.

George began to run upstairs, and then turned and said, "Hey, I may be a git, but you're an old git."

Moody laughed and his good eye winked, while his magical eye turned quickly around in his head. "By the way, better obtain better clothes while you're up there."

George stuck out his tongue. "You don't like my outfit?"

Moody laughed. "You don't want me to do any spells that can take away that outfit."

George ran the rest of the way up the stairs, extremely quickly.

Alicia sat down on the edge of the desk, looking around. She didn't want to make eye contact with Moody… she could feel his eyes on her. Well his one, eye. His magical one, she could hear moving around in his head with gentle squishing noises. Finally, she found that she couldn't look anywhere else, so she looked over at Moody. She had been correct; he stood there looking intently at her, his magical eye moving up through the top of his head.

"George will be downstairs soon. He's getting changed." Moody said.

Alicia nodded slowly. "How do you know that?"

"This eye see's more than just what yours can." Moody answered.

"You mean you can… see through things?" Asked Alicia.

He nodded.

"Amazing… like a secret device… good for you, when you used to be an Auror, I'm guessing." Alicia said.

"When I had the time to use it… didn't have it forever you know." He answered, hopping over to the same desk she was sitting on, and sitting beside her. He lifted his leg and took off his wooden leg, massaging the skin, where it had callus. Moody saw her watching him. He sighed and said, "Walking on wood leaves the leg pretty sore… rubs up against the peg a lot."

Alicia nodded. "Oh… Ow."

He nodded. "But not as bad as what this place is doing to the eyes… awful stuff in here. Horrible looking if you ask me… no sense to this profession."

Alicia laughed.

He smiled. "You thought I was a sore and nasty piece of work before." He answered. "What's a lot of people think. I'm not half bad. You remember that and you'll do fine here." He said, sticking the peg back onto his leg.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked as he stood up.

"Well, the Weasley's don't look like it, but they are very mysterious people. Lots of stuff you don't know about yet… I have a feeling you'll know soon though. Just remember to try not to judge people till you know 'em… what's on the inside you know?" He growled. "Some of 'em can turn out to be one of your greatest friends, the others, an enemy… traitor… the person to set your own death."

Alicia stared hard at Moody.

"People think I over-react to things… think everything is out to get me. That isn't true… look at me. They only say that because I'm a bit different. Just cause I can't do as much as I could back when I still had my leg, doesn't mean that I don't know what I used to. If I lost my mind, I'd be in St. Mungo's now wouldn't I?" Moody asked, clapping his beaten hands together. "But enough of that… here come Fred and George now… along with three other people…"

"Oh, they are Lee, Katie and Angelina. They've been here for a week." Alicia said.

Moody nodded. "Can't bring all of 'em… only brought enough transportation for three. Me, George and Fred… you can squeeze on with George though. You're small enough. Know he wants to bring you." Moody said.

"All right then." George said. "I've got them."

"Someone needs to take care of the shop while you guys are away." Moody said.

George studied Moody's face. "Lee and Katie, can you?" He asked.

They both nodded.

"Angelina?" Asked George.

"Fine." Growled Moody. "Good enough."

George nodded. "Katie, Lee, you guys can get back to sleep. Go ahead and grab my bed if you want, instead of the couch."

"All right." Lee said, taking Katie's hand and bringing her upstairs.

Moody's magical eye followed them, and then his regular eye looked around at Fred and George.

"Hagrid got me our transportation." Moody said. "No worries though," He answered, examining their faces. "It'll be okay. They're fairly good this time."

"What's happening in the order?" Asked Fred.

"Thing's you'll need to pay attention to… no need explaining all your work here." Moody said.

"Work? You mean, we aren't going to be back at the shop for a while?" Asked Fred.

"Depending on how it goes… if it's all as planned and that." Moody said.

Fred nodded. He was wearing his black Wizarding cloak, as well as George. They looked like Hogwarts robes, except they weren't colour-coated as Griffindor. Their tie was striped in white and black.

Alicia looked at herself. She was wearing a black nightgown that reached somewhere between her knee and thigh, like all her bedtime shirts. It had a very low v-neck, and spaghetti straps, and the fabric was very soft and light. She had just bought it with her money her mother had left her. George really liked it on her, but she felt very strange seeing them in their robes and her in her nightgown. Angelina was wearing a gold nightgown as well, but her shoulder straps were like a t-shirts, and it stuck close to her body, a line drawn in gold ribbon beneath her breasts. It then flowed down to her knees, and a small gold ribbon lined the bottom as well. She smiled, knowing she wasn't the only one dressed for bed.

She steeped outside with them, the summer night air chilling her skin. She followed Moody who was leading them all in behind the shop, to one of the many hills behind it. He walked over to a hill and tapped it three times with his wand. It opened and they all walked into the hill.

"I didn't know this was here!" Fred exclaimed, looking around at the torch-lit room.

The floor was rock and the walls were just dirt from the hill, tiny roots sticking out everywhere. It was warm like there was a large fire in front of them, keeping them a comfortable temperature. In the corner of the large room, were three animals tied to a post. Three, beautiful Hippogriffs.

………………………..

……………………………….

……………………………………

……………………………….

……………………..

Things just got interesting… lol. Well anyways, hope you liked this chapter, I'll get it past all the serious stuff soon and then we'll jump into the story. It's just in the next chapter there is going to be a bit more explaining about what's going to happen. Don't worry, nothing boring I hope! Well anyways, do a little dance, read, make a little love, review and then of course, get down tonight! LALALALA… Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, yeah, and get down tonight!

-Kit


	20. A Midnight Ride

Heylo! I suppose your expecting me to say something super snazzy that'll knock you off your feet and make you think I'm the greatest joker alive… well I'm out of stuff, so please, ignore this… I'm becoming crazy. Hahaha… I know what's going to happen and you-u don't! Okay, well now is your turn to catch up and find out. See, I'm a fair player… I win fair and square at Quidditch. I'm the best beater around! BOO YEAH! So… if you were playing quidditch, what would you be? Seeker, beater, chaser? Huh? Huh? What'd you be? Tell me in your review… I'll try to remind you later.

Yayforgredandforge- yeah, Fred and George are very skilled! MUAH HAHAHA. Do you have a URL or do you just sign everything with the same name?

Valentines-hater- why thankie! Hehehe…

Crystaltearl- MUAH HAHAHA… water balloons. Keep them in a bucket, cause I LOVE buckets!

Lauren- thanks! I hope I wont let you down! Hehehe… great review!

HPFanatic04- Hehehe, I loved the Firebolt thing, awesomeness! Hehehe… anyways, I hope that you do update soon, and don't worry! Life has a way of getting better.

TheNash- yeah, hippogriffs are awesome. LOL! Thanks for the review; I hope to hear from you again.

Calypso- hey girl! Thanks for the review, my stuff isn't that great. Ding-dong… Hehehe…

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Hey! Didn't I say I'd probably forget that? Guess what? I DIDN'T! My dreams are so clear now… I can look into my crystal ball (hey Treelawney, look over here, I'm going to get an A in this fake class right now!) I see… I see… well look at what I see here! A chapter… and people reading… oh! Could this be? I see that you'll read the next chapter very soon… like now. HA! I rule at this stuff!

……………………………..

Chapter 20 – A Midnight Ride

(A/N: Wow! 20! CHAPTER 20! I'm doing good… keep going Kit, keep going!)

They were absolutely amazing. Alicia held her breath. A beautiful grey Hippogriff, a marvellous golden-brown, and a very handsome and stunning black. They blinked their wide yellow eyes at them and scratched at the ground with their talons on their front legs.

"That's a good lad, Buckbeak." Moody said, bowing to the grey Hippogriff. It bowed back, and he put his foot in the crease of the wing, lifting himself up onto the creature.

"Buckbeak? Isn't that-…" Alicia began.

"Yeah." Nodded George. "Hagrid's."

Fred walked up to the black Hippogriff and bowed. It angrily scratched its talons into the earth and reared on its hind legs, scratching at the air. Fred jumped back immediately, pulling Angelina with him.

"Oh… that one is a bit hard to get at. I had to keep him far away from me when I was riding him beside Buckbeak… he doesn't like me." Explained Moody.

"Oh great… so I get stuck with the evil one." Muttered Fred.

"Not unless you take Lappine, over here." Moody said, pointing to the golden-brown girl.

Fred's hand shot up. "MINE! I CALL HER!" He yelled. He ran over to Lappine and bowed. She stared at him for a moment, and slowly bowed, keeping an annoyingly close watch on Fred. "Angelina, wanna try bowing to her?" He asked.

She nodded and bowed. The Hippogriff happily bowed to Angelina, and she walked over and patted Lappine on the beak. "She is cute…" She stated.

Fred walked closer to Lappine and she squawked, making it clear he wasn't aloud any closer at the moment.

"Why do they hate me?" Asked Fred, crossing his arms.

"That leaves us with this one, I guess." Said George.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah…" She said slowly.

"Oh… you have to get on with Eclipse there." Moody growled, walking Buckbeak over to the entrance.

Alicia backed away slightly.

George walked forward, his confidence fading. He bowed, not breaking eye contact. Eclipse let out an almighty screech, and reared on its hind legs, scratching the air and yelling. It landed and scratched the ground.

"George, watch out! Come back here, it's going to hurt you!" Alicia said with the only voice she had left.

"Don't worry about me… we're never going to get anywhere if I don't win this thing over." George said, staring into Eclipse's dark eyes. It reared on its hind legs again, moving forward and scratching at the air. Eclipse's talon scratched through the fabric on George's robes at his arm, spraying blood everywhere in the reach of two feet.

Alicia screamed. "George, are you all right?"

George winced but did not come out of his bow. "I'm fine…" He managed to say.

Eclipse landed on all fours again, and stared George straight in the eye. It snorted and moved closer, its beak close to George's face, smelling him.

Eclipse blinked.

George's eyes were beginning to water from staying open so long. His arm was bleeding heavily, the hollow sound of blood dripping on the floor echoed through the room, with the occasional gasp for air. Everyone was holding they're breath. _'Remember what Hagrid said… they don't like you to blink… don't blink.'_

Slowly, Eclipse placed a knee on the ground and bowed its head, so its beak grazed the floor. Then it rose up from the ground and nodded to George.

George sighed and walked away from it, blinking and closing his eyes for a minute. He could feel Alicia run to his side, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him close.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GEORGE WEASLEY!?" Alicia yelled, the loudest he had ever heard her speak before.

He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, giving her an in-famous Weasley grin.

"Oh, don't you give me that." She snapped, taking her hand and whacking the back of his head.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the back of his head, but still smiling at her frown and her flushed cheeks.

Alicia sighed. Her face softened and she hugged him again. "Are you okay? Is your arm all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's okay."

Alicia softly placed her fingers to his cut and he took a deep and sharp intake of air, filling his lungs. He closed his eyes and heard a rip of fabric. He opened them to see Alicia, ripping some material off the bottom of her nightgown, and wrapping it around his arm. He was cut in-between his elbow and shoulder. She tied it into a knot and he felt a jab of pain as she tightened it, so he quickly shut his eyes again.

He could feel her soft lips against the fabric that was now wrapped around his arm. Then, she pressed her lips against his.

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered.

He smiled. He opened his eyes and stared into hers, wrapping his arms around her waist as her arms found his neck.

"Ahem…" Moody growled. "No need to tell you that we're in a hurry here." He said, peering over at them.

"Right." Alicia said.

George wrapped his arm around her and brought her slowly toward Eclipse. They bowed together, and slowly, Eclipse bowed as well, as he watched George with his stunning black eyes.

"Right then, I think he'll let us ride him." George said.

"W-what? We're going that fast? I mean… shouldn't we get to know each other over a cup of tea or something?" Asked Alicia as George grabbed her sides and began lifting her onto Eclipse's back.

"He's a Hippogriff, Alicia." George stated.

"Okay, a nice lunch of mice or something?" Alicia asked, squirming in his arms.

"Kick your leg over." George said with a sigh.

Alicia squirmed harder. "You can't be serious can you…?"

George smiled. "As serious as I'm going to get. Leg, over." He ordered.

Alicia sighed and closed her eyes, finally cooperating with George and throwing her leg over the Hippogriff.

"Good." George said, letting go of her waist and still keeping his arms close to her, making sure she had her balance.

"Oh… Okay… get on…" She quivered.

George watched Eclipse stare at him for a moment, it's eyes blinking. Then, it lowered its wing so that it was outstretched and covering a bit of the ground. George placed his foot in the crease between its body and wing, and pulled himself up, swinging his leg over Eclipse's back and landing in behind Alicia, pressing up against her body.

"You ready now?" Moody asked, his eye swivelling to Fred and Angelina who were trying to get a hang of moving Lappine, who seemed to loath Fred.

"Yes." Answered George. He put his arms forward, on either side of Alicia, lightly grasping the feathers on its neck. He then wrapped the front of his cloak around him and Alicia, pulling her body in with his and buttoning the front of the cloak up, so she was wrapped in with him. "Just so you're not cold." He whispered in her ear, leaning forward with her for better support.

Moody tapped the entrance of the small cavern three times with his wand again, and Buckbeak took flight, flying ahead of them.

"Tell me again…" Said Fred as Lappine began to lift of the ground. "Why is it that we are not Apparating?"

Moody smiled. "Remember… it's secret headquarters. You can't Apparate in it if you tried; 'cause you and George were doing it so much we all got fed up with it. You two are banned from Apparating in there, leaving me to have to ride with you two idiots on these Hippogriffs. As well, Voldemort is most likely monitoring whoever is Apparating at the moment. At least until we… well, that can be explained later. Mostly, however, its because of you idiots."

"Right, so it's our fault." Said Fred, Lappine now fully in the air.

"Yes." Moody growled back.

Eclipse began to move when Lappine and Buckbeak were a bit father away. Its hips went from side to side as it placed each back leg forward, walking out of the cavern. Its talons were scratching against the ground, and its wings spread out making it look four times as big as it was before.

Alicia let out a tiny yell, and George held her closer to him.

Eclipse bent his legs, pushing off from the ground as his wide and mighty wings, strongly flapped in one smooth motion, lifting them from the ground. He tucked in his front and back legs, moving his head forwards and flapping his wings slowly, each time gradually getting higher and gaining speed. Soon, Moody and Fred and Angelina were visible in the distance. Eclipse kept a fair distance from them, so that he didn't get angry with Buckbeak or Lappine.

"Oh my god… this is amazing…" Alicia whispered softly.

George smiled and pressed his lips against her neck. "Your amazing." He whispered.

She smiled and turned her head slightly, so their lips touched. She softly kissed him, her mouth opening slowly as he returned this kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and moving one hand onto her stomach, the other hand still gripping Eclipse's feathers.

Alicia broke from the kiss and smiled at him, looking forward at the fluffy grey-black clouds that were barely visible through the blackened sky. The stars lit up the edges of the clouds, including the full moon that beamed heartedly down on them.

"Its so beautiful." Alicia said, sighing.

"Yeah." George answered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She looked down and gasped. "This is higher than I've ever flown on a broomstick!" Alicia said. "In Quidditch, I wouldn't fly much higher than the stadium… I mean, why would I need to? I was just a chaser."

George nodded. "It's crazy up here, isn't it? I bet in the daylight it would seem like it wasn't even real… the tiny dot's being homes to muggles and wizards."

Alicia nodded. "Its so dark, you cant see the homes…" She whispered.

Eclipse lowered from the sky a bit, then flapping his wings again and raising as high as he was before. Then, he lowered again, and then heightened.

"What's he doing?" Alicia asked.

George smiled. "Sounds like he's catching dinner. Probably eating some sort of Willbonken."

"Willbonken… aren't those that bat-like creature? Except they are small and green? And they fly much higher…" Alicia said, moving her fingers into Eclipse's feathers and holding on to them.

George nodded. "Yeah… that's them."

"Ugly little things, aren't they?" Alicia asked.

George laughed. "They're face is a little hard to look at… it doesn't exactly resemble anything I've ever seen before."

Alicia laughed. "Well I'm glad Eclipse is able to feed himself while he's flying." She stroked his feathers, moving her hand down its thick neck and then back up to the top of its head and down to the middle, where she re-gained her grip on it's feathers.

………………………

It had been a long time riding, about three or four hours, until Eclipse started to slow down and lower itself. He closed his wings tighter to his body, and then began to descend at a high speed, until Eclipse flung out its large wings and caught them like a parachute in mid-air, lowering and flapping quickly until they reached the ground, where it stood on its hind legs for a short moment and then landed fully, all four feet on the ground.

Moody descended off of Buckbeak, and quietly pulled the Hippogriff into a small corner. He looked around, taking the light out of the street-lamps and making sure no one had seen the Hippogriffs.

Angelina slid off of Lappine, landing gracefully on the ground and walking over to Moody, talking with him. Fred was about to get off Lappine, when she reared and caused him to fall to the ground. He got up and rubbed his butt a bit, and then frowned at Lappine and stalked over to Angelina's side.

George swung a leg over Eclipse, and landed on the ground, patting the Hippogriffs neck. Then he took Alicia by the waist, and she put her arms on his shoulders. He lifted her up and put her safely on the ground, as she took his arm and held it close to her.

Eclipse walked behind George, and nudges his shoulder affectionately. George put his hand on the beak of Eclipse and kept it there for a minute, and then lowered his hand to his side. Eclipse gave an affectionate squawk and walked over to the corner Moody was standing in.

Moody went to grab Eclipse and he nipped at his fingers, causing him to withdraw quickly. He looked around and took a slip of paper from his pocket; reading aloud, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

A very old mansion appeared out of thin air, pushing the two city houses aside and making itself a large door. There was a small pop and everything was quiet.

"We're back." George sighed.

"Welcome," Moody growled with a smile, "To number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

…………………………

………………………………..

………………………………………….

………………………………..

…………………………..

Yay! I'll leave you there… good cliff-hanger I think. Not too cliff-hangy, but just enough. You won't die from a terrible fall, but you wont exactly live in one piece if you do fall. MUAH HAHAHA! Hang on to that mountainside; cause your next chapters coming! (Stupid, I know…)

I said I'd remind you what to tell me in your review. Me? I'm interested to know what you'd be if you were in a place on a Quidditch team. Here is my example:

I would be on Griffindor, and I would be a beater. Yay!

There… now you try… I hope it's not too hard! Well anyways, review, review, and review! Yay!

-Kit


	21. The Mission For The Order

Heylo once more! Wow… past chapter 20… I feel special. Lol. Well anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter, I hope its good! Can't wait for you to see what happens! Can't say much more… no I think that's it.

WordSculpter- Hehehe! Squish da bunnies! Yay! Alicia has awesomeness! Love hearing from you again, and its okay, computers bust a lot… Hehehe!

Yellowtaxijct- thanks for the compliment, and I know, Mrs. Weasley probably seems really out of character, but its cause she's mad at them for leaving school and doesn't want to see her babies grow up and away from her… like Percy did. Thanks for the review! Awesomeness!

Yayforgredandforge- Hehehe, pushovers are neat! You should create an addy with that name, cause you don't want no one stealing it, and its awesome!

Calypso- YAY! Reviews! Lol, thank you so much! Hehehe your review wasn't that short… but I would like a REALLY long one like you said. Hehehe…

HPFanatic04- Hehehe yay! Me always love your reviews! (Stop staring… Hehehe) hope your feeling better, and you can have a million hugs from George. But in the end… he's mine. (We can give you some hugs from Fred too…)

Lauren- yeah, beater would be awesome… LOL! Love the review, thanks a million for reading, I hope you like this chapter!

Valentines-hater- yay! Slytherin! Hehehe… BUCKETS ARE SO COOL! Lmao! Phelps are beaters… mmmm… they are so yummy!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Check it out! I still remembered!

……………………………..

Chapter 21- The Mission For The Order

"Number twelve… what? There was no number twelve on this street…" Alicia said, looking up at the large and creepy old house, now looming over them.

George smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry, love. It was a spell to hide this place from muggles and wizards."

Alicia nodded slowly and allowed George to pull her through the door. It was much larger than it looked outside, with a grand old staircase and many old portraits.

"Ever manage to get the whole thing cleaned up, Mad-Eye?" Asked George.

Moody shook his head. "Nah… you can do that in your free time. Like usual." He growled.

George sighed. "Fine…" He murmured.

"Who's all here?" Asked Fred.

"Molly and Arthur… your mother and father, are on their way. Lupins in the kitchen, and Tonks and the rest of them are already out on a mission at the moment." Said Moody, limping over the hallway and into the kitchen.

Just then, a familiar face appeared. One with scratches across it and handsome blue eyes. His hair looked the same as they had seen him, when he was the last DADA teacher. He didn't look as tired as usual and his smile was wide, arms open to welcome them.

He clapped his hands together. "Welcome back, welcome back! Same rooms as usual, I trust you can find them." Lupin grinned and winked at all of them.

"Hey Lupin." George said happily. "How is summer treating you?"

"Awful… for some reason, people still hold the little werewolf thing against me… Can't find a job." Lupin answered.

"Well that's not fair!" Alicia protested. "They can't do that to you… can they?"

"Sadly, they can." Lupin answered, still smiling.

Angelina sighed. "So where are you going to work?"

Lupin just shrugged. "When I can find somewhere, I'll work there."

Fred laughed. "Well said, well said…"

Lupin gave him a wide grin. "Well then, rooms? I'll be in the kitchen… or wait, maybe we should have the meeting first, and it may take a while. Molly and Arthur are on their way, and Severus should be here by now."

George stopped. "Severus? As in, Snape?"

Lupin nodded. "I'm guessing Moody never told you that he'd be joining the meeting, did he?"

George shook his head. "No."

Lupin sighed. "Not much we can do about that… you're welcomed in the order, so might as well suck it up and be nice to all order members when they're here. Doesn't mean you have to like them, just don't go making trouble while your dealing with cases, lives are on the line and there is no time to joke around." He said, walking into the kitchen.

They all followed and sat down at the table.

"What you are seeing here, girls, can not be spoken of to absolutely anyone but members of the order." Moody growled.

Alicia and Angelina nodded.

"Harry is in more danger than he ever has been. We need you to head down to this site," Said Lupin, taking out a map, "and stop some of his death-eaters from reaching toward the north side."

"So where is this, exactly?" Asked George.

"Down by Nurrith Cove. You may run into Voldemort there, I want you to be very careful." Said Lupin, flinching when he said his name.

"WOW! Wait a second there, buddy…" Angelina began. "You expect us to meet up with death-eaters and he-who-must-not-be-named?" She asked.

"Well… yes?" Lupin said, looking up at her from the map. He intertwined his fingers and sat down, peering over at her with a smirk playing on his lips. "That's sort of what The Order is about."

Angelina looked over at Alicia who was desperately looking up at George, hoping it was a joke.

"You know you've been on a couple mission's before…" Lupin said, looking over at George and Fred. "You pretty much know what to do. You girls however, don't need to go if you don't want to. Missions for The Order are things that have to be taken seriously. We risk our lives for the sakes of others. It's a commitment. If it means sacrificing yourself to save even one person, then so be it. You can have the night to think about it. Fred, George? You'll leave tomorrow, before the sun peeks up over the mountains. Rest well."

"Thank you Lupin… this is an honour." George said, shaking his hand over the table.

"Yeah." Agreed Fred, doing the same.

Just then, the door burst open and Molly's plump and red face looked worriedly around, while Arthur followed close behind, looking at a rubber duck.

"What did we miss?" Asked Molly, sitting down.

"Everything." Lupin said airily. "Just, your sons agreed to the task, and it will be set up tomorrow. And no arguing Molly, you can no longer control them like you used to."

Molly's face brimmed with tears. "Say something, Arthur!" She pleaded to her husband.

Mr. Weasley looked at the rubber duck and then at his wife. He squeezed it and said, "I wonder how this works."

Molly made an exaggerated sigh and buried her face in her arms.

"Mr. Weasley sir… it's just a squeeze device. When you put pressure on it, the air moved through the tiny hole and makes a noise." Alicia said.

Arthur smiled at her. "Really? Fascinating! Um… who might you be?"

George stepped forward. "My girlfriend dad."

"Good choice, George!" Arthur said winking happily at her.

George beamed.

"Did you take muggle studies?" He asked.

Alicia shook her head. "I grew up in my parents home. My mom's a muggle, dad's a wizard. He gave up on magic though… a long time ago." She said.

Arthur nodded. "Very interesting… so you know a lot about the muggle world?"

"Plenty." Answered Alicia.

"Dad… she's probably tired. Let's go Alicia." George said, pulling her along.

"Bye Mr. Weasley!" Alicia said over her shoulder.

He waved.

George sighed when they got out of the kitchen and into the silence. "If I didn't take you away, dad would have kept you forever and talked to you about a whole lot of muggle things… we'd never get out of there."

Alicia giggled. "I like your dad a lot." She said.

"He's a bit easier to get along with, don't you think?" George asked smiling.

Alicia headed up the stairs with George.

"So… you know where you're going?" She asked.

George smiled. "I know this place back to front because of cleaning… me and Fred even found some secret rooms. Our room is just up farther, one of the highest in the whole house. A great view too from the little window we have up there." He answered.

Soon they came to the room, and George pulled Alicia into the room and closed the door behind them. He pulled her up close to him and placed his lips on hers, moving his hips slowly against hers.

She giggled inside his mouth and moved her tongue in and out of his mouth slowly. She pulled out of this kiss and moved her lips down his neck. George moved his hands down her bare shoulders and ran them over her back, over the smooth black fabric of her night-gown. Then he moved his hands back up to her shoulders and massaged them slightly, moving them up her neck and caressing her cheeks tenderly.

She laughed and kissed his lips, moving her hips closer to his body. He bent onto his knees so that he was more level with her and pulled her even closer.

"You're so tall…" She laughed, kissing him tenderly and then pulling him closer by his tie and pulled it off of his neck. She began to undo the buttons on his robes, when a small voice began giggling.

Alicia stopped and stared at George. "What was that?" She asked.

George shrugged. "I don't know…"

More giggling.

"Oh no…" George said slowly.

"What?" Asked Alicia.

"Oh yes!" Said the little voice.

George turned her around slowly. "Meet Sally… the fairy painting."

"Don't call me a painting!" She said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulders. She pushed the seaweed strap from her seashell bathing suit off her shoulder. "Change your mind about me, Georgie?"

"Disgusting… don't you have better things to do with your time than always bug me?" George asked.

The fairy giggled. "Did I ruin your chance to get lucky?" The fairy asked.

George shook his head. "What do you want?"

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" The fairy asked happily.

"Shut up…" George growled.

"What girl…? What did you say?" Alicia asked staring up at him with a smile.

George shrugged. "Must have been Fred." He said quickly, and then he turned to Sally. "Fly to another painting before I erase those pitiful excuses for wings."

"You'll want to erase other things too, George." The fairy said, pulling at her seashell top.

"How many times do I need to say this?" Grumbled George. "You're a painting!"

Sally shrugged and focused on Alicia. "Not nearly as pretty as he made you up to be, are you?" She asked pouting. "You'd be better off with me, Georgie."

"Shut the hell up, fairy." George snapped at her.

"Oh! With the language again! Well, I'll just tell this Alicia girl…" The fairy began.

"How did you know my name?" Alicia asked interested.

"Don't talk to her, love." George said. "She isn't worth it to speak to-…"

Alicia threw her hand over his mouth. She could reach because he was still on his knees.

"I'm telling you, he couldn't stop talking about you, and thinking about you… how annoying, I mean, your not even that great, are you? I'm better, no offence. Look at me, I have a SEASHELL bikini, for Merlin's sake!" The fairy mused.

George stood on his knees obediently, Alicia's hand still over his mouth lightly.

"You were really thinking about me like that?" Alicia asked turning to him. She took her hand off his mouth and moved up close to him again.

He nodded, his face almost level with hers, except a bit lower. "Maybe…" He said.

"Your so adorable." Alicia said, playing with his hair and running it through her fingers. She moved close to him and kissed his lips, deepening the kiss.

"HE-LL-O! Beautiful fairy over here! Stop snogging her, Georgie and come to me!" The fairy teased.

George shot her a look. "I'm going to paint over you one of these days." He said into Alicia's neck, as she was about half a head taller than him while he stood on his knees.

"Humph…" Sally growled, turning away and sitting in the farthest corner, ready to sleep.

"I'm tired…" Alicia mumbled.

George nodded. "All right." He said, picking her up in his arms and placing her onto his bed. He tucked her in and crawled in with her, wrapping his arms around her softly.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too." George said.

She couldn't hear him, because she was already asleep.

…………………………………

"WAKE UP!" Lupin yelled up the stairs. "Time to go!"

George opened his eyes and crawled out of the bed, along with Alicia. George threw a pillow up to Fred and Angelina, and they both sat up immediately.

"Whatwaszat?" Fred said quickly.

"Time to go." George said shrugging.

Fred fell back into his pillow, but Angelina took the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"You going, Alicia?" George asked her.

She nodded. "I want to be with you… I want to do this too."

"Okay… but you have to be really careful, I promise you I will always protect you. Okay?" He said softly.

She nodded. "I'll help the best I can."

George nodded. "Good. Angelina, you coming too?" He asked.

Angelina nodded. "Oh yeah! I wouldn't miss this!"

George laughed. "All right… then we all better head downstairs. We'll be going to the old barn and Apparating. We cant let the death-eaters head north, or get what their after down in Nurrith Cove." He said.

The three nodded and all four of them headed downstairs after getting dressed.

"Ready?" Lupin asked.

Molly ran into the room, eyes bloodshot, hair messed. She wrapped her arms around Fred and George. "Don't you two get into any trouble…" She scolded, hiccupping.

The twins smiled. That was what Molly always said before they went anywhere, it was like a safety net to them. If their mom said that, then they wouldn't feel guilty about leaving her.

"All right mum, we'll try." George said.

Molly frowned. "You better try harder than you did at Hogwarts, you hear? You come back in one piece!"

"And she's literal." Arthur said coming in and eating a piece of toast. "We don't want to send you to the grave when all we have of you is a single hair."

"Oh Arthur! That isn't funny!" Molly scolded, running to her husband and hugging him, beginning to cry.

"I wasn't joking, Molly dear. Just telling them to have caution." Arthur said. He shrugged at his sons and they both smiled.

George took Alicia's hand and Fred linked arms with Angelina. All four of them headed out of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and it disappeared behind them. They walked down the street and headed toward the old barn on the corner.

…………………………………

After Apparating, the four arrived at Nurrith Cove; they began looking for a crystal orb that Lupin had told them about before departing.

"Um… he said it was tiny, no bigger than a thumb nail." Fred said.

"How the hell are we supposed to find a small pale orb no bigger than a freaking thumb nail, in the middle of a rocky mountainside with old war camps and rubbish all around? This is impossible!" George said angrily, throwing up his arms.

Alicia rubbed his back. "Hunny, calm down, we'll find it, okay?"

George rubbed his temples. "Your right, I'm sorry, love." He said, holding her close. "So what's it supposed to do anyways?"

Fred shrugged. "We're not exactly sure… its just that Voldemort is supposed to be looking frantically for it, so we have to find it first before we figure out what it really does."

Alicia trembled in George's arms when Fred said Voldemort. George kissed the top of her head and let her go, whipping out his wand and putting on a serious face.

"All right… most likely we're way outnumbered by death-eaters around here. If you find the orb, just tuck it in your pocket and leave. You can get someone else who doesn't have the orb to come notify us, just get it out as fast as you can." George ordered.

"So in other words…" Began Fred.

"Yeah. We're splitting up." George said.

Angelina shivered. "W-what? Shouldn't we at least go in pairs… you know, four eyes are better than two."

George nodded. "All right, it was just going to be us anyways, might as well have another pair of eyes with us, right? Besides, I can't leave you, Alicia."

"You know, I'm strong enough to take care of myself, George Weasley." She said pouting, putting on her stubborn look the way she did when people thought she was too small to be able to do anything without getting hurt. It reminded George of the time on the train, when he offered to put up her bags.

"I know, love. Its just that, if your circled in death-eaters, it will be a bit hard to get out of, although not impossible…" George said.

"Yeah, considering Harry was able to do it miraculously." Said Fred.

"And if you're surrounded by death-eaters," Alicia began, "_I_ can help _you_." She said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

"Of course, love." George said.

"Well no more of all this." Fred said. "It's time for a proper search party, wouldn't you say?"

George smiled. "Okay… we'll go north. You go south. If they manage to slip past you, it'll be our job to catch them."

"They're probably scattered everywhere by now." Fred said.

George nodded. "Right. Then, just search, dear brother, search."

Fred winked. "I'll find it before you can."

"Oh yeah? We will see about that, wont we?" Asked George, grinning.

"On your mark," Said Fred.

"Get set." Said George.

"Go!" They said in unison.

Before Alicia knew what was happening, George was dragging her by the arm northwards, to search for the crystal orb.

………………………..

………………………………

……………………………………

…………………………….

…………………….

Yay! Go find that orb! Hehehe… well anyways, can you wait for the next chapter? I can't! Must. Write. Story. Gotta finish this soon… its been a summer project! Hehehe, Got to love hobbies…

-Kit


	22. Distraction

Heylo once again! Write, write, and write… I seem to do that a lot, but it's the love of my life… well not seriously… I hope an actual person will be the love of my life, and this can just be a side hobby. Hmm… sounds good to me. Anyways, do you know what time it is, kids? (Kids excitedly jump up and down after I shot Barney, the great brute… which I do not own). "What time is it, Kit?" Ask the kids in happy little voices. "Its chapter time!" I say. "Story time?" Asks the little kid in the front, picking his nose. "No, CHAPTER time. Do you listen you dumb little-…" Kids face lights in horror. "Sorry… chapter time, right… on with the story." … … … Hehehe… funny. Lol, to me at least. "Well, what time is it?" I ask. My conscience kicks in. (CHAPTER TIME! ASK ME ONE MORE FREAKING TIME AND I'LL CUT OFF YOUR FREAKING AIR SUPPLY FROM UP IN YOUR MIND!) "Um… chapter time, right…"

HPFanatic04- Love helping, and thank you too! Thanks for the review, yay! Tom! Hehehe… well anyways, hope you like this chapter, it might seem like it's going a bit too slow, I don't know.

Yayforgredandforge- I know, eh? Who wouldn't want George… he's such a sweetie! Anyways… hope you like this chappie, and thanks for reviewing.

Lauren- Hehehe your review made me laugh, it was so cute! Hehehe thanks and here's the chapter! YAY! Oh yeah, and the scars on Lupin's face are the scratch marks made from when he turns into a werewolf. It can be seen in the third movie, yay!

kk- thanks for the review; I'm updating, yay! Hehehe

Valentines-hater- We all want Buckets!!! AHHH! I want a bucket with the Phelps inside too!!! AHHH! Hehehe, I'm posting, yay! Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!

Calypso- yeah, George is really tall and Alicia is pretty short. Makes for an adorable couple! Hehehe, our fantasy islands! George with a bucket of flowers for me! Lmao!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. MUAH HAHAHAH… I remember.

…………………………….

Chapter 22- Distraction

"Orb… orb…" George muttered, fishing through remains of an old tent and some clothing. "Stupid, shining little orb… so much trouble…"

"I really hope you don't talk to yourself all the time." Alicia said, looking through some old kitchen items.

George looked up and she smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "Well, lets hope not. I don't want to scare you away."

"I'll visit when you go crazy." Alicia said.

George smiled. "I'm already crazy for you." He said, looking back down and shuffling through a pile of rocks.

Alicia looked up and watched him. He had no idea how much that meant to her. She smiled to herself and looked back down at the pots and pans, lifting them up carefully. A couple mice scurried out from under them and ran under an old piece of wood.

"Hey… do you think we'll find it?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked around a bit more and made eye contact with her for a split second. "I really hope so, but there is no telling if we will."

"Right." Alicia said, looking down.

George picked up an old skull and threw it over into a pile of rocks.

"Shitty orb." George cursed.

"Hunny…" Alicia began.

George looked over at Alicia. "If we don't find this orb, there is no telling how strong Voldemorts going to get."

Alicia looked down.

"Looking for death?" Growled a voice.

George's head shot over to the direction of the voice so fast, his neck cracked. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, facing a cloaked figure.

"Luscious Malfoy… so nice to see you out and about." George said, clenching his fists.

Luscious put down the hood of his cloak. "Well? I can help you find what you're looking for, if it's death."

"Too bad for you, it's not what we're looking for." George said, his voice strong.

"Pity… it's what you'll be receiving." Luscious said, laughing crookedly, his voice cracking.

George's eyes shifted around the ground. They landed on Alicia who was still searching, slowly and quietly behind them, looking up worried every so often. George winked at her and his eyes shifted around more. Where was that orb?

Luscious stepped forward. "Well Weasley… it seems that your time is up." He said, pulling out his wand.

George yanked out his wand quickly and pointed it at Luscious, not breaking eye contact with him. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I think that your watch is a bit fast."

Luscious growled. "Just hand over the orb."

George looked at Luscious. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Luscious snapped angrily. "We know you have it, it's exactly in this area… you two are trying to cover up having it. GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled.

"We don't have it." George answered.

"Then I'll just have to kill you both. Hand it over and you don't get hurt." Luscious lied.

'_I have to buy time…'_ George thought. He looked around the ground, somewhere he had to see a glimmer of silver. Somewhere, the orb had to catch his eye… '_Hurry Alicia, I don't know how much time I can give you.' _He thought.

When you're a Weasley, things come naturally, and for George, pranks and stalling for time were some of his specialties. "You're right… you're right…" He said, hanging his head. "GOD DAMN IT!" He cursed to himself, angrily throwing up his hands.

Luscious smiled. "That's a good man… just hand it over."

"How can I assure my safety? And the other girls?" George said.

Luscious smiled. "You have my word."

"All right…" Groaned George. "Well, I'll take you to it, we put it over somewhere else. Right now we're searching for our keys… keep looking Miranda darling," George said over to Alicia. "I'll show this man to the orb."

Alicia stood up. "Why are you giving him it? We were searching so long and hard… I thought we hid it well. This is why you lost your stupid keys!" She said, staring straight into George's eyes, hers pleading for him to be careful.

"Well Miranda, our safety is worth way more than some stupid orb. Anyways, why do we need it?" George asked.

Luscious' face was glowing with excitement. "Yes, yes! Why do you need it? You don't… just give it to me."

"Well, be careful then." Alicia said, trying to make her voice sound airy. "Keys… keys…" She muttered.

George began to walk away, Luscious following. He led him down the cove, into the deepest parts, walking along the ledges. His back pressed against the stone as he slowly moved across a narrow ledge, and down a large rock.

"Couldn't we just Apparate there?" Luscious growled.

"I'm afraid the place we hid it would be untraceable for you." George answered. '_Buy Alicia time…'_ his mind told him over and over.

"Oh, oh… of course." Luscious agreed.

George stuck his hand in his pocket, rubbing his hand with his thumb and forefinger, thinking of what spell to use.

"How much farther?" Luscious asked.

"Oh… I'm afraid it's very far." George answered.

"Well hurry then." Growled Luscious.

George nodded. "Yes, I'll hurry up."

…………………………………………

"Fred, we're never going to find this thing." Angelina said sighing. "It's impossible."

"Always have hope, Angel." Fred said, fishing through the lake.

"Why do you keep taking rocks out of that stupid lake?" Asked Angelina.

"In case its in the water." He answered.

Angelina nodded. "Okay, this is impossible!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Look, we need to get it, all right? It's really important." Fred answered.

"Fine." Angelina said, looking around more. "I just don't see the importance in it… a stupid little orb."

Fred laughed. "I know, I know… just have faith my Angel."

Angelina smiled. '_His Angel.'_

……………………………..

"I'm getting fed up with following you, boy." Growled Luscious to George.

George smiled to himself. He turned around to face Luscious Malfoy. "Well it's all right, I mean, if you don't want to be here I don't have to take you…"

"NO. No, just hurry up." Luscious said, shifting his eyes.

"All right." George answered.

They kept walking and George thought about when he should complete his plan. He would turn around and shock Luscious into a stupor. Just far enough from Alicia because in case it didn't work, George knew that he would die. He didn't want Alicia in trouble too. '_Oh Merlin, I hope this works…'_ he thought to himself. He could imagine turning around, wand in hand, and nothing happening as his spell hit Luscious. Then he could imagine the man's cold eyes, and his voice yelling any killing curse that he knew.

'_Damn dark magic_,' he thought angrily. '_I hope Alicia's found the orb.'_ He thought. Then another thought his him. What if Alicia didn't know to leave? What if she stood there, waiting for his return? She could be in danger… there was no better time to fulfill this plan, then now.

George felt his wand again, sitting carefully in-between his index finger and his thumb, deep in his pocket. He took hold of it and gripped tightly, his palm sweating from nerves. Then he spun around, his wand out, and pointed it straight at Luscious Malfoy's heart. Without waiting for Luscious to complete his look of shock on his face, he yelled with all his might, the first incantation that came out of his mouth.

Luscious went as stiff as a board and fell backwards. The stunning spell. Not bad, but he'd be up soon. Now, where the hell was he? He began to retrace his steps, running as fast as possible.

"Where am I? Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around the mountainside. "I went down… so I need to go up." He said, looking up the side of the mountain. He sighed. "It's the only way."

…………………………….

After about ten minutes of climbing up the large rock mountainside, he found that he should have brought a broom. No way could he apparate out of the middle of no where like this… he didn't know if he'd appear right in a death eaters grasp… it was to dangerous. The only thing he could do, was climb.

His fingers were being eaten raw by the rock. They jabbed into his legs, sides, and hands. Blood was running from his palms, his legs were about to give out, but he couldn't give up. There was no way he could just give up climbing… he'd most certainly fall to his death.

He looked down.

"I shouldn't have done that…" He said, his voice high from nerves.

How tall was this shitty mountain?

From what seemed like hours, he finally managed to climb to the top, reaching high above his head and pulling his body up the rest of the way, lying on the dirt ground before him. He couldn't relax… what if Alicia had found the orb? What if she hadn't? He couldn't stop and catch his breath.

He began to run, his lungs burning. Why wasn't he there already? He looked around, searching the area. Then he heard a scream. A high-pitched scream that ended much too soon… A scream that belonged to Alicia Spinnet.

………………….

……………………..

………………………….

…………………..

……………

MUAH HAHAHA… CLIFFY HANGERS! HEHEHE! I am evil… so damn evil… not really, but okay! Hehehe… anyways, please Review, I love writing this… are you loving reading this? I hope so… well bye bye! From me,

-Kit!


	23. Lifeless?

Heylo once again. How many times to I start out my chapters with that line? Does that mean I'm boring? I hope not. HOPE, HOPE, HOPE, HOPE, HOPE NOT! Hehehe… well anyways, here is this chapter; it'll be the end of all this death eater stuff I'm pretty sure… But anyways, is Alicia okay? Is it too late for George to save her? Hmmm… we will see, now wont we? We will!

Stella Blu- thanks you for all your reviews… whoa! You read the whole story in one night? You must be a fast reader…

HPFanatic04- we will soon see, now wont we? Lmao! Well anyways, thanks, as always for the review, you're great to talk to!

Valentines-hater- you have no idea the extent of my evil… MUAH HAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!

Calypso- YAY! ISLAND FANTASIES! Hahaha… (Inside joke) awesomeness. Love the reviews all the time.

TheNash- wow… I didn't even notice he was hanging off a cliff and I said cliffhanger… its so cool how you noticed!!! Thanks for the review!

Yayforgredandforge- another person who noticed the cliff thingy! Bright! Hehehe, thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated! Oh how we all wish we were the loves of his life… well, most of us anyways.

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I've said this enough that I can make a whole story on it… that'd be interesting. A big story on how I don't own Harry Potter. Nah, better not make it. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. But you didn't, did you? How rude!

……………………………

Chapter 23- Lifeless?

…Then he heard a scream. A high-pitched scream that ended much too soon… A scream that belonged to Alicia Spinnet…

……………………………

He ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could, almost tripping over his own feet. Where was she? Was she all right?

"ALICIA?" George screamed out.

There was no answer.

"Oh Merlin… Merlin…" George mumbled, running as fast as he could.

He passed a place he remembered. He was there before… now which way did he take. "Right." He told himself. "We went right."

He swerved to the right and ran on. There was a large rocky hill, which he climbed over quickly, scrambling to the top. Then he saw black hovering shapes, over a body dressed in light brown. Alicia.

His heart stopped, but his breath didn't. It was now shallow, struggling to live through a quick moment of shock. Alicia, his Alicia… dead.

"What's that noise?" A death-eater asked.

"Damn." George said, as they all turned around and faced him, their faces invisible behind a blanket of black, a never-ending shield to their own sanity and their own comfort. So they would hide their faces, because they were afraid to support their own master? What type of people were they?

"Here to save what is already dead?" Asked one.

The others laughed.

"No. I'm here to dispose of the trash around here… like you." George growled.

They quickly stopped laughing.

"You mean her body?" One of them smartly remarked.

George paused. Damn. "What did you want from her?"

"She seemed to have something that we needed. And now, we're going to get it, as soon as we find it." A death-eater said. Then he turned to the others saying, "Look around her, she could have dropped it."

_'As big as a thumbnail…'_ George thought. He racked his brain.

"Well, I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you now." A death-eater said. "You'll be joining her."

Tears stung the back of George's eyes. He had to find that orb and get it safely back so no more harm could be done… why the hell had he ever agreed to let her come? Wasn't he THINKING? Where would she have put it? Where would she have put the orb?

He racked his brain so hard it began to hurt. Then a little voice in his mind whispered to him, '_I keep everything important to me in there.'_ Important to me… important to Alicia… where did she say she kept things that were important to her?

Her beautiful body lay on the ground, her eyes closed, never to open again. Was this the way he would see her for the last time? Strewn on the ground, her beautiful hair sprawled around her. He was never to kiss her for the last time, never to feel her warm skin under his fingers… was he never going to be able to love her again, never able to tell her how much she meant? Was she never going to press her warm and soft lips against his, and down his neck?

Neck… neck? Something about that hit a point in his mind. What the hell did it mean? Neck? There was nothing important about a neck right now… Wait. WAIT. Where did Alicia say she put things most important to her? A picture of her and him… in her locket. The locket he gave her for Christmas third year. The locket that was just big enough to put an orb, only as big as your thumbnail.

"WELL?" The death-eater asked.

George snapped out of his trance.

"Well, are there any last words?" He asked.

"Yes." George answered. "_Stupefy._"

A yellow light emitted out of George's wand as he pulled it from his pocket, pointing it at the death-eater in front of him. Immediately, the death-eater looked around and sat on the ground, picking up a rock and examining it.

George narrowed his eyes at the other death eaters. They killed Alicia. THEY KILLED HER!

The thought just registered fully now. Alicia was dead. There was no way to bring someone from the dead, back.

"_NOLEEDEN SOLLOUR!" _He yelled a spell that he'd learned from his sixth year. This spell hit large groups at a time, a very powerful stunning spell.

Four of the remaining six death-eaters fell to the ground.

The two remaining rounded on George. No longer was George afraid of what they might do… nothing was as painful as the loss of his love, Alicia Spinnet.

A death-eater pointed his wand at George. Before he fully opened his mouth to yell the spell, the death-eaters voice boomed out, overpowering his.

"_Crucio."_

George felt immediate pain. Someone was wrenching open his ribs with giant cold and clammy hands, pulling at his airway and punching him repeatedly from inside. He had never felt any mortal pain like this before. Something had rendered him speechless, making his mouth fall open but only a groan emitted from it, as he curled his legs up to his chest, trying to take away the feeling of his ribs being pried open.

"Painful, isn't it?" Asked a death-eater. "Amazing it's only been seconds, and you want to die already. Willing to give up?"

George tried to grab air. His lungs started closing up, but he wasn't going to let this death-eater get the last word.

"You wish." He managed to say.

The man shook his head. "No… no, you do. You wish you were dead right now, and you wish you were along side of that silly girl. That girl who thought she could stop us. She could have lived you know… if only she had told us where you and Luscious were. We knew what you were up to… but no. No, she wouldn't tell us. She refused to give us the whereabouts of you… silly girl. We thought Crucio would make her talk but, she seemed to die from the pain." He said laughing.

George flinched. Was he going to die at the hands of a death-eater… like Alicia had? He felt as though he was going to die, his breath leaving his lungs and refusing to come back.

Almost suddenly, he could feel a rush of blood to his head, and he took a sudden gasping intake of air. The pain had stopped abruptly, but the stinging hadn't. There was an enormous feel of relief, but every breath he took it felt like his air was suppressed for a moment, stinging his ribs.

The man kept laughing, cold and shrewd while the other searched for the orb. Did he know that his spell had worn off? Evidently not… this gave George time.

George flinched again, trying to act as though he was still in pain. The man kept on laughing. With one swift movement, he pulled out his wand and whispered, "Stupefy."

The man continued to laugh, and George began to wonder if it worked, but then he realised the man's laugh was no longer evil, but hysterical. He smiled and jumped up, pointing his wand at the other death-eaters back and whispering, 'stupefy'. He stopped searching for the orb and began crawling around, towards the other death-eater who was still examining the rock.

George then walked over to Alicia's side, looking down at her body. Her soft skin, which was usually full of life and rosy, was now looking thin, pale, and worn. She wore no smile, but instead her lips were parted open. George opened her locket around her neck, and a shining orb fell out of it and into his palm. He shoved the orb deep in his pocket, and looked back down at Alicia.

Then, he brought her body close to his and picked her up from the ground slowly. She lay limp in his arms like a doll. He bit his lip and tears began to sting the back of his eyes again as his body ran out of adrenaline. He blinked several times and tears began to fall from his eyes, rolling down the side of his cheeks. He rubbed his face on his shoulder, trying to push the tears away.

He walked over to the side of the mountain, looking down. Where was he going to go from here? Alicia… his Alicia… dead in his arms.

……………………

…………………………

………………………………

……………………….

……………….

I'm not going to say much here… just that the story isn't over yet, so don't go away. Review please… I'm going to go cry now.

-Kit


	24. Rainstorms

Hello my dear friends. I can't say much… just, you'll see. Are things going to be okay? Will George ever repair the life that he once had? Don't ask me, you just wait and see. One more thing, this chapter has mature subject matter… Hehehe, I love how professional that sounds!

In a hurry, so I'm only going to say thanks to (and no little messages for every one, sorry):

WordSculpter

Stella Blu

Yayforgredandforge

Blue3Ski (your name is close to someone else on here I know, Hehehe)

Lauren (no need to apologize lol)

Calypso

Yoshi-fan2003

CurlyLocks

Valentines-hater (it means a lot)

TheNash

You were all so sweet in your reviews, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciated all of it!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Perfect plan.

………………………..

Chapter 24- Rainstorms

POP.

George turned around to face the person who just apparated right in front of him. Remus Lupin.

"Hello George." Remus said softly. "We have instruments to tell us when you find the orb." His eyes trailed down to Alicia.

"Yes. I've found it." George said, looking out into open space once again.

"Where is it?" Remus asked.

George looked over to Remus. "In my pocket."

Remus put his hand through his straggled hair. "Yes, well then… Come with me."

"What am I going to do with her?" Asked George, his grip tightening around Alicia's body. What the hell was he going to do now? He wasn't just going to leave her here.

"Bring her with you." Remus said.

"Her body!?" George asked.

Remus nodded. "What else?"

George sighed and followed Remus over to an old boot.

"Portkey… sort of like the one you used to go to the Quidditch World Cup." Remus said.

Tears stung the back of George's eyes again. The Quidditch World Cup… Alicia was alive then. "Okay…" He said hoarsely.

George and Remus touched the boot, and were transported back to the outside of Grimmauld Place. They both walked into the mansion, to see Fred and Angelina sitting at the kitchen table.

"Are you guys all right?" Angelina asked, jumping up.

"No…" Mumbled George.

Fred stood up. "Oh my god, Alicia…"

Angelina gasped. "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine." Remus answered.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LUPIN! SHE'S DEAD!" George yelled.

"Silly boy," Remus said smiling, "Her chest is moving. She isn't dead, just barely alive."

…………………………….

George put his head in his hands, looking down at Alicia's pale face. Barely alive… it was no better. Well, yes, it was better, but if she didn't make it, he'd have to lose her all over again.

"Crucio doesn't kill, George. I guess the death-eaters don't know that."

George looked over slightly, his face still resting in his hands, but now tilted to see Moody, resting against the side of the doorway, in shadows.

George nodded. "Fine then, what do you want Moody?" he snapped. He was in no mood for Moody's jokes.

"Well, I think you would have figured out what I want, George. It's what everyone wants right now anyways… well everyone on the mission that is." Moody said.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't figured that out." George said, rubbing his eyes with his hands so little fireworks erupted in then. He brought his hands back down from his face and interlocked his fingers lazily, putting them by Alicia's arm.

"I want," Moody began, "What's in your pocket." His magical eye was resting on George's pocket.

"Oh…" George groaned. He shoved his hand in his pocket and went to the deep ends of it, fishing around for the orb.

"Try a little to the left… my left." Moody said.

George's hand grasped the orb and he pulled it up, clenched in his closed fist. "This better be worth something." He said, shoving the orb into Moody's hand.

"It is." Moody answered.

"Good, then." George answered.

Moody smiled. "She'll be all right, her heart is beating at regular pace now. All she needs is rest. It's dark in here, don't you think?" Moody asked, looking around the room, the only light emitted from the open window where a full moon lay. "Good thing Lupin's taken his medicine, eh?" He remarked, looking out the window.

George nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "So she'll be all right?"

"You can rest at ease, Soldier." Moody joked, gripping his cane tighter and putting the orb in his breast pocket. "Gotta go deliver some things to the main room, if you know what I mean?" He said, tapping the pocket containing the orb.

"Mad-Eye, even that chair knows what you mean." George said. He let a grin spread across his lips.

"That's my man." Moody said happily, patting George on the back. "Get into the spirit. Now, I will be going."

George nodded and watched Moody limp out of the room and look around the hallway, finally choosing to go right and leaving with a steady _clunk_, trailing behind his footsteps. George walked forward and closed the door, sitting back down and rubbing his hand lightly over Alicia's arm.

………………………………

"Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." Said Angelina, sitting on Fred's lap.

Fred nodded and looked out into space.

Just then, Arthur Weasley came into the room. He looked around and smiled at his son. "Molly's coming Fred." He warned.

Angelina nodded and slid off Fred, choosing a spot beside him. Molly walked in, looking very happy.

"We have the orb!" She announced. "I still can't believe it, we have it! I can't wait to see the thing, Moody's gone to get it!"

"Moody has it." Moody growled, walking into the room and taking the orb from his pocket. He held it out on the palm of his chewed up hand so that they could all see it.

"THAT? That is a small little ball!" Molly said grumpily. "What use is that to us?"

"Molly, Molly dear, keep your head about things." Arthur said. "Big things come in small packages."

"If you're talking about yourself, then fine!" Molly snapped back.

"OH! Dad, you got burned!" Fred said laughing hysterically.

Molly glared over at him and he instantly stopped laughing until she rounded on Moody.

"So what does it do?" She snapped.

"We- we don't know yet…" Moody began.

"OH REALLY? WE DON'T KNOW YET? WELL WE AREN'T GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD ON, 'WE DON'T KNOW YET!'" Molly screamed hysterically.

"Molly dear, calm down." Arthur said.

"CALM DOWN? MY BOY'S ALMOST GOT KILLED OUT THERE!" Molly yelled.

"We didn't get as hurt as Alicia did." Fred spoke up. "And you have to stop babying us like we're three years old. This is out of your control now." He said sternly.

Molly sank into a couch. "WELL… GEORGE ISN'T DOING WELL RIGHT NOW! AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT AROUND AND TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THIS STUPID LITTLE ORB DOES WHILE HE MOPES IN THAT WRETCHED ROOM, WITH THAT WRETCHED GIRL?!" Molly complained.

"YES." They all yelled in chorus.

Molly opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She did this a few times making her look an awful lot like a fish out of water, but then soon she just sighed and angrily crossed her arms over her chest, muttering under her breath.

"All right then, now that we're all done being children…" Moody growled, staring at Mrs. Weasley.

Molly only grunted.

"We can start again. What we need to do is figure out how to set this thing off." Moody said, putting it on the table in front of them.

………………………………….

George read his watch. Twelve, midnight. As soon as Alicia was awake and well, he could be happy again. His mind was aching with the thoughts running through his head.

"George…" Alicia muttered.

George looked at her quickly. "Hunny? Love?" He whispered to her.

"Mmm…" She mumbled. She groaned loudly and her hand shot to her stomach.

George looked worriedly at her. "Alicia, baby, are you okay?"

"George!" Alicia groaned, tossing and turning, her eyes still tightly closed. Alicia shot up in bed, and her hands flew across the side of George's face, knocking him off the chair. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, seeing George on the ground. "What're you doing down there?" She asked groggily.

George pushed himself of the ground like he was doing a push up. "I was sleeping there." He said sarcastically.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You knocked me down." He said smiling.

"Ohmihgod, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! So you're what I hit… I didn't think you'd go down that easily!" Alicia said hurriedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her.

"I was caught off guard…" George protested.

Alicia blushed like mad. "Okay." She whispered to him.

George sat down again, rubbing the side of his face. "You've got a strong hand." He said. "Anyways, baby, you're awake!" George said, finally realizing she was sitting up in bed.

She nodded and he leaned down and lightly kissed her. He then moved his head up ever so slightly so that they were inches away, and kept his eyes closed. A smile pressed onto his lips.

"I love you so much." He said, looking into her eyes.

Alicia lightly grabbed the back of his head and neck, and pulled his face to hers. She kissed his lips gently but for a long time.

"I love you." She whispered back.

George grinned and took a strand of her light-brown and red hair and played it through his fingers, staring deep into her brown eyes. Alicia kissed his lips again and he went right on grinning.

"Come lie down with me." She whispered.

George nodded. "All right." He said.

She moved over and he sat down next to her, laying down and wrapping his arms around her. She laughed and he pulled her closer, kissing her cheek while she giggled. Then he tenderly moved his lips to her neck, kissing her lightly. He pushed her shirt off her shoulder slightly and moved his fingertips across it slowly, feeling her smooth skin beneath his hands. Then he kissed her shoulder and looked back into her eyes, kissing her lips slowly.

"You feel all right?" He asked.

"I'm all right. A bit tender." She said smiling.

George loosened his grip on her. "You're okay?" He asked seriously.

She nodded and pulled her body closer to his, taking his hands and moving them back to where they were. "I'm fine." She said, kissing his lips and then biting his bottom lip, entering his mouth with her tongue.

"You're sure?" He asked in her mouth.

She broke the kiss and then kissed his lips again and laughed inside his mouth. "Positive." She said breaking the kiss again for a moment and then plunging right back into it.

His hands found her waist and stomach, and her hands lingered around his neck, slowly moving into his hair and then down to his hard stomach. She moved her hands up inside his shirt and ran them over his muscle, pulling at the bottom of his shirt and then pulling it up, over his head.

She threw his shirt to the ground and stared into his eyes. She couldn't read his expression… confusion, shyness, and a bit of excitement rolled through the twinkles in his eyes.

She answered his questions by pulling her shirt up over her head and throwing it right by his.

"You're…" He began.

Alicia put a finger to his lips. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you… I love you more than I could ever imagine loving another person. You're amazing. You are patient with me, respect me… I want to be with you forever, George Weasley…" Alicia whispered, moving her finger from his lips and down the crease in his chin and along his neck, kissing his lips lightly.

He smiled against her lips and broke the kiss slowly. "And I want to be with you forever as well, Alicia Spinnet."

George moved his hands down her arms lightly, as she ran her hands over his muscular arms and chest. Then she moved her hands lower to his belly button, trailing her finger down to his jean button and undoing it, kissing him passionately.

…………………………………

"WELL THEN, WE'VE SPENT A MILLION HOURS LOOKING AT THIS DAMNED THING!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Molly dear, I think a million hours would be a bit longer." Arthur said quietly.

As Molly started screaming at him, Fred leaned over and quickly kissed Angelina's lips.

"That was a daring move." Angelina said.

Fred shrugged. "Well, we know the weather is agreeing with her temper." He said, looking outside at the brilliant rainstorm crashing against the windows, the lightning illuminating the dark skies for a split second, and then the dull sound of a rumbling thunder, like the beat of a drum.

"I hate rainstorms." Angelina said to herself.

Fred laughed. "So do I."

"I don't know one person who likes them, those awful things." She said in a pouty voice, smiling over at Fred.

"George likes 'em." Fred said looking out the window. "He loves them. He says they are the most wonderful thing that the world can offer, the crazy git."

Angelina laughed. "I hope Alicia's doing okay."

Molly finally stopped yelling. "Well then, Arthur. You're wrong and that's that."

He nodded. "Okay, Molly dear." He looked down at the cordless phone he was currently holding, and started pressing numbers.

Molly sighed and looked out the window. "Let's check on George." She said.

They all nodded in agreement at Molly's look, and the chance to get a break. The headed down the hallway when Moody stopped walking, a look of horror on his face as his magical eye swivelled magically in his head.

"Molly, lets not go. Okay?" Moody growled.

Molly sighed. "Nothing is out to kill you, lets go."

Moody shook his head again and glared at her. "I never said anything was going to kill me." He spat. "I just think we should let him rest." He said quickly, knowing very well that if Molly took another couple steps and swung open the door, it wouldn't exactly be the best timing for George and Alicia.

"No, he wont be resting, because he wouldn't dream about sleeping in the same room as that awful girl!" Molly yelled.

Angelina looked over at Fred. "Why does she hate Alicia so much?" She whispered.

Fred laughed. "'Cause she found out that George loves her, and she doesn't want him to grow up. Even though she is always harping on us to get older and get a proper job and all of that, she doesn't want to see us leave." He said.

"Awww… George _loves_ Alicia? He told her?" Angelina asked.

"I'm assuming, yeah." Fred answered.

"That's so sweet!" Angelina said happily.

Fred grinned. "I tell you I love you all the time." Fred said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… but George and Alicia are adorable!" She said clasping her hands together.

"Why are girls so weird?" Fred asked more to himself.

"Me, weird? You're the one talking to yourself, talk about insane." She said rolling her eyes.

His arms moved around her waist and tickled her. "But you like me insane." Fred whispered in her ear.

Angelina closed her eyes and listened to his voice. "Maybe." She said, opening her eyes and looking at Mrs. Weasley, her arms crossed like a barrier around herself.

"What do you mean? HUH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She yelled.

"I'm saying that he wants to think." Moody suggested.

"I give him enough time to think, that boy doesn't think! He didn't think before he picked up some stupid profession, or before he left school!" She yelled. She reached the door handle and put her hand on it.

Moody was getting desperate. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if Molly walked into that room. "NO!"

Everyone turned to Moody, who rarely raised his voice but usually got through to people with his grunts or growls.

"No?" Molly asked.

Moody nodded firmly. "I forbid you to enter."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? ITS MY OWN SON!" She said angrily.

Moody was thanking Sirius for putting silencing charms on the recovery room right now. He wouldn't want Molly's screaming to flood the whole house and make the delicate instruments in there whirl off from the sudden screeches of an angry Molly Weasley.

"You should leave them alone." Moody said firmly.

"What do you mean I should leave them alone?" Molly grumbled.

"Well…" Moody searched for something to say. "George is having a hard time right now, and if I know George –which I do- he will want to be alone."

"He's not having that hard of a time!" Molly said angrily. "Not over some silly girl!"

"Well if you think so, then why do you want to see him so bad?" Moody said, catching her in her own words.

Molly grumbled and glared at Moody. "FINE!" She said, storming the opposite way.

Moody sighed as Arthur followed her and Fred and Angelina snuck off to the nearest empty room.

"That kid owes me one." He growled, smiling and then hobbling away.

…………………………………

Alicia was lying asleep, slightly on top of George, her hair flowing down onto his bare chest. The rain splashed the outside windows and thunder rolled in the distance. The calming sound of the thunder, and a sudden crash of lightning, made everything seem even more spectacular.

Alicia's eyes fluttered open. "Oh…" She whispered silently, looking down at George. She stretched and then smiled at him. "Hey."

He grinned back at her. "Hey," he said in a soft, low voice.

She kissed his lips softly and quickly, and then got out of the bed. George watched her as she slid a nightgown over her body. She sat on the edge of the bed beside him and lay down halfway, lightly touching his arms with her lips. She trailed her finger down from his lips, over his chin, down his neck and chest, and to the edge of the blanket.

"I know something." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled. "That your ticklish." She said happily, lightly grazing her hands over his stomach.

George curled up. "Hey! That's not fair." He pouted.

She kissed the side of his lips and cheek. "You might want to throw these on." She said, picking his happy-face boxers up from the floor and handing them to him.

He took them and pulled them on under the blankets. Then he pushed the blankets off him and got on his knees, crawling over behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck and lightning crashed illuminating the dark room.

He sat beside her on the edge of the bed, and thunder rolled in the distance. She nestled her head in the crease of his shoulder and neck and closed her eyes. He held her for a long time, just thinking about how lucky he was to have her. Then he realized she was asleep, and lay her down in the middle of the bed, pulling the blankets up and over her delicate body.

He kissed her forehead and then walked over to his pants and shirt, pulling them on and walking over to the door, opening it and staring over at her. He smiled and then left the room quietly, closing the door softly.

He walked down the hall and then leaned against the wall, putting his forehead up against it for the cold sensation on his sweaty face. "Merlin, I love you, Alicia." He said to himself, closing his eyes and letting her sweet smile, swim through his mind.

……………………….

…………………………….

……………………………………

……………………………

………………………

And you know what THEY did. HA. HAHAHA. Hehehe… so cute! LOL. Anyways, review. Oh yeah, and by the way, I know I'm evil for making you believe she was dead, but that's what authors do… throw in twists. My twist was just a bit more evil. MUAH HAHAHAHA. HA. HA. HA… I got to learn when to stop doing that…

-Kit


	25. Hello Harry!

OH. MY. GOD. Yes, yes, heylo and welcome, but OH. MY. GOD. Look at the chapter! LOOK AT IT!!! CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE. The big two, five. Wow. It's just a but hard to imagine you know… and having you guys here through the whole thing, its all because of you! You guys have encouraged me, helped me, criticized and helped make my story better… wow. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you.

You guys reviewed so fast! Fast reviews fast update! Okay then, here are my shout outs:

Valentines-hater- I'm glad you like it! I really love these guys together… its just so special. Lmao!

Yayforgredandforge- aw thanks you for your support! Too bad George isn't free anymore… oh well, at least we can dream.

Calypso- oh how I wish he were mine. Hehehe BUCKETS! MUAH HAHAHAHA. Rainstorms are awesome. George likes 'em cause I like 'em. YAY!

Lauren- yeah… she was weak, but you know. George is the gentle kind of guy. I DO NOT APPROVE OF SEX BEFORE MARRAGE. But you know… it just seemed like the right time and they are totally and utterly in love.

Stella Blu- I think Angelina and Fred have, because Fred is much more outgoing, energetic and open than his brother George who is sensitive, caring and a lot of the time shy. Fred would seem like the spontaneous, there for the moment, type of guy. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope I answered your question fairly well.

Yoshi-fan2003- oh yes, everyone HAS to love Moody, just because he's awesome! Hehehe I love updating fast for all you guys! Trust me, I do!

HPFanatic04- Hehehe how did you know she wasn't dead? Your psychic… I knew it! I KNEW IT! MUAH HAHAHAHA.

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I think you understand what that means.

…………………………………

Chapter 25- Hello Harry!

Alicia opened her eyes. It was about nine in the morning. She turned over to wrap her arms around George, when she found he wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and stretched, letting her gaze around the room swim in and out of focus.

There was a light rap at the door and Alicia looked up. The door opened slightly and Angelina poked her head in.

"Oh, hey Angelina!" Alicia said with a smile.

Angelina came in and sat in the chair beside her bed. "You're looking better." She said.

Alicia nodded. "But oh god, my body aches. I feel like if someone touched me with even a bit of force I'd scream out and my own skin would break." She said softly, hugging herself.

Angelina nodded. "Moody expected that would be the way you would feel. It's mostly internal stuff around your skin. Crucio is a powerful spell." She said calmly.

Alicia nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well we're really proud of you, you know." Angelina continued. "George thought you were dead at first, and he was breaking down. He was about to go mad practically, not that he was expressing much feeling in front of all of us, you know George… but you could see it in his eyes, you know?"

Alicia smiled a bit. "He did?"

"Oh yes." Angelina continued. "Was in a terrible state, you're lucky. He loves you a lot. Molly doesn't want to admit it to herself that he does… wanted to see you guys last night."

"Oh, really?" Alicia said worried. "Thank god she didn't. What made her change her mind?"

"Moody, for some reason… but why not? I mean, why would it have been bad if she did see you guys last night?" Angelina asked.

Alicia gulped and felt her face grow hot. "Well… well you know… I'm not exactly a virgin anymore."

Angelina's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god… you and George…?"

Alicia nodded.

"You used protection, right?" Angelina asked quickly.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course." Alicia said.

Angelina began to giggle. "Are you serious? OH! That's so funny!"

Now it was Alicia's turn to allow her mouth to fall open. "What do you mean funny?" She said on the verge of laughing herself, hitting Angelina in the arm playfully.

"Well, he's super tired. HA!" Angelina said. "You know how George is usually the first one up between him and Fred, though neither of them are early risers…?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well Fred had to jump on him to make him wake up, and then start hitting him with a pillow so he'd get up fully. They're with Lupin at the moment." Angelina finished.

Alicia laughed. "I was wondering where he went." She said, playing with the covers on the bed.

"He's planning to see you in a bit… when Lupin's finished the meeting." Angelina said.

"Why aren't you there?" Alicia asked.

Angelina laughed. "I don't know, I think that Fred thought it'd be better if I took care of you."

Alicia smiled. "I'm not a child, you know."

"I didn't know that!" Angelina joked, "and I thought all this time…"

Alicia pushed her arm lightly. "Hey!"

There was a knock at the door and George was standing in the doorway. "Can I borrow her?" He asked.

Angelina nodded. "I think we can manage that." She said.

Angelina got up and hugged Alicia lightly, and walking out the door she hugged George too, and then she went down the hall singing some Christmas tune. Her voice carried down until she was too far away to hear.

"Are you going to come in?" Asked Alicia.

George nodded. He walked in and brought his hand out from behind his back, handing Alicia a bouquet of black roses.

"Merlin, George! They're beautiful! They're…" Alicia began.

"Black, yeah." George finished for her.

"I've never… they're beautiful." Alicia sighed, looking up at him.

George smiled. "Like you."

"What?" Alicia asked.

"I thought that no one really see's black roses. They are individual, special, and beautiful. They represent you." George said simply.

Alicia smiled and put them in the empty vase by her bed. She looked up at George, who was standing there smiling at her.

"Are you well?" George asked.

"Not really." Alicia said. She stood up and he reached out for her. She clung to his body so that her legs didn't give way. She caught her balance and then looked into his eyes. "But I'm well enough for this…" She whispered.

Their lips touched softly and he pulled her closer to him. He broke their kiss slowly and then looked into her eyes. She hugged him close, resting her head on his shoulder as he kissed her neck softly. She could feel his warm lips move against her skin making it tingle, and she could feel his breath soft on her skin as well.

"You know what Angelina told me?" Alicia said softly.

"Mmm?" he mumbled through his kisses.

Alicia came closer to him. "That you thought I had died."

George stopped kissing her neck and held her at arms reach, looking into her eyes. "Well I…" He shrugged and looked away.

Alicia took his face in her hands and lifted his head up so she could see in his eyes. "And I thought it was unbelievably adorable that you would care so much."

George looked away again, his face becoming red.

"I love you, you know." Alicia continued.

George looked back at her. "I love you too."

She smiled. "You know what I was thinking about," she said kissing his lips softly and then sitting on the bed.

He sat on the chair opposite of her. "What?" He asked, grabbing her hand and taking it in his.

"Lee and Katie." She said.

"Why?"

"Because they are still at the joke shop."

"Oh yeah…"

"All alone."

"Mmm."

"They'd like that though wouldn't they?" Alicia asked.

George nodded. "Yeah, they would. But I'm wondering if they are waiting for us to get back."

Alicia pulled him by his hand and stood him up, bringing him back down beside her. He rested his head on her shoulder and she ran her hands through his hair slowly.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

He nodded and closed his eyes. "A bit."

She could feel him slipping away from her and into the darkness of his mind. "Don't fall asleep, okay?" She asked.

"Okay…" He whispered.

"George…" She whispered, but he was already asleep.

……………………………………..

Angelina rushed to the door and swung it open. Standing there was Harry Potter, looking very angry and glaring up at the man beside him, Severus Snape.

"Hello…?" Angelina said staring at the two.

Snape angrily pushed past her. "Can't leave you at that muggles house without you making a mess of things, can I Potter?"

Harry looked at Angelina and she moved to let him in.

"Where's Lupin?" He asked. "Or Moody… or Mrs. Weasley. I don't care who, I just don't want to be stuck with him anymore."

"Mrs. Weasley left for the Burrow this morning. Moody and Lupin are in the other room together, if you need to see them. I can take you there." Angelina said.

"Would you?" Harry asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah." Angelina said looking over at Snape who was reading something he pulled out of his cloak. "Follow me."

They began to walk away in silence, as Angelina led him down the grand hallways of the Black house.

"So, what's going on?" Angelina asked.

"Another problem with my aunt and uncle. I think it is going to involve the ministry this time again." Harry said.

"I never knew you were having problems with them…" Angelina said.

"Yeah." Harry answered. "Putting it that way makes it sound like we're a married couple… well with them I guess it would be a trio."

Angelina laughed.

"Hey uh… I never knew you were in the Order?" Harry said.

"Order? Oh yeah… yah. I guess since me and Fred are together, and same with Alicia and George, they just let us in. The boys are really happy that they are finally in it." Angelina said. "Are you in it?"

"No." Said Harry sadly. "I'm too young. Most of this shit is about me, and they can't tell me what they are really doing. It sucks, you know. Having all of these other people know what's going to happen to you, except you don't even know yourself. I'm a bit mad at all of them, really, but its okay now I guess. They tell me what I need to know, they say, but I think I need to know everything. It just isn't fair."

She nodded. "I see… so all of this is for you?" She asked.

"Well, some of it is. A lot of it is for the protection of others during the attacks of Voldemort and that. Its like our own little army for fighting against him… sort of like Dumbledore's Army last year, except its not training, its actually doing the stuff." He said.

Angelina nodded. "Oh…"

"I guess they didn't really explain it to you?" He asked, looking down at her and giving her a toothy grin.

"No. They didn't… but you know what I just realized?" She asked.

"What?" Harry replied.

"How tall you've gotten. Your no longer that short little seeker we had!" She laughed.

Harry laughed as well. "I'm still not as tall as any of the Weasley's… besides Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Arthur Weasley."

"So pretty much you mean, Ron, Fred and George." Angelina said.

"And Percy, Charlie and Bill." Harry added.

Angelina laughed as they reached the room. She knocked on the door and opened it a crack.

"Yes?" Lupin asked, standing up from a table he was sitting at.

"Harry Potter is here to see you." She answered.

"Right. Bring him in." Lupin said, giving Harry a hug when he entered through the doors.

………………………………….

Alicia looked over at George, who was still sleeping. He must have not gotten any sleep last night, or very little. His face was relaxed, his mouth parted, and his hand loosely gripping the sheet.

Alicia leaned down and kissed his cheek. Then, she left the room and went to go eat something. She grabbed and orange and peeled it, tearing off a piece and popping it into her mouth.

"Harry's here."

Alicia turned around and saw Fred leaning against the wall.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Fred answered. "Meaning we're most likely going to be able to find out what the orb does."

"That's great!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Maybe…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Snape came along for the ride." Fred said.

Alicia looked at him hard. "What do you mean? Snape's here?"

He nodded.

"Shit." She answered.

He nodded again.

Just then, Snape entered the room looking smug. He sat down at the table and took out a piece of parchment, reading it, and then swinging out a black quill and marking in bold red-ink in different places on the scroll.

"Don't need an invitation, am I right?" Fred joked, nodding over to Snape who clearly was absorbed in the parchment.

Alicia giggled.

"What are you doing here on such a fine day, Weasley?" Snape drawled, looking up at Fred.

"I'm just… hey, what's it matter to you?" Fred asked angrily.

"You're perfectly right, Weasley, I was just wondering if something other than nonsense would come out of that mouth of yours." Snape spat, looking back down at the parchment.

"Hey." Fred angrily snapped, "We are both staying here right now, you're no longer my teacher, so you better watch your tongue or I'll hex you!"

Snape laughed. "And being a potion's master, I already have idea's for you. Watch what you eat, Weasley."

Fred glared, and Snape returned a menacing glare as well.

"Looks like you two have things under control." Alicia answered, walking out of the room slowly, only to hear from behind her:

"AND THEN WHAT? HA! … OH YEAH? Oh…" From Fred, and Snape was most likely to an angry whisper because she couldn't hear him.

She walked down the hall and George ran by her, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Ah! Oh… looks like you've gotten sleep." Alicia smiled, as he placed her back down.

"Yeah… Just what I needed, love." George answered.

"You said you wouldn't fall asleep." Alicia said, trying to act hurt, but not being able to conceal a smile.

George pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, whispering, "I couldn't help dreaming about you. Now I know the real thing is better."

She smiled and closed her eyes too, feeling him against her. "Well, Mr. Weasley, you're amazing as well."

"Hmmm…" He mumbled, bringing her closer, and just enjoying the feeling of her body against his.

"So… you read romance novels or something?" Alicia asked smiling.

"No… why?" George replied.

Alicia laughed. "Cause you're really good at this stuff." She answered.

He moved so that their lips grazed. "Well then Mrs. Spinnet, brace yourself." He answered slyly.

She laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

………………………

………………………….

……………………………….

…………………………

…………………

Next chapter will be the second last chapter. Takes me a while to say my goodbyes, so I'll start a bit early by saying I enjoyed writing this story the most. I loved having you all as reviewers, and I hope you will tell me if I should continue with the George/Alicia ship, cause I do have a good idea and a bit of writing for another story I was planning to make already.

-Kit


	26. Renew

Heylo and welcome, to my second last chapter… makes you want to cry a bit, doesn't it? This has been my longest story yet. I want to thank many of you for being so good to me, because I know I didn't deserve all your praise. I've enjoyed writing this story, and since it was a summer story (meaning I was able to write and update frequently) and now it is school, I'm going to write another story that may take a little more of a wait in between updates. I hope to see many names that I've seen before, there, cause I'd love to know that y'all are still with me! YAY! But enough of this mushy-gushy, I'm ending this goodbye crap for now, I'm going to give you a good chapter! GOOD, GOOD, GOOD!

Calypso- I hope Harry comes to your door… Hehehe! I loved your review… it was long! Yay!

TheNash- yeah I am not a fan of Snape either… lol! Thanks for the info on if I should continue the Alicia/George ship, I will… cause its fun!

Stella Blu- no it didn't appear already, but thank you for your review!

Blue3sky- thanks for that, and I didn't think the Snape and Fred thing was that good but a bunch of people mentioned it so… thank you for your reviews, I always enjoy them. God bless as well!

Valentines-hater- Hehehe you just wait my friend, you just wait! Thank you for your reviews, they are always appreciated.

Yayforgredandforge- thank you, you make me feel so special! Hopefully you'll enjoy the ending of this anyways.

Lauren- thank you very much, I enjoy writing them hopefully as much as you enjoy reading them.

HPFanatic04- surprises, surprises! Maybe you should brace yourself as well… Hehehe oh what a hint.

Wow, a lot of reviews! Thank you all again, and I hope you like this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter… me no own, you no sue. Are we all getting good at remembering this stuff?

……………………………………

Chapter 26-Renew

George finished packing the bags and setting them neatly aside. He was prepared to Apparate whenever Alicia, Fred and Angelina were. They couldn't wait to get back to the joke shop, and figure out how Lee and Katie were getting along without them.

The thing that the little orb did was give extra power to whomever touched it at the moment of energy… needless to say, Harry yet again got what Voldemort was supposed to have.

"Katie has to go back to Hogwarts soon… I hope she's okay without us." Alicia said sadly.

"Who's she going to hang out with?" Angelina asked, walking over to George's pile of bags and counting them. "Six… seven…"

"I'm not sure, I think she'll think of something though." Alicia said, sitting on George's lap.

"Oh, it makes me so worried." Angelina said. "George, are you sure you piled ALL our bags here?"

"Fred's still packing." He answered.

"Oh." Angelina said. "Well okay then, it all adds up."

"Why are you leaving?" Asked the fairy in the painting.

George sighed. "Because we don't like you." He said.

"George!" Alicia scolded.

The fairy broke down crying. "I know your joking… that's what you boys do. But I'll miss you!" She whined.

"I'll uh… I'll…" George stammered.

Alicia elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW! Ah… fine, I'll miss you too." George answered after Alicia's act of persuasion.

"Really?" The fairy asked through tears.

"She's pretty you know." Alicia said. "A very nice painting."

The fairy flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "You think so?" She mused.

"Oh yes." Alicia nodded. "George… she would look nice in the living-room. Don't you think?" She asked.

"WHAT? I mean, uh… what, love?" George asked after his eyes bulging and a quick shake of his head.

Angelina shook her head. "I'm no part of this. I think I'll leave and find Fred… last time I checked he was in the kitchen." She said, leaving.

"Look at her hunny." Alicia whispered, coming up to him as he sat on the bed. She straddled his hips and sat on his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist. He arms moved up around his neck.

"I see an annoying little-…" George began.

"You see a fairy who really likes you. And you don't like her, so she annoys you. But as a friend?" She asked, moving her hands from the back of his neck and in his hair, down his neck and chest.

"I don't know…" George said.

She licked her lips seductively. "I think you'll find a right spot in your heart, to allow this poor painting into your house. She's quite sweet, really."

George glanced over at the painting of the fairy, which was making no attempts to pretend like she wasn't listening and was flying around excitedly. When she noticed George glancing at her, she put her hands together in a pleading state and stood on her rock, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well I guess…" George began.

Alicia leaned closer to him so that her lips were close to his ear, her eyes closed as she said in a low whisper, "Well?"

George gulped. "Yes. YES. Fine." He said.

Alicia happily jumped off of him. "All right then!"

"Hey… don't I get a kiss?" He asked, feeling as though she cheated him into something.

"Fine." She said, leaning close to him and kissing his forehead.

George grumbled. "Great… how did you ever get me to say yes?"

Alicia shrugged and walked over to the painting. The fairy was zooming around happily.

"Is it okay if I wrap you in this cloth?" Alicia asked, holding up an old blue rag.

"OH! BLUE! YES, YES, ITS FINE!" The fairy yelled in happiness.

"Good." Alicia said, taking the painting off the walls and wrapping it tenderly in the blue cloth.

She threw a smile over to George, who couldn't help but smile back at her cheery face and blushed cheeks.

"And I wouldn't leave you hanging for a kiss." Alicia said, putting the fairy in a box and walking over to George, wrapping her arms around his neck. He swung her around so he was supporting her with his arm as she leaned back on him. He then leaned in and kissed her.

…………………………………….

POP.

POP.

POP.

POP.

Lee swung around. "What the hell was-…" His face lit up when he saw his friends standing in the middle of the shop as he stood behind the cashier. "GUYS!" He said happily. He walked over to the staircase and called up, "Hey, baby! Katie! Guess who's here?"

Katie let out an excited shriek. She ran down the stairs and jumped on the third step, landing in Lee's arms. She kissed him quickly and then ran over to George and swinging her arms around him in a tight embrace. Then she went to Alicia and did the same, swinging her as well into a very tight hug. She then moved to Fred and smiled up at him, and then went to Angelina and gave her a very tight hug.

Fred stood there looking confused.

"I'm only joking, Fred! You get a hug too!" Katie said laughing, and hugging him.

Angelina and Alicia walked up to Lee and kissed him on the cheek at the same time so that one was on either side.

"Missed you, Lee." They said sweetly in unison.

Lee smiled and walked over to the twins, giving them high-fives.

"Hey, how was the store while we were gone?" Asked Fred.

Katie answered him with a quick, "GREAT!"

"Let me elaborate on that…" Said Lee. "Business was steady, and there were quite a few people here. Even some of the young ones, like the people we know that are still in Hogwarts."

"Guess who else came?" Katie said happily.

"Who?" Said the four of them, staring at Lee and Katie.

Katie giggled and went and hugged Lee, holding onto him and looking at all her friends. "Ollie came to see us all! But you guys weren't here so… but his wedding is soon."

Alicia and Angelina screamed excitedly. "HE'S HAVING A WEDDING?"

"Yeah." Katie answered happily.

"TO WHO?" They asked again, exchanging glances.

"You won't guess." Katie said.

George smiled. "Hmm, maybe that's why we asked."

"You know that girl Tanya?" Katie asked.

Everyone got deep into conversation about everything they missed, and they were all finally able to catch up with one another's life. George and Fred slipped out to grab some butterbeer and came back with plenty, so they all drank until late in the night, talking about everything from wizard news to the Weird Sisters.

……………………………………

George woke up feeling slightly hung-over from all the butterbeer he had, but considering its alcohol content was very low, he only stayed dizzy for a couple minutes as he sat up and looked around the room. Alicia lay peacefully by his side, her eyes closed and her arm around his waist.

George fell back in bed, thinking. His life was turning out to be everything he ever wanted it to be. He and Fred had a joke shop, he was out of School, and he had Alicia. He couldn't think of anything he ever wanted more. He had everything, it seemed. He could afford what he needed, he could love Alicia, the first girl he ever wanted to love, and in his own job he could fool around and make different devices for troublemaking, something he always loved to do.

"George?" Alicia mumbled.

"Mmm?" He said, looking down at her.

Alicia opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands and then pushing herself up, so that she was sitting comfortably, her knees in front of her.

"Your awake already." She said smiling.

George smiled too. "I couldn't sleep well."

She hugged him and nestled her face in the space between his neck and shoulder, taking in the cologne that still lingered on his neck.

"I'm going to take a shower, love." He told her.

She nodded.

He left.

Oh how she wanted to be with him forever… what would make her life complete? A job maybe… but as what? McGonagol always told her that she should take up Transfiguration. Other teachers however, told her to take up writing. What would she do with her life? Then something struck her.

Write about Transfiguration. SHE could write books on how to do Transfiguration, and McGonagol would surely tell people she was good and Hogwarts could use her books!

Alicia jumped up and ran out of the room, going to buy what Muggles called a 'laptop' for easy writing.

(A/N: had to put that part in, sorry it was a bit weird. Hehehe…)

……………………………

Alicia came back with some clothes, a laptop, and a bit of food. She piled the food into the fridge and went into her and George's bedroom and put the laptop on the desk, slipping on a comfy sweater and then combing her hair to that it waved down to her shoulders.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs, going in behind the counter where Fred and George were standing, discussing with Lee on business and their new supplies.

"Lee's thinking about working for us, Lich." Fred said, seeing her.

"Yeah." Lee answered. "I work in advertising now. I'm sure I could make up some really cool stuff."

George wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, moving her so that her back was pressed against his chest, his arms around her and holding her close.

"That's awesome!" Alicia said happily.

"Yeah it really is." George said in her hair.

The bell at the door rang and Katie ran into the store with a smile drawn on her face.

"LEE! LEE! CHECK THIS OUT!" She said in a jumpy voice, running over to him and kissing his cheek.

Lee smiled as he read the paper.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"It's a notice saying we got the house we wanted!" Lee said, looking over at Katie who was jumping giddily around the room at the thought of her and Lee living together.

"Nice job, man!" Fred said, giving Lee a high-five and then focusing his attention on Katie who was now singing at the top of her lungs.

"What is all the racket?" Angelina said from atop the stairs, looking down with a cooking apron on and a stirring spoon in her hand.

"Is that 'kiss the cook' apron literal?" Fred teased as she walked down the stairs.

Angelina walked over to Fred and pulled him into a fiery kiss, and then looked over at the happy-go-lucky blonde, bounding around the room. "What's she all hyped about?" She asked.

Lee laughed and handed her the notice. "It's of our new house."

Angelina's eyes scrolled across the page and she looked up at Lee and smiled. "This is great, Lee!"

He nodded. "Yeah…" He said watching Katie hop around the room. "It sure is…"

…………………………………………

BANG.

Fred and George looked over at each other and began to laugh as they examined one another's faces, which were now brown and black with the malfunction of they're new project.

"That blew up in our faces, didn't it?" Fred asked.

"Literally." George answered, picking up the singed piece of wood, which was supposed to be a fake chair leg. ('Replace the one chair leg with this fake one, and it will hold the chair up until the person has become comfortable in it!')

"This isn't exactly working," Fred began.

"Is it?" George finished.

The two shook their heads and looked around the room at all of their other on-going projects.

"I'm thinking about doing something really crazy." George said.

Fred looked up.

"But I really want to do it." He looked over at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

George sighed. "I've been thinking a lot about it and-…"

The door swung open and Angelina came in, plopping two bowls of soup down in front of Fred and George.

"Tell me how you like it." She sighed, with a flat tone.

Fred watched her as she flopped breathlessly into the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Honey?" Fred asked with uncertainty. "Have you been cooking this all day?"

"Fred, how come you got your job faster than I did?" She asked.

Fred laughed. "You're a great cook, Angelina, darling." He said to her.

George took a spoonful and nodded. "Angelina, if I may say, this is the best soup I've ever tasted."

Angelina laughed. "That's because you have only had Alicia to cook for you in a while, and she well… I wouldn't let her in the kitchen."

George shrugged.

"Its not like he'd notice anyways." Fred said.

George laughed and got up. He put a reassuring hand on Angelina's shoulder. "You're an excellent cook, Angelina. Anyone in their right Wizarding mind would hire you." He answered, walking out the door.

……………………………………

"HA! I WIN AGAIN!" Lee said, jumping up and doing a victory dance around the kitchen.

Katie swooned over his goofy dance, and Alicia sighed, looking over at the staircase where George had just appeared. She smiled and ran over to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his stomach.

"Hey." He said, kissing her softly.

"Hey." She whispered back to him.

"Get dressed and dolled up all nice and pretty, okay?" He said, putting her down.

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She answered.

George winked and kissed her on the cheek, watching her run off into his room.

"What's up with the, 'all dolled up' crap?" Lee asked.

George shrugged. "I just feel like taking her out."

………………………………………

Alicia slipped on a red dress, which had a low v-neck brought together with some red string. It had a slit down the side and it flowed down to the ground so that you could only see the tips of her toes. She put her in two messy pigtails like usual, since she couldn't seem to tame it.

She used a bit of eyeliner and mascara, and a shiny coat of lip-gloss, and then put in two dangly red earrings. She looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged. She wasn't supposed to be drop-dead gorgeous, so she'd settle for this.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and she opened it a crack to see George smiling at her. His jaw dropped as his eyes followed all of the curves in her body.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said in a breathless whisper.

She laughed. "Save it Weasley." She said sweetly. "I know how to see through that lie."

He shook his head. "No lies, Alicia. You're carriage awaits." He said bowing.

Alicia raised an eyebrow at the redhead in front of her. He was wearing blue dress-robes and he was giving her one of his in-famous Weasley grins.

"My what, now?" She asked.

George grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Your carriage."

She sighed. "I have no idea what your talking about, George."

"Well follow. You don't need to know everything before it happens, love." He said happily.

Alicia shrugged and followed him out of the room. He linked arms with her and brought her downstairs, opening the shop door for her. When she walked out into the warm summer-night air, she gasped in surprise.

Eclipse, the black Hippogriff was standing there obediently, looking very handsome. Attached behind him, was a black carriage with wings, floating there. George walked over and opened the door of the carriage, smiling at her.

Alicia walked over and George took her hand, helping her in. She sat down and waited for George to bow to the Hippogriff and climb in as well.

Just then, Lee came out in his dress robes, smiling at her. He climbed to the front of the carriage and took the reigns on Eclipse as George grasped her hand. Lee pulled the reigns slightly, beckoning Eclipse to lift off the ground and begin to fly over the hilltops.

"George… what's going on?" Alicia asked looking over at him.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd take you out for a nice dinner." He said kissing her softly.

She pulled him closer to her and kissed him harder, smelling his cologne and entwining her fingers in his. Then she broke away and smiled at him.

"Your acting weird, you know." She whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah… I know."

Eclipse suddenly moved lower, landing on a high and grassy hill that over-looked a sparkling lake. The dark blue sky was illuminated with tiny white stars that were scattered over it like a child's finger-painting, and a bright full moon stared down at them. The hill was bare, except for a large tree with hanging branches, and a table underneath it, lit with candles. A single black rose was in a vase, and red rose petals danced around the ground.

Angelina, Fred, and Katie were also there. Angelina was sitting over in the corner at the far reaches of the hill, and Katie was standing by the table. Fred however, was walking up to them.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Spinnet." Fred said, opening the door of their carriage. "May I lead you to your table?"

Alicia's mouth opened slightly, in shock. George grabbed her hand, however, and pulled her out of the carriage.

"Thanks." Said George.

Fred walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Alicia. Alicia then sat down obediently, closing her mouth and staring over at George.

Katie jumped forward happily. "May I uh-… May I take… um… your…" She rolled her eyes. "Just, what do you want to eat?" She said finally.

George laughed and Alicia smiled up at her.

"What?" She asked.

George handed her a list of food.

"Oh… I don't know… I guess I'll have the steak?" She said.

George nodded. "Same."

Katie jotted down notes and walked away over to Angelina. "Two dead cows, roasted barbeque style!"

"Give up the waitress talk, Katie!" Angelina said with a sigh.

Alicia laughed and looked over at George who was blushing shyly, and staring at her with a cute, lopsided grin.

"What's all this?" Alicia asked. "Katie serving us, Angelina cooking dinner…"

George smiled. "Just thought it'd be nice." He said.

Alicia watched Lee and Fred light a match, and seconds later there were bright and beautiful fireworks being set off and making millions of patterns and colours in the sky.

Katie walked over with the steak and handed it to them, smiling and saying, "Enjoy your meal."

"So…" George began. "How are you feeling?"

Alicia laughed. "A bit confused, but… it's really a beautiful display, George."

"You know I love you." He said with certainty.

"Yes. I do." Alicia said.

George smiled and began to talk with her, and sooner than they imagined, they were both finished their meal.

"Come for a walk with me by the lake." He said, taking her hand.

"All right." Alicia answered, following him down to the lakeside and watching the fireworks illuminate in the sky, too far off to be able to be heard. She listened to the constant rush of water hitting the side of the lake, and the animals singing tunelessly in the distance.

George turned to her and took her face in his hands, staring deep into her eyes. He traced his thumb over her lips and then closed his eyes and softly kissed her, breaking away and staring into her eyes once more.

"Alicia." He said, taking a deep breath. "I met you and you hated me."

She laughed.

"Then we became best friends, and I always wanted to be more with you. When I got the chance, I felt like the luckiest man alive, and I still do. What I'm trying to say here is that I love you with all my heart and soul, and if I was ever to be without you, I'm not sure what I would do. I love you more than anyone else could ever love someone, and my heart beats for you. I see so that I can look at your beautiful smile one more time, a breathe so I can tell you I love you, I feel so that I can sense your gentle touch, and I hear so that your voice can fill my mind. You make me who I am, and with you I feel that nothing else in the world can matter as much as you do to me. I'm in love with you." George said softly, running one hand along her cheek and running his thumb in slow circles across her skin.

There was a silent moment when they could only hear the sound of the wind, the distant boom of a firework and the water rippling.

"Alicia Spinnet," George said smiling and taking her hand. "You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

Alicia's heart stopped beating for a fleeting second, and then it beat in her chest so fast it felt like it would burst. George was staring deep into her eyes, looking hopeful and shy.

"George Weasley," Alicia said softly, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else. I will. Yes."

George smiled pulled her close to him, kissing her lips with all the passion that he could, and feeling her body close to his. She laughed inside his mouth and then she heard cheering and clapping.

They both turned to see their four friends: Lee, Fred, Angelina, and Katie. They were catcalling and clapping, yelling and crying, and they were all smiling at them.

George turned back to Alicia and kissed her once more, closing his eyes and knowing that he never wanted anything more.

…………………………………

………………………………………

…………………………………………….

…………………………………….

……………………………..

YAY! Happy, happy, happy! And so romantic! I WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO ME! AHHHH! Well anyways, review please, and the last chapter is coming… I will miss you all so much and I want to thank you for your faithful reviews.

-Kit


	27. Life

Heylo… Yes. This is the very last chapter of 'Between Us'. Don't cry… don't cry… this was such a fun story to write, and I'm glad that so many people gave it a chance and reviewed. It was also my longest story, so it'll be hard to top the length on this one! I can't express how much your reviews and all of your support helped me through this. This story has been here for all the changes in my life and helped me through. Wow. Who knew that hobbies could do such a thing? Thank you to everyone who believed in me, here is your last chapter.

HPFanatic04- aw don't feel stupid about that! Thank you for the applause, I really don't deserve it. You make me feel so special, all of you! I just want to thank you for being there when I needed it.

Blue3sky- Hehehe yeah I loved Katie as a waitress, and I couldn't help but make Lee work with the twins, its just perfect like that. Thanks for your review, finish waiting cause here is the chappie!

Stella Blu- I might do that, but lets see if you think this chapter is good enough without having one of those aftermath things, cause I think this pretty much sums it up. But if you want me to do that, I probably will for you! Thank you for reviewing!

Valentines-hater- thank you, here's my post! I can't believe it's my last chapter, I really cant… thank you for your reviews.

Calypso-Yeah, it looks like George has Alicia, and I cant have him. Oh well I'm happy that he's happy! Hehehe… thank you for the long review by the way, you know how much I love them!

Lauren- thank you for all your compliments, you really made me smile! The name of my next story is at the end of the chapter, so watch for that. Thanks for reviewing, I loved your review it was so happy and jumpy it made me really hyper!

Yayforgredandforge- thank you for the review, I'm going to miss writing this, it's been my longest story and the best to write! Well anyways, thank your for the review, I loved it.

TheNash- Yay! Engagements are cool! Hehehe… well anyways, thank you for the review, it was so sweet. Here's the last chappie!

Disclaimer- my motto: me no own, you no sue. Wow. I remembered.

………………………………………

Chapter 27 – Life

George woke up to familiar surroundings. A warm bed, a sleeping Alicia, and chirping birds outside the window. He sat up and slid out of bed, finding boxers, pants, and a shirt, and then walking quietly out of the room.

He made some breakfast and ate it quickly, and then went down the stairs to open shop. He stood at the cashier, giving future troublemakers a taste of the fun they would have, and saying 'hello' to all of the people he knew that just wanted to stop by.

The bell of the door chimed and Lee and Katie walked in, looking very happy.

"How was the first night at your new place?" George asked.

Katie giggled. "WONDERFUL! I LOVE LIVING ON MY OWN! Well, with Lee."

Lee smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yeah… it's amazing you know. You just figure out that, 'this is really it, this is what life is'."

George laughed and started sorting through papers. "Yeah, I haven't had that whole, realization for life thing."

Katie looked over. "You know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

"Saturday." George replied. "Busiest day of the week for customers."

"But none will be here." Lee said.

"Don't jinx me." George said, still concentrating on the papers.

Lee laughed. "Too late buddy. You'll be at the Burrow."

George sighed and looked up. "Now why would I be at-…"

Lee watched his eyes go wide and his hands freeze. "Yes. You finally figured out what tomorrow is."

"My wedding! Oh Merlin, I'm not ready at all!" George said hastily.

Katie giggled. "You don't need to get dressed till tomorrow, silly."

Lee rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's what he means, Katie. Go over there by those shiny things."

Katie quickly jumped over. "Oh! Shiny!" She exclaimed. Then she turned round glaring at Lee. "I am not stupid, remember?" She said.

Lee nodded. "Yes, I know."

George laughed as Katie went through all of the different things in the shop. Lee turned to George and glared at him. "Where is your soon-to-be-wife?" He asked.

"Upstairs."

"Have you planned the wedding?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because- well because-…"

"Oh Merlin."

"What?"

"You haven't told the mothers yet?"

"Well… not exactly."

Lee's jaw grew slack. "MERLIN! AND YOU PLAN TO WED TOMORROW?" He yelled.

"We were going to tell them today…" George began.

"Not with you standing here! Now go, go, go!" Lee ordered. "I'm taking care of shop."

George sighed and walked up the stairs, going into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and then stood there for a moment thinking of how he was going to tell his mother that he was going to marry a girl she hated, the next day, in the backyard. It wasn't going to be a big wedding… Angelina and Katie were to be bridesmaids and Lee and Fred were the best men. Ron and his girlfriend Hermione, and then Ginny and her boyfriend Harry would take up the seats, along with Charlie, and Bill, and of course Molly. Then there would be Arthur Weasley to wed them and read everything. Any members of the Order who wanted to come could as well, along with Oliver.

"George?" Alicia whispered.

George looked over.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

George opened his mouth to answer, but found that all he could do was let out a deep sigh.

"Come over here." She called to him.

He walked over to her and she pulled him down on top of her, kissing his lips softly. Then she rolled him off of her and propped her elbows on his chest, resting her chin in her hands and looking down at him.

"Now what is it that you can't say?" She asked.

"We haven't planned our wedding well." George said.

Alicia smiled. "We don't want a big wedding is all."

"Yeah, well… when were you planning we tell our mum's?" He asked.

"Oh…" Alicia breathed out, putting her face in his chest and smelling in his cologne. "I forgot."

"Yeah… so did I. But then, good old Lee-…" He began.

She silenced him with a kiss. "Lets go then."

…………………………………………..

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Mother wont be too angry." Alicia tried to assure George.

He only nodded.

"She'll be happy-…" Alicia stopped. Who was she kidding?

Mrs. Spinnet opened the door and stared at Alicia and George. She then stuck her hand out to Alicia, which Alicia took and shook firmly.

"Alicia, darling." Mrs. Spinnet said in the calmest way possible. "Twin." She said nodding at George.

"Mother, its George." Alicia said.

"Yes, yes… what is it?" Mrs. Spinnet asked.

Alicia took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a wedding."

"Who's?" Mrs. Spinnet asked snappily.

Alicia looked over at George and smiled, letting out the breath she was holding in. "Mine, mother."

"Y-Y-you? Yours?" Mrs. Spinnet asked.

Alicia nodded.

"That's nonsense, I haven't given any permission or assigned anyone… who would want to ask you without persuasion, darling?" Mrs. Spinnet asked.

"I… what?" Alicia asked.

Mrs. Spinnet scoffed. "Surely no one would want to-… unless they knew about your money. Or maybe they have some… yes, I'm sure he's some sort of lawyer of doctor, or something." She said more to herself.

"Yes mother. A lawyer. A doctor… whatever." Alicia said.

Mrs. Spinnet looked at her nails. "Honey, he cant be both."

"You're right." Alicia said sternly. "He's neither."

Mrs. Spinnet looked up. "Dentist? Physiatrist?"

Alicia shook her head no. "Nope. He's a perfectly fine gentleman." Alicia said looking over at George. "I mean… wizard. And he owns a Wizarding joke shop."

Mrs. Spinnet's jaw dropped. "WHAT? YOU'RE MARRYING A BEAST! A- A- A ABNORMAL FREAK?"

Alicia glared at her mother. "I really wanted this to be a nice occasion. Look, I don't need you to like him, or even like any wizard for that matter, but I'm just the same as those, 'abnormal freaks' as you put it. I don't care what you say either, because I am in love with this man," Alicia said nodding to George, "And I am marrying him tomorrow."

Mrs. Spinnet screamed in fury. "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! I WON'T! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY SOME FREAK-SHOW OF A MAN, AND IT IS FINAL!"

Alicia's temper flared in her eyes. She looked at her mother and said very quietly, "And after the wedding, we're going to snog each other senseless. Then we will buy a SMALL house, and we will be with each other in bed EVERY DAMN NIGHT. I'm not sure if you will need explaining on what happens next." She growled.

Mrs. Spinnet was knocked at a loss for words.

Alicia straightened up and plastered a sweet smile on her face. "The wedding is tomorrow at the Burrow, if you want to come."

Mrs. Spinnet said nothing.

With one final smile and a nod, Alicia turned on her heel, grabbed George's arm, and dragged him down the paved driveway away from her mother and all of their rich belongings.

When they were out of reach, Alicia turned to George.

"God, I hope things go better at your house." She said breathlessly.

George laughed. "I have a feeling they will." He answered. He pulled her towards him slowly, rubbing his hips against hers and kissing her jawbone and then her neck. "So um… what you said… is that all going to happen?" He asked playfully into her hair.

Alicia shivered as he felt his lips run over her neck and skin. "Your going to get very lucky, George Weasley." She joked, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

"Shall we go onto my mum now?" He asked.

"Sooner we're there, sooner it will be over." Alicia said smiling, and then kissing him softly.

………………………………………………….

The burrow was soon in sight and it looked just as homely as ever to Alicia. She loved the look of the burrow. George however, was comparing it to the look of Alicia's house and wondering whether she was rethinking her decision of marrying him.

George knocked on the door with a slightly shaky hand and Alicia took his hand in hers and helped steady it.

Mrs. Weasley's red hair was the first thing that the two saw when the door opened, and then her arms that swung around the two and pulled them together.

"Fred!" She yelled happily.

"It's George, mum…" George mumbled.

Alicia was feeling quite happy seeing as though Mrs. Weasley was hugging her as well. She straightened herself when Mrs. Weasley released them and she looked at George telling him to bring it up quickly.

"Mum…" George said. "Coffee?"

Mrs. Weasley ushered them inside and pulled out some chairs at the table. The two sat down and Mrs. Weasley gave them all a cup of tea. George took a deep breath and looked at his mother while she held the hot cup of tea in her hand. He reached over and took it from her for safety and then sat down again, smiling at his mother's confused look.

"What would you say…" He began warily, "If I told you that um…"

Alicia could hear her own heart beating and bouncing in her chest like it was on springs.

"I was getting married?" George finished.

"What would I say?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

George nodded.

She looked around like she was deep in thought. "Well, I'd probably think you were joking, and then I'd want to know who it was…" She began.

"Well do you think I'm joking?" George asked.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, still not really following the conversation.

"Do you want to know who the girl is?" George said.

Mrs. Weasley's face turned chalk-white.

"Mum, I am going to marry Alicia Spinnet." He said, closing his eyes and praying silently in his mind.

"Well I-… you-…" Mrs. Weasley stared at both of them.

"We want to have the wedding in the backyard of the Burrow tomorrow." George said quickly.

Molly slunk back into her chair and sat there staring. Her face was still white, but she didn't look very angry yet.

"You- you love each other?" She asked.

"With all my heart and soul mum." George said.

Alicia nodded. "I've never been happier with anyone."

"You two are positive about this?" She asked again.

They both nodded and George grabbed Alicia's hand.

Molly hopped up and George flinched slightly. Molly then began hopping around the room and clapping her pudgy hands together. She ran over to George and pulled him up, swinging him into a hug.

"My baby is getting married!" She shrieked. "I'm going to have grandchildren!"

George's mouth fell open and he raised an eyebrow at Alicia. His mother's drastic change towards Alicia came as a shock, seeing as though a few weeks ago, she was terribly cold to her.

In Molly's mind, with her two sons now living on their own, it was hard to understand for her. It had taken her a while to really understand that they would not turn out cold to her, and they were old enough to actually be able to do it. Now, reality was hitting that their lives were changing, and it was going to be a good thing after all.

Molly hugged Alicia. "Welcome to the family, my dear." She said happily.

"Thank you." Alicia said, a smile spreading across her lips.

…………………………………………….

Alicia's head rested against George's bare chest. She moved her head up so that she could look at his face; his sleeping closed eyes and his parted lips. She ran her hand through his red hair and he shifted slightly.

She looked at the clock: 6:00 AM. She couldn't sleep today… today was her wedding. Her insides were jumping around madly, like something she had never felt before. This man, the one beside her in her bed, the one who's rough yet tender hands held her last night, the man who she could never be without, would finally be hers after today.

She wished she were sleeping like he was, not having to feel all of this excitement and just be asleep in a far off dream, not a care in the world. She put her head back on his chest and kissed it lightly. It was slightly cold, yet still warm. She crawled back on top of him and felt him against her body.

He blinked his eyes open slowly.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

She nodded.

He smiled up at her. "God I'm lucky."

She blushed. "Today is going to be really scary… what if my mom doesn't show?"

He shrugged. "Love, she will show. She loves you… in a strange way, but she does. Look, if she doesn't show, it wont matter because all that matters today is that we make a bond of love, and make it known that we are in fact going to be together for the rest of our living days." He said softly, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"You know just what to say." She said, kissing his neck.

George shifted under her slightly, and he closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him.

Alicia laughed. "You know what?" She asked.

"What?" He whispered back, eyes still closed.

"I'm feeling much better." She said, kissing him softly.

……………………………………….

"Oh my god, Alicia… your so beautiful!" Angelina whispered, admiring her friend.

Katie began to cry and hugged Angelina. "I don't know why I'm crying!" She whined. "I still feel happy…"

Alicia laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her chocolate brown-red hair was waved in beautiful ringlet curls that frames her face and ran down her bare back. Her dress was strapless, a gleaming white, and it flowed down elegantly to her toes, where she wore sandals. It had fairy dust sprinkled down it, and a beautiful red gem at the top.

"I don't want all eyes on me." Alicia said, looking at herself in the mirror and flattening down the front of her dress.

"It's your day." Katie says. "Even though you're shy, Alicia, it's your day and people will stare and ooh and ah about how beautiful you are."

Alicia smiled a bit. "I can't believe I'm finally going to marry the man of my dreams."

Katie held open her arms, and the three girls threw themselves into a giant hug.

"Best friends forever." Angelina said through happy tears.

………………………………………

"… Never to be free again… tied down to the woman the binds you…" Lee teased.

"Shut it, Lee." Fred said jokingly, looking his brother over.

George wore a white loose dress shirt, which was half tucked in to his black pants. He had a black tie, and his hair was still untameable.

"I still say you should have wore the dragon hide jacket." Fred said.

"It's my wedding." George said shortly. He found he couldn't say much because his stomach was refusing to let him open his mouth long enough for him to feel like he was going to vomit.

Lee stood up and went beside Fred, examining George. Lee and Fred were also wearing a white dress shirt, the sleeves pulled up to their elbows and instead of a tie, they wore a bow tie.

"What does it feel like?" Asked Lee.

"What?" George muttered, fixing his tie and trying to tame his hair.

Lee smiled. "You know, about to be married and all that."

George smiled. "It feels like I want to go to the loo and vomit, but then it only feels like that because I'm so excited. I really want this to happen… its crazy, but I've never been so sure of something."

"What exactly are you sure of?" Asked Lee.

"About his love for Alicia." Fred answered, seeing his brothers paling face and flushed red cheeks.

"Oh…" Lee said, sitting back down.

Fred nodded. "I'm going to see who's here." He said, leaving his old bedroom and passing Ginny's where he could hear the voices of Alicia, Katie and Angelina. He walked out of the Burrow and to the garden where the grass was: for the first time, cut, and his mother and father stood under the doorway of flowers in the middle of the field. Rows of white chairs were lined behind it with an isle.

In the chairs, were Ginny and Harry, along with Hermione and Ron. A very tidy looking Oliver sat beside Dumbledore most likely talking about Quidditch and beside Oliver was his wife looking a bit out of place, but talking to Tonks. Some more members of the order, like Lupin, Moody and others were also there. Charlie and Bill were talking, but Percy was nowhere to be seen. There was a prim looking woman sitting alone in a corner crying.

Fred walked up to her. "Excuse me miss?" He asked, "Is something wrong?"

The woman looked up and dabbed her eyes furiously with a handkerchief. "No… my daughters getting married, I'm so happy."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "You mean your Alicia's mother?" He asked. He had recalled George saying she was mad that Alicia was getting married, but yet, she was here crying out of happiness.

"Yes… aren't you the one she's marrying?" She asked.

"No, I'm the twin… remember?" He asked. He was surprised she hadn't recognised this woman as the woman that was at his house for the longest while, annoying him, but with her eyes buried in a handkerchief, she looked a lot different. He guessed that he hadn't noticed right away because he thought that she was incapable of having any feelings at all.

"Oh yes… well, see you." She said, getting up and walking over to where the drinks were.

"Strange muggle…" Fred whispered to himself.

………………………………………………

George found himself in front of rows of smiling people, as some wizard-wedding music began to play. This was it. This was seriously it. Alicia, his beautiful Alicia, would come walking down that isle, smiling and staring deep into his eyes, and with a couple words, they would be wed and together for eternity, bound by their love for one another.

His hands were numb as he saw the back door of the burrow open to reveal Alicia, beautiful as ever, floating down the isle with flushed cheeks, staring straight ahead at him. George lost his breath at the sight of her, and he only noticed she was up and beside him when his father started to speak.

Alicia looked into George's eyes, those deep eyes she could get lost in forever. His hand found hers and she took it, lovingly squeezing at and smiling at him.

"Do you George Weasley, take Alicia Spinnet to be your wife?" Arthur asked.

George was surprised he could find his own voice. He took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, I do." Staring even more intently at her eyes and her smile.

"Do you Alicia Spinnet, take George Weasley to be your husband?" Arthur asked again.

"Yes…" She whispered. "Yes, I do." She said, louder this time.

Ron handed the ring to George and he took Alicia's hand and slid it on her finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ginny handed the other ring to Alicia, and Alicia slid it on George's hand.

"You may kiss the bride." Arthur said.

George leaned in slowly, tenderly pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes. His mind trailed back to a day ago, to an earlier conversation with Lee:

Lee smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yeah… it's amazing you know. You just figure out that, 'this is really it, this is what life is'."

_ George laughed and started sorting through papers. "Yeah, I haven't had that whole, realization for life thing."_

He smiled against her lips as he realized, 'this is really it; this is what life is.' They parted lips as the sound of cheers and applause filled their ears. George smiled at Alicia and they walked down the isle together.

"We're really married…" Alicia whispered.

She laughed as George swung her around and kissed her again. She deepened this kiss, thinking, 'this is it… like Katie and Angelina said… this is what life is.'

George and Alicia turned at the sound of Fred and Lee laughing together. Their friends stood in front of them smiling.

"Congrats man." Fred said to his brother.

"Oh Alicia!" Was all that Angelina could say.

George smiled at Alicia and put his hands around her waist, pulling him to her and kissing her again. They were husband and wife… this was it; his life was finally turning out the way he wanted it to be. Lee, Katie, and Angelina, his friends forever… Alicia, forever the love of his life, and Fred: his brother always had been and always would be.

Realization of the fact never hit so hard, that this really was, life.

………………………………….

………………………….

…………………

…………………………

………………………………..

**The End**

…………………………………

………………………..

……………….

………………………..

……………………………….

Thank you to everyone for reading, I love you all. Yep… it's the end. The end of my longest story. Thanks to everyone for believing in me, please review with your thoughts on the whole story. Thank you, and goodbye until my next story!

My next story coming up will be 'Bitter Sweet', so if you want, you can watch out for it!

This story was brought to you by: Kit!

BYE!


End file.
